Typical Highschool days
by XiaoyinFan1
Summary: What if they are just typical highschool students after all? What might happen? Could they successfully surpass homeworks, projects, teachers, delinquents, and crushes? (still ongoing)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. Haizt, maybe you have noticed, I have so many stories and they are all in progress, yet I still manage them and upload their chapters. COULD YOU BLAME MY IMAGINATION? I CAN! *breathes heavily to calm herself* Well anyway …. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: What if they are just typical highschool students after-all? What might happen? Could they successfully surpass homeworks, projects, teachers, delinquents, and crushes?**

Chapter 1: First day of school

September; start of a new school year. Cherry tree's blooms fall on the sidewalk smoothly, as Asuka rides on her bike with excitement and joy. A smile on her face could tell. But before school, she'll meet up with her friends; Lili and Xiaoyu. Since the 3 of them are all competing at the Tekken tournament, they seem to understand each other.

"Asuka!" Xiaoyu greeted Asuka by waving her hand as she approaches to them at the corner of the sidewalk.

"You are SUPER late!" blurted Lili, nagging to her. "I've told my butler that I wouldn't use my limousine to school today, expecting that my friend here would be early to me."

"Alright, alright, I'm late! Jeez, don't be such a nag!" defended Asuka. "Besides, it's 45 minutes before bell! We have a lot of things to do!"

Xiaoyu is a Chinese student. She transferred from China to Japan with the help of Heihachi Mishima. She lived with them. She has a huge crush on Jin, Asuka's cousin. Therefore, Jin's feelings toward Xiaoyu are still undefined. Who knows?

Lili, daughter of the owner of Rochefort Enterprises, came from Monaco. She is considered a 'princess' because she is rich and has a face of an angel. Therefore, little they know, she likes to kick ass. Yes, she loves fighting on streets. Her father doesn't know about it, so it should be considered a secret.

Asuka, on the other hand, is a natural Japanese girl. She likes eating and also training. She detests street delinquents and underestimating women. So she just treats the crap of their heads until they made their faces crumble in pain.

The 3 of them are like impossible to be friends, but the tournament brought them closer together.

As they chat, Asuka began to look around and notice something.

"Where are the boys?" she asked, looking at Lili and Xiaoyu.

"Yeah, they should be here by now." as Lili also wandered her eyes to the people passing by.

…

Hwoarang was on a house—rather a mansion perhaps—in front of the Mishima Residence. He is waiting for Jin to come out. They agreed and promised together that they'll go to school together in motorcycle, though their school is not that far away though.

"I'm getting impatient! Where is that Kazama?" he scoffed.

Inside the mansion, Jin was persuading his parents to let him have his motorcycle to take with him to school. But, as parents, they were prohibiting him.

"No, Jin. You can't have the keys." as Kazuya, Jin's dad, holds the key on his fingertips.

"You have to listen to your father, Jin." as Jun explained to her son. "Mishima Polytechnic is just blocks away."

"But mom, dad, I'm grown-up now! I can drive the motorcycle better than dad!" Jin told them.

Good thing, Heihachi Mishima, overhearing their conversation, came down the stairs to interrupt them.

"He's right Kazuya. Let the boy be!" he told Kazuya. "He can handle himself. He's 19!"

"But father, you know how dangerous it is to drive a motorcycle." Jun said to Heihachi, but he chuckled hard and took the keys from Kazuya's fingers.

"Dangerous? How could it be dangerous to drive a motorcycle just a few blocks away from home?" then he gave the keys to Jin. "Have fun at the first day of school, boy!"

Thankfully, he bowed to his grandfather with joy. "Thanks grandpa!" then he embraced both of his parents. "Thank you so much!"

"Just be careful, ok Jin?" asked the worried mother.

"I will!" then he set off.

He took the motorcycle out the mansion. Hwoarang was there, with his hair up and uniform, crossing his arms.

"You've finally shown up! What took you so long!?" he scolded Jin. Well, come to think of it, he waited 15 minutes outside, reason for him to be angry.

"Sorry." as he put his shades on. "My parents almost wouldn't let me have my bike." Then they both started their engines and took off to meet the girls.

….

"You are both late!" as Asuka pinched both Hwoarang and Jin's ear.

"Oh Asuka! Be careful with ears!" warned Xiaoyu, worried about Jin's ear.

"Oi that's enough! We are getting late for school!" as Lili grabbed both Asuka and Xiaoyu inside the school. Jin and Hwoarang, whose ears are both red, followed suit.

"So, what's for lunch Kazama?" asked Hwoarang, as he placed his hands across, behind his head.

"Will you please just call me Jin?" protested Jin.

….

The five of them; Jin, Hwoarang, Lili, Xiaoyu and Asuka, entered the school. They've been greeted by many students, mostly the old ones. All of the students know that they are all competing at a so-called tournament: The King of Iron Fist Tournament, but they're not alone.

"Look! The 5 of us are in the same class!" exclaimed Xiaoyu. She jumped up and down as she hugged both Lili and Asuka. "We could go together in class!"

Lili and Asuka are used to this, especially when she is at the state where she gradually meets 'excitement'. But, Xiaoyu is Xiaoyu! She's bubbly and friendly, no wonder most students like her so much. Lili and Asuka embraced Xiaoyu in reply, happy for their friend.

Hwoarang glared at Jin, who was smiling at the scene, looking at Xiaoyu, Lili and Asuka. Jin didn't notice Hwoarang seeing him smile, he wasn't aware. Suddenly, Hwoarang whispered him by the ear.

"You planned this, didn't you?" asked Hwoarang, letting a mischievous smile to him, which made Jin's eyes widen.

"N-No I didn't! What makes you think that?!" he exclaimed to Hwoarang, stepping backwards, hitting a student unintentionally.

"I knew it." Then Hwoarang let out a hard laugh, as he calls the 3 girls to them. "Hey! Let's go!" then he glared at Jin. "You still owe me, after making me wait for so long."

The five of them entered the room. Some students may seem to be familiar to them.

"Hey! You two!" as Shin grabbed their shoulders. "Long time no see!"

"Nice to see you again, Shin." as Jin greeted his old friend. Hwoarang grudgingly released himself from Shin.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning too." Then he went straight to his desk.

Remembering what happened earlier, Jin turned to Shin. "He's just tired. You see, he waited 15 minutes for me." Explained Jin, by which Shin would agree with a nod. He turned to look at Hwoarang's bitter face.

"Yeah, I could tell." Then they both approached Hwoarang to keep him company.

"Hey Shin, who's that?" as Jin pointed to the blond-haired student, whose eyes were blue as the sky.

"Oh that? Well, that's a new transferee. His name is Steve Fox." Then he leaned down to both Hwoarang and Jin who were staring at the new student. "He's Miss Nina's son!" he whispered.

Jin and Hwoarang glanced at Shin, shocked at the news they heard from Shin's mouth, with their eyes as wide as an owl's. Hwoarang's face was crumpled in confusion.

"You got to be kidding me. She had a son?" asked Hwoarang.

Jin slapped his face as he turned to reply him. "Hwoarang, he just told us seconds ago!" waving his hands up in the air.

Both Jin and Hwoarang remained to examine the new student. They listened to him as he spoke.

"He British?" Hwoarang asked Shin. "He sort of …have that accent, you know."

"Oh yes. He said he came from London."

The 3 of them looked at him, staring at him merely. Steve seems to have notice this so he glanced and approached them.

"Excuse me, may I help you, mate?" asked the Brit boy. Hwoarang was right, he does kind of have that accent.

They were speechless, unable to grab a word from their minds to reply at Steve. But Jin, who seemed to be formal, answered back.

"Sorry, we are just curious about every new student here." Then he stretched his hand out to Steve. "My name is Jin Kazama. Nice meeting you, Steve."

Steve accepted his gratitude and introduced himself. "I'm Steve Fox, I came from London. Nice meeting you too, Jin." Then they shook hands. Hwoarang and Shin came back to their senses, thinking they should introduce too! It would be rude for them to ignore this Brit boy.

"H-Hi I'm Hwoarang! I came from Korea!"

"And I'm Shin Kamiya, nice to meet you."

"Thank you! Nice to meet you all!"

…

At the other side of the room, Xiaoyu, Lili and Asuka are having a conversation with Miharu. She is a close friend to them.

"…so my dog went swimming by the seashore, then picked up the shell he just saw!" said Miharu, as she finished her story.

"Really?" exclaimed Lili. "That's amazing!"

"I wish Panda would swim at the shore for me." said Xiaoyu.

"I would LOVE to see Panda swim at the beach." said Asuka as she glanced to Xiaoyu. At the humor she had put up, they all laughed.

"Ok class, onto your seats!" said their teacher, as he entered the room. "Good morning students! My name is Lee Chaolan. I'm gonna be your teacher in English." as he glared to familiar to students, one-by-one. "Today our lesson for today is ….introducing one another!"

Sighing in relief, Asuka held her breath out, lounging her back to the seat lazily. She hated English class most of all.

"So each one of you should tell us your name and things you're interested at. Alright! Let's get started!" then Lee picked a student, sitting at the corner. "How about you?" he said, as he pointed to a pink-haired girl.

"M-Me?"

"Yes you! Stand up, young lady and tell us your name."

The girl slowly stood up. She was shy and also blushing.

"G-Good morning. My name i-is Alisa Bosconovitch, and I came f-from Russia. N-Nice meeting you!" then she hurriedly bowed to everyone and took her seat, with her head bowed down to her table.

Asuka tapped Xiaoyu's shoulder. "Isn't she adorable?" Xiaoyu nodded to agree.

After passing the 3 subjects, it's lunchtime. Asuka and Lili approached Alisa, the shyest girl in the whole class.

Oh wait, where is Xiaoyu?

*flashback!*

"I'll be having my lunch before you guys. So sorry if we are not going to have lunch together." said Xiaoyu, as she observe them packing their things and holding each lunchboxes.

"It's ok Xiaoyu, we understand." said Lili, as she puts her sweetest smile to Xiaoyu.

"Anyway, who are you going to have lunch with?" after Asuka asked this, Xiaoyu's face became red. Miharu noticed this first.

"Xiao, why are you turning red all of the sudden?" Miharu asked.

"I-I am not!" defended Xiaoyu.

"Who are you—wait. Don't tell me you're having lunch with—." But before Asuka could finish her sentence, Xiaoyu ran as fast as possible, bidding goodbye to her friends.

"Oh well." She said, as Miharu shrug. "Our Xiao is growing up." Then she put a smile on her face, indicating how proud she was for her friend.

"Meeennn, I can't believe it." Asuka putting her hand on her head as she smiles slightly to Xiaoyu making her own way outside the door.

*flashback ends*

Lili tapped Alisa's shoulder, then she turned to them. She has an innocent face, with her big green doll-eyes. Lili puts on her sweet smile towards Alisa.

"Hi Alisa. My name is Lili de Rochefort."

"And I'm Asuka Kazama. Nice meeting you."

"Oh …uh …I-I'm delighted to meet you too." Alisa said as she smiles back to them.

"You have anything to do, Alisa?" asked Asuka. Alisa in reply, shook her head.

"Wanna go have lunch with us?" asked Lili. Alisa nodded as she smiled brightly to them. She stood up and came with them to grab lunch altogether.

….

"Hey Hwoarang!" called Shin. "Where's Jin?"

"He's having a date." replied Hwoarang, as he put a smirk on his face while eating his spaghetti.

"Date you say, this early?" asked Steve, eating his lasagna that he cooked by himself. (Hwoarang was taking some of its part though)

"Whoa! Tell me it's Xiaoyu, I'm gonna eat whole sack of potatoes!" said Shin exaggeratingly, pointing his fork to Hwoarang, indicating a bet.

Hwoarang removed the sauce from his mouth with a tissue, before he could answer. Then he made a mischievous smile, looking up to Shin.

"Xiaoyu it is."

"Damn! I knew it!" as Shin snapped his fingers. His exaggerating phrase did stop other students to what they are doing, looking at them like a weirdo.

Steve leaned forward as he copied Hwoarang's face to Shin. "Shall I order the whole sack of potatoes?" asked Steve, laughing at Hwoarang and Shin.

"Get it ready then!" exclaimed Hwoarang as he and Steve both laughed.

"H-Hey, it was just a figure of speech!"

…

At the school park, Asuka, Lili, Miharu and Alisa ate their lunches.

"Wow Asuka, you made these?" as Alisa astonishingly stare at her bento. "They look delicious!"

"Really?" asked Asuka, as she awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. "Why, thank you Alisa." Then she offered her to pick one of her dishes, by which Alisa gladly accepts.

"You know what?" started Lili. "I wonder if the lunch that you brought that day when I hit you with my limousine are delicious." Lili drew a mocking smile to Asuka. Asuka remembered that time again; her lunch was so deliciously made by herself, specially made for the first day of school, but it was all ruined by stupidly hitting Lili's limo. But she shook her head, and decided to forget such awful scene.

They were eating lunches when Miharu spotted something—no, someone! She immediately alerted the girls. "Guys! Look at 9 o'clock!" she commanded.

Then all of them looked at their left where Miharu was pointing them. There, they saw Jin and Xiaoyu, sitting together beneath a tree, eating lunch together.

"Oh my! So it's true!" as Lili giggled at Miharu's shoulders, viewing the two secretly unknowingly.

"Who is that?" asked Alisa, making the 3 other girls gaze at her for a moment.

"Oh, them? That boy there is my cousin, Jin Kazama; and the girl beside him is Ling Xiaoyu. They live together, you know." said Asuka, pointing at them one-by-one.

Alisa's expression was baffled, then her eyes widen in shock, placing her back hand on her mouth to cover them. "L-LIVING TOGETHER?!" she exclaimed, which by Asuka immediately took their head down, hushing Alisa in the process. "Don't tell me they're …they're …!"

"No, relax! Xiaoyu is studying here because of the help of Mr. Heihachi, by which also requires her to live with them as long as she like. Don't worry, they're not somewhat like the others." Explained Miharu, making Alisa nod, a sign that she understood what Miharu had explained to her.

"Wow Miharu, you do know everything." said Alisa with amazement, making Miharu chuckle at such compliment.

"Well, not really. Hehehe, now let's eavesdrop and see what they are doing!" then all of them turned away from their lunches, and observed the two.

"You cooked these?" asked Jin, as he munched the food on his mouth.

"Yeah, me and auntie Jun woke up early to prepare them." as Xiaoyu's face redden as she stares at him while eating. She enjoys Jin eating the lunch that she SPECIALLY made for the both of them. "So, how is it?"

"They're great, Xiao! Thank you." then he moved closer to Xiaoyu, making their sleeves meet each other, and their shoulders merely attached. "So, how are you today in our class, Xiao?" he asked her.

Jin and Xiaoyu's relationship is kind of unpredictable yet predictable, thought Asuka, thinking how it could be 'unpredicted' yet 'predicted'. They couldn't understand if it's one-sided love or not. At first, they were close friends who trusts each other. Then, later on, Xiaoyu began to have a deep infatuation towards Jin. Jin's side, however, was the one unpredictable. Asuka observes her cousin making gestures to Xiao. He could treat her as his sister, but she thinks it was MORE like that. Proof?, she thought.

One time, Xiaoyu was on trouble. She was alone, then caught off-guard by a group of boys, toying around her. Good thing, Jin came and saved her. From that day, Jin swore to himself, to Asuka, and to Xiaoyu, that he would protect Xiao at all cost, from bad things that could happen to her. Asuka has a clue that Jin also likes Xiao too, but he isn't telling anyone, until Hwoarang and Shin noticed.

"Oi Asuka …" Poking Asuka, Lili said to her. "…Xiaoyu will be alright with Jin." Then she started speaking French. "Tout va bien maintenent entre eux!"

"Huh?" as Asuka made a confusing look, crumpling her nose and making her eyes twitch. "You know I don't know how to speak French, Lili."

"She said, everything is alright between them." Surprisingly replied Alisa. Lili was somewhat amazed at Alisa, understanding her native language.

"You know what? You're good." as she points her index finger mockingly to Alisa, drawing a smirk on her face.

…..

Getting back to class, the bell rang. Because it's afternoon, most students feel sleepy. They could hardly listen to their teachers while discussing their lesson. They just wanted to go home immediately.

Finally, the 1st day of school is over. Jin and Hwoarang, bid goodbye to Steve and Shin at the locker room.

"See yah tomorrow!" Hwoarang said, as he waved at them. Then he turned his body to Jin. He mock hit him on the back, which made him lean forward at the huge impact while tying his shoes. "Oops my bad! How's lunch today, Jin?"

"Mm, it's good."

"Don't wanna talk about it?" asked Hwoarang, as he rests his hands behind his head.

"About what?" asked Jin back.

Then Hwoarang made a disguising smile to him. "About you and Xiaoyu having lunch together?" when Jin heard it, he immediately turned away, hiding his tinted red face.

"W-Well, like what I have s-said …" as Jin took one piece of his fringes and starts smudging them. "…it was good! She made our lunch anyway. I-It was –." But before he could finish, he saw Hwoarang looking at him, making an annoying smirk on his face. "Don't look at me like that!" he retorted.

"You're blushing, I could tell …" making the same expression on his face to Jin.

"Wha-What are you ….agh! Whatever!" then he immediately turned away, and went outside to the school grounds.

"Hey Kazama! Wait for me!"

"Go to hell!"

"Lead the way!" replied Hwoarang.

….

Lili, Asuka, and Xiaoyu were waiting for the boys to come. As they waited, they talked about the lunch earlier.

"Hey stop it! It was only a LUNCH ok?!" defended Xiaoyu, showing her frowning face with a pink plush on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the police. But, why red all of the sudden?" as Lili put her index finger to her lips.

"It is merely red, I'll say." Exclaimed Asuka. "Besides, I know how much you like my cousin, Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu's face became even more red than usual. "HA?! Don't you—." But before she could finish her sentence, Jin and Hwoarang came to the scene.

"What's the commotion about?" asked Hwoarang. Jin and Xiaoyu just looked at each other, noticing both of their red hot face.

"Oh pas grand-chose! (Oh nothing!)" exclaimed Lili, tossing her hands up the air. "Si nous y allions maintenant? (Shall we go now?)"

Everybody stared at her blankly, thinking of a way to understand her French words that just came up to her mouth. French is Lili's native language, since she came from Monaco. They know she could speak such words, but they looked dumbfounded. Although Jin knows many languages, he couldn't be as native as Lili when it comes to French. Suddenly, Lili noticed their faces, then she started to frown.

"Ok. I just can't help it, speaking my language. But I'll speak in a language you are all suited at, ok?" she said, then everybody nodded in agreement. "Fine, shall we go now?"

"Aren't you going to be picked up by your limousine?" asked Hwoarang, with his hands hidden inside his pockets.

"No. I told them not to pick me, since I'm senior already. I want to learn how to be independent. Et alors? (So what?)"

"Oh uh …I was wondering …if I could give you a ride home? What do you say?"

Without hesitation, Lili replied. "I'd love to! Thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back ride; stalk

-oOo-

"Get on the motorcycle, princess." invited Hwoarang, as he hitched at the seat and gestured an inviting hand to Lili.

"Alright, but …how am I going to sit on your motorcycle?" she asked. Lili had made a point though, considering she is wearing a skirt.

"Then sit side-saddled!" chuckled Hwoarang.

Lili did as Hwoarang said, sitting side-saddled on his motorcycle, like how her father used to train her on how to ride a horse back at Monaco, even if sometimes, she seems to forget about it.

The motorcycle drove away, leaving Jin, Xiaoyu and Asuka. In front of the school, Asuka has something on her mind. What is it this time Asuka?

"Hey Jin, I better get going. I need to pick up my cat at the vet." proposed Asuka, telling a lie. Seriously Asuka, why are you doing this?

"Why? What happened to Neko?" asked Jin, sensing something about Asuka, like suspicion.

"Oh uh …she ate …an expired …kitty treat! Yes kitty treat! It made her vomit several times and …well …the vet said she's alright so I'll pick her up!" said Asuka, making herself believable, which was the opposite of Jin.

Jin knew his cousin well. He knows how witty his cousin is, especially at things like this came to the scene. Asuka may be good at lying, but falsehood is easy to be noticed by Jin.

"Uh …huh …"

"Can we come too?!" asked Xiaoyu, popping her head from Jin's shoulder. Asuka's sweat began to appear on her face.

"N-No!" exclaimed Asuka. "Hehe, no because I can …uhh …take it from here!" Jin looked at Asuka suspiciously.

But instead of arguing with his witty cousin, he shrugged and said. "Oh well. Be careful at crossing the road, brat." then he and Xiaoyu left.

"Hey! I am not a brat!" complained Asuka, but they were gone.

"Uhm Jin? Is it really ok to leave Asuka behind?" asked Xiaoyu worryingly for her friend.

"Nah, relax! She's grown up now. Besides, no boys would even dare to fool around her." then he turned to Xiaoyu with a sweet smirk on his face. "Shall I give you a ride home?"

Of course, as a respond to that, she blushed, her face began to color red. She bowed her head for a while to hide her blushing face, and then tilted it up at last to face the 5"11 foot boy.

"Are you crazy?! We live at the same roof, jerk!" she said with her eyebrows narrowed down with her pink face.

"Oh …oh yeah." he said as he looked at another direction, while brushing his spiked hair behind. Then he chuckled at the little girl, still narrowing her eyebrows to him. He looked at her eyes, making Xiaoyu feel like Jin was …looking right into her soul! He began to speak, in lowered, monotone voice. "You're being red again. Are you sick?" he asked, pretending he doesn't know.

"Wha –I'm not sick! I'm—I'm—!"

"Blushing?"

Xiaoyu was startled. She couldn't breathe anymore. She was flabbergasted yet somehow fangirling inside, screaming and cursing and exclaiming her joy. Jin noticed this, and began to stop annoying Xiaoyu. He was worried she might just faint right in front of him. "Ok, enough of this."

"H-Huh?" Xiaoyu said impassively, as she tilted her head in the process.

"Shall I do the honor to invite a Chinese lady to my motorcycle?" as Jin bowed down with his hand on his chest, making a curtsey. Jin knows a lot on how to be a formal man, a gentleman, though he came from a rich family.

Instead of continuing to blush and hold her breath, she smile and chuckled at him. "You act like Lili's butler!" teased Xiaoyu.

"Hey, it's like you're telling I'm as old as Sebastian! I'm only 19!" then they both laughed together.

Xiaoyu twisted her feet behind, then poised down at Jin. "Why, it's a great honor to ride Jin Kazama's motorcycle, thank you."

"Come on, let's go." then Jin drove his motorcycle with Xiaoyu behind him, embracing his waist as she leaned her head at Jin's back, feeling the air passing her face.

…

Hwoarang and Lili were still on the road. Lili seems to enjoy everything she sees around; stall lights, people eating at street stalls, and specially, the boy in front of her, who seemed to be in disgust and pissed off by the traffic.

"Oh damn!" as he beeped hardly as he could. "Are we here forever?!"

"Hey Hwoarang, relax. There's nothing you can do about the traffic, silly!" Lili teased.

"Relax!?" he exclaimed. "How could you relax? You know how tiring it is to drive a motorcycle?"

"Oh come on. Don't be such a nag. You'll get older if you keep being like that." teased Lili again, but Hwoarang, looked away, still pissed off. After minutes of looking around, Lili had an idea.

"Hey, red head."

"What now?!"

"J'ai faim! I'm hungry!"

"So?"

"I wanna eat, silly!" Treat me there will you?!" as she pointed at a Chinese restaurant by the corner.

"Huh? But we're in the middle of the traffic, princess!"

"Ok then." then she crossed her arms, feeling like a boss. "I order you to treat me at Marshall Noodles, NOW!"

"I don't take orders from you!" protested Hwoarang.

"Oh really?" she jumped off the motorcycle, leaving Hwoarang by himself at the road. "Au revoir! Enjoy the traffic." then she walked away, like a model on the ramp...

"Hey, princess!" Hwoarang exclaimed. "But I –ugh! Fine!" then Hwoarang hoisted his motorcycle to the sidewalk and start driving in front of Lili, blocking her way. "Fine princess, I'll treat you to Marshall Noodles, that ok with you?!"

"Oh?" she gestured her finger to her mouth. "What made you change your mind? I thought you were going to enjoy the traffic?"

"Well ...uhm …I uhh …I guess …ahh …" he said, as Hwoarang awkwardly scratched the back of his neck with his face turning red.

Lili only looked at Hwoarang, noticing his sudden color transformation. _Why is he turning red like this? He looks awkward while he's talking. He couldn't find the right words to say. Wait—what if he's –no, he couldn't be! Stop thinking stupid things like that, Lili!_

Unfortunately, a traffic enforcer whistled at them. It was Lei Wulong. "Woi kid! That's illegal parking!" As he came closer, he noticed both Lili and Hwoarang, who also competes at the Tekken Tournament same as him. He wanted to use it and give them a credit, but …rules are rules! He must follow the law. "…and this is no place for a kid to apologize to his girlfriend, eh?! That's also illegal!" then he began writing offenses on his notepad.

Hearing the wrong notion of the police officer, both Lili and Hwoarang hesitated at what Lei Wulong said; but they were also blushing, making themselves look even guilty in front of Lei.

…..

At some outskirts of town, Asuka was alone while she rode her bicycle.

"I wonder what those 2 are doing." she began to wonder, after she had left Jin and Xiaoyu by themselves. He imagined Jin tacking her down for leaving them both. "Oh deeeaaarrr …well, Jin still has to thank me for that!"

She stopped for a while when she saw the blonde boy wandering off the street. It was Steve. He was walking alone. Asuka remembered him, because Hwoarang and Jin introduced him to them awhile ago. "He lives here too? Could a Brit boy really live here?" she thought, becoming even more curious as she followed him. "Stealth mode!" she thought.

"Wait, what is this?" she stopped and hid herself behind a wall in front of a gym. She could hear distant voices from a conversation as she eavesdrop Steve and the other guy.

"Hey Fox! What's up?"

"Heya Bruce! I'm ready for a spar now."

"Then get your gloves ready, kid! Boxing is waiting for you inside!"

"B-Boxing?!" she almost shouted to herself, but she instantly covered her mouth. That was close … "He's learning boxing?! With Bruce Irvin?" she said, after she watched Steve and Bruce Irvin, the guy who she beat up the last tournament. "Don't tell me Steve too!"

…

"Next time kid, don't pull over your motorcycle at the wrong place, understood?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry about that." apologized Hwoarang as the traffic enforcer left.

"Well, what a relief it's done." said Lili, as she examined her fingernails with boredom …and annoyance. "I guess, Marshall Noodles will have to wait. It's getting dark."

Hwoarang felt sorry for himself. How could he let go of the greatest opportunity he had; a date with Lili de Rochefort?! He sighed in embarrassment and humiliation. "Sorry about that too, princess."

Lili turned a glance to Hwoarang, as she sends him a quick sweet smile. "We still have next time, right?"

Hwoarang, relieved by Lili's words, smiled back at HIS princess. "Yeah maybe, Saturday?"

"That …would be …wonderful." accepted Lili.

Yes! I got myself a date! Who says Jin can only have a date?! Hwoarang couldn't let hold of his feeling, but he only puts a laugh and smile at Lili, to let her know how happy he is.

"Let's go! I still have to drive you home!"

….

"Bless out meal!" then the Mishima family, including Xiaoyu, grabbed their food that are placed at the table.

"Xiaoyu honey, can you pass the rice please?"

"Yes auntie Jun!"

Xiaoyu became like a family member to them. They didn't treat her like somebody else. Jun liked her so much like a daughter.

"Jin, give Xiaoyu some of the curry." requested Jun.

Jin who was chewing his food, answered back with his mouth full. "Yesh, mhom!"

"Jin, don't talk when your mouth is full." reminded Xiaoyu, as Jin glanced to give her some curry. He swallowed his food before he could reply to Xiao.

"Yeah, I know that Xiao, now here's your curry."

"Thanks for the curry!"

After dinner, Heihachi asked the 2 of them about school.

"So, how was the 1st day of school, kids?"

_Kids? Xiaoyu and Jin are 19 already! Do you really think they deserve to be called 'kids' after all?!_ thought Kazuya.

"Honey …you know I can read your mind, right?" as Jun whispered to Kazuya's ear. Kazuya's eyes widen at the realization he had, and smiled awkwardly at his love.

"Well" as Jin dropped the napkin at his plate. "…we met several new students around. Some of them came from other countries."

"It's a good thing they could easily communicate with us, so we are able to talk to them without any problems after all." added Xiaoyu.

Kazuya turned to his father. "I told you we should have named the school Mishima International instead."

"Shhh …" hushed Heihachi, ignoring Kazuya's complain.

"But Sir Lee said we are going to have another exchange student from Germany." continued Xiaoyu. "He said that student will be here next week."

"Grandpa, I think I should agree with dad. Should we make the school International now? So many foreigners coming around." suggested Jin. Heihachi smudged his fingers into his beard, as he closed his eyes.

"I'll have to think about that."

"Who wants desserts?!" as Jun came in with strawberry sundaes on platter.

"ME!" Heihachi busted out.

"Father, remember your diabetes. NO SUGAR!" explained Jun. Instead, she gave the old man a gelatin.

"Oh great, curses the diabetes!"

"Xiao?" called Jin.

"Mm?"

"You have …ice cream on your face." Jin pointed out.

Xiaoyu began to touch her face, finding where the missing ice cream is. Sadly, she failed. So Jin took a napkin and wiped the ice cream off her face.

"Next time, be careful when eating ice cream, ok Xiao?" Jin quoted. Xiao began to blush while Jin began to wipe off the residue on her face. But the truth is, Jin is just taking the advantage to touch Xiaoyu's smooth and flawless skin. They looked eye-to-eye, then their faces began to be red, but they were still at each other when …

"Oi Jin!" called Kazuya, dropping his fist on the table. "What are you doing to the young lady eh?!"

Jin hurriedly took the napkin off, then they both sat properly, with their hands on their laps.

"And why are you both blushing?" said Heihachi, mimicking Kazuya.

Jin and Xiaoyu looked at each other, seeing themselves merely red. They looked away at opposite direction. Later on, they both stood up.

"I'm going to the kitchen." said Jin.

"I'll check Panda." said Xiaoyu.

They departed to the opposite side. In less than 3 seconds, they came back and switched directions.

"Kitchen's this way." said Jin, passing Xiaoyu.

"Panda's this way." said Xiaoyu, passing Jin.

There was a moment of silence that filled the dining area, looking confused and baffled at what just happened. "Aw, those 2 look cute together. Aren't they Kazuya?" asked Jun as she sweetly smiled to her sweetheart.

….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Basketball fandom

**AN: Somebody asked be about ShinxAlisa pairing. Actually, I'm thinking about pairing Shin to someone xD (wait for chappy 4). For Alisa, I think you know who it is. Keep posting reviews guys.**

-oOo-

"Good morning everyone!" she said as she passed the door of their room. She smiled at each of her classmates, making them think something very unusual of Lili is happening to her. She puts that sweet smile on her face, while greeting every classmate.

"Hey Asuka." poked Miharu. "Lili is very happy today. Any idea why?"

"Hm, I'm also wondering about that." said Asuka as she titled her head while Lili greeted her closest friends.

"Hi Asuka and Miharu! How's your day?" Lili greeted.

"Well, the day just started, I couldn't tell." replied Asuka.

"Where's Xiaoyu?"

"Oh she's not here yet." answered Miharu. "She'll be here soon."

"You guys must be wondering why I'm happy right?" said Lili cheerfully. Miharu looked at her peculiarly.

"You know what Lili, you give me creeps." as Miharu shivered.

Lili chuckled really hard like crazy, fancily covering her mouth with her hand. All of her classmates looked at her. Damn, she looks like an angel, yet have an attitude like a demon, Asuka thought.

Meanwhile, while walking towards the room, Hwoarang told Shin and Steve about his greatest achievement: Date the prettiest girl in school!

"Prettiest you say?" asked Shin. "I bet if Jin heard ya, he'll probably protest."

"Jin? Pft! Come on! I don't care, at least I'm going to date the girl of my dreams!" said Hwoarang proudly as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Hwoarang's right, there are so many cute girls here at school. I mean …" then they both entered the room. They were standing right in front of the door as Steve pointed out some of their classmates. "…there's Christie Montiero. She has a flawless brown skin and I'm telling you, many foreigners are attracted to that kind of complexion; Julia Chang, both beauty and brains! If she take those glasses of, she's definitely unlike any other girls here; then our Arabian princess Zafina, with such mysterious beauty that uphold her. Whenever I see her …she reminds me of Athena of Greece."

Then Steve turned to his friends who were listening to him attentively. "Now you see? They are all unique, and unique is good!"

"Wow Steve, you are so incredible." praised Hwoarang.

"Hahaha! Thank you, that was way flattering."

"Hey, how come you know so much of the girls? You're new here!" asked Shin, pouting his lips.

"Well …" as Steve brushed his hair up while chuckling. "…I'm good at talking to many people actually."

Shin was jaw dropped. How come a new student like Steve be such a chick boy in a day? But on the other hand, Hwoarang seemed to be amazed by the Brit boy's 'social powers', especially to girls.

"Oh and by the way …" as the English boy asked. "…where is Jin Kazama?"

…..

"Xiao hurry!" said Jin, holding Xiao's hand as they ran.

"I told you not to wait for me! Now both of us need to run together to school!" as Xiaoyu panted and trying to catch her breath.

Jin decided to wait for Xiaoyu instead of going to school alone. But they are a bit late when they went and ran away from mansion. Jin seemed to enjoy holding Xiaoyu's hand, same as how Xiaoyu was feeling. It was like they were running at flower fields together.

"Finally we're here!" Jin exclaimed. "Xiao, come on!"

But before they could enter the locker room, Ganryu, their P.E. teacher, was waiting for them in crossed arms. "You are late!" then the bell rang.

"Sorry Sir Ganryu!" as Jin passed by Ganryu, along with Xiao by his hands. "…punishment will wait, alright sir?!" he said as his voice fades away.

"Ling and Kazama, get back here! Oh dear, kids these days never learn." he said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I think …we should have brought the motorcycle with us Jin."

"Yeah." Jin agreed. "But dad wouldn't let me."

As they went inside their room, a yell was brought to them. "Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu, this is the first time in MY teaching history that you are late!" as Miss Nina Williams, their teacher in History, pointed her long stick to Jin's face.

Jin and Xiaoyu, seeing their other classmates staring at them, bowed in front of Ms. Nina for apology, but she seemed to be mad about it.

"Sit down you two!" Nina Williams also competes at Tekken tournament. She is also an assassin and mother of Steve Fox. Only few knew about this, considering it most classified because …she is an assassin for damn sake!

Jin and Xiaoyu made it to their seat. Steve secretly gave Hwoarang 5 bucks on his hands grudgingly from the bet they made; if Jin is going to be absent, or he's going with Xiao. Steve made a cross look at Hwoarang, while Hwoarang only gave a mocking smile to his friend.

…

It's PE time. Ganryu was their PE teacher.

"Good morning students!" Ganryu greeted.

"Good morning sir Ganryu." greeted back the students.

Hwoarang, who was behind Jin, whispered on his ear. "Hey Jin, it's that fat guy again." Unfortunately, Ganryu heard him and pulled him by the ear.

"A-A-A-A-Aw! My ears!"

"You were saying something young man!?"

"N-Nothing sir!"

The other students laughed hard at their silly classmate, Hwoarang who sometimes could be a joker by accident. Asuka, who was watching the scene, leaned and whispered to Lili. "Hihihi, look at Hwoarang. His ears are turning red."

"Such a silly boy." as Lili shook her head.

Their first lesson was basketball. That's right; even the girls will get to learn basketball by force. If not, their grades will be lowered, even if you're a Tekken fighter. Ganryu is also a coach of the Mishima Polytechnic and trained Shin, Hwoarang and Jin as well.

"Will my players demonstrate the right way to steal a ball while on guard?" as Ganryu, then he turned to Hwoarang. "Since you're my FAVORITE student …" taunted Ganryu. "…you're going to guard the ball while Jin shows them how to steal it from you, understood?"

"HUH!?" as Hwoarang crumpled his handsome face. "Why should HE steal the ball from ME? He should be the one guarding the ball instead!"protested Hwoarang.

"Do I have to remind you?" then Ganryu made a mocking smile. "You're my FAAAVORITE student, remember?"

Hwoarang felt like the world's entire burden fell to him. Jin only sighed and went to his position.

Girls went fangirling and cheering for Hwoarang and Jin, since they are the 'pretty boys' in the whole campus.

Jin and Hwoarang may be friends, but they are also rivals in many ways; like who among them is the strongest, the smartest, and the most handsome boy around. It's a big deal for Hwoarang to have his fangirls around, but Jin seemed not to care. Xiaoyu was enough for him.

"GO JIN! YOU CAN DO IT!" shouted Xiaoyu with all her heart, together with the girls cheering. Jin heard her, and took a glance to wink at her with a smile. Xiaoyu's temperature began to rise and dropped her shoulders. Miharu saw this and began to poke Xiaoyu, who was still and frozen, smiling blankly as she watched Jin.

Lili, on the other hand, wanted to cheer for Hwoarang too. She doesn't want to be overtaken by Xiaoyu's extreme cheer to Jin, and Jin also overtaking his crush.

"DON'T LET HIM STEAL THE BALL, HWOARANG!"

Xiaoyu, Asuka, Miharu, and Alisa looked at Lili, who seemed to be on fire. But Lili seemed not to care at all. She keeps on yelling Hwoarang's name. Hwoarang, in the process, saw Lili and it made his hopes lift up high.

"Please, students! This is only a lesson! This isn't like Game 7 or something!" said Ganryu, then the students went to silence.

Jin was on his post while Hwoarang, who was dribbling the ball stayed focus on Jin's move. "You're not gonna take the ball this time, Kazama." said Hwoarang seriously.

"Is that so?" then Jin chuckled a little as he mockingly smiled to him. "Then I guess I have to do things MY WAY." then Ganryu took his whistle.

"My …the tension is getting heavier." as Alisa fanned herself with her hand.

"I wonder what they're up to." said Miharu, examining the 2 boys on the ground. The aura that they put during the tournament was applied even at basketball, she thought.

Moments later, Ganryu whistled, meaning the spar had begun. Jin roared to Hwoarang fast. Jin took a side-step, reaching the ball from his back, but Hwoarang managed to maintain his stance, still guarding the ball with him. But something amazing happened.

Jin swooped down to the left of Hwoarang, the immediately took the ball from his hands with a snatch.

"What the—?" thought Hwoarang, looking at Jin's eyes.

Jin smized his eyes straight to Hwoarang then smiled evilly at him. Jin turned many times before he could jump in the air and dunk the ball to the basket. The girls cheered eagerly at Jin Kazama, especially Xiaoyu. Girls began to cheer his name as it echoes through the whole gymnasium.

"Ooh …" as Ganryu just shook his head down. "I told these kids this is not like …oh whatever!"

Then a spiked golden brown haired guy came to the scene, to check such commotion that was happening at Ganryu's class. He was wearing his own jersey while holding a ball on his hands. "Any problem here, sir?" asked the boy.

"Lars! What brings you here?"

"Well …" as the boy scratched the back of his neck, noticing all the students are looking at him. "…we are training for the next basketball match sir." replied the boy.

"Very well Lars, very well." then he pulled Lars and took him in front of his students. "Class, this is Lars Alexanderson. He is the team captain of the basketball league here at Mishima Polytechnic. He's also a senior like you. He came from another section and he's good in basketball." introduced Ganryu, as he present his favorite (not to mention Hwoarang) player of all time.

"Please to meet you too." bowed Lars.

Alisa examined the tall, Sweden boy carefully. He was tall, masculine body, quite a charmer, and handsome too. Lars glared at the amazed Russian girl. They both stared at each other, merely eye-to-eye. Alisa's eyes were sparkling, making her green eyes shine. Moments later, she blushed entirely and leaned her head down, hiding her face. Lars, who seemed to have noticed, smiled to himself, and glanced at Ganryu.

"Sir, I need to get back to my team." requested Lars. "I need to train for us to win the upcoming basketball match."

"Oh yes! Sure Lars." said Ganryu, then Lars took a step and made a friendly wave to the students. When he was gone, students began to murmur about the Sweden guy.

"Isn't he a charmer?"

"So cool! He's a captain!"

"I love how he makes his hair like that."

"Is he a foreigner?"

"Jin said he came from Sweden."

"Wow, Sweden boy!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Yeah! I got to agree!"

Hearing the murmurings of the students, Jin and Asuka only made a deep sigh to themselves. The students didn't know; Lars is Jin's uncle. Oh well, let's see what will happen if they discovered later, thought Jin. Asuka found the scene very funny, then she took a glance at Alisa, who still had her head down, looking at her shoes.

"Alisa? You ok?"

"I-I'm fine Asuka . Don't worry about me …" said Alisa, nervously.

Asuka's eyes widen, then she smiled in the process. Oh my, Alisa is growing up, she thought.

…..

"PE class ended with new crushes found, which means Alisa. What else could happen next?" asked Asuka herself.

She was assigned to get all the balls (thanks to her cousin Jin who requested that) used to be returned at the basket and be put to the storage area. She was kind of annoyed, making her job feel heavy and hard for her.

"Why should I be the one doing this?" she asked herself again. "Jin …you'll pay for this …you'll see! I'll tell auntie Jun about how you treat me at school!" Later on, Asuka saw Steve, handling a basketful used basketballs.

It took like 5 seconds for them to stare at each other, then Asuka foolishly dropped the balls.

"WAH!" screamed Asuka, as she pointed her finger to Steve.

"Eh?" asked Steve questioningly, tilting his head in the process.

"You're …You're that guy!" yelled Asuka, still pointing her finger at Steve's face.

"What!? What is it?!" asked the cautious Brit boy, who thought he had done something wrong.

_Wait a minute Asuka, just a moment! Remembering last night, you saw Steve at the gym and talking to Bruce Irvin about boxing! If you tell Steve about your discovery, what do you think will happen?! Of course he'll definitely think you're a STALKER! What's worse, he'll be suspicious of you! What's worse he'll be—_

Yeah yeah! I know that! she told herself. She sighed at Steve, who seemed to be completely confused, only staring at her. She began to calm herself, and fixed her expression. "You're Steve Fox right?"

"Is that the reason why you were shrieking like that?" asked the Brit boy.

"LIKE what's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh hehehe, nothing?" as Steve cleared his throat. "Well, about the question, yes, I'm Steve Fox. You must be Asuka Kazama, right?"

"Right, Jin's cousin."

"Oh, I see. Nice meeting you again." as he started to draw a grin on his face to Asuka. "Oh and Asuka, I think you need help in retrieving those …" he said as he pointed out the escaping basketballs from the dropped container.

"Oh crap! Get back here!" said Asuka, as she started to chase down the balls that kept on rolling on the floor. Steve sighed and decided to give her a helping hand.

After they were done, they went together to their classroom. As they walked at the school corridor, they began to talk about things.

"So, you're gonna tackle your cousin?"

"I have to!"

"Why?!" asked Steve with wide eyes.

"Because he made me do the chores that HE should be doing!" exclaimed Asuka.

Men, this girl is amazingly scary, thought Steve. But still, I think she's sweet. "Here's the boys locker room. See you later Asuka!" then he left.

_Asuka, always remember to keep your mouth shut and be careful! If not, you're in a big trouble!_ she thought to herself as she sighed and wend inside the girl's shower room.

-oOo-


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: 'Guest' reviewed me if Leo is going to be in this story. Well …read this chapter xD. Please review if I need to change something …3**

**Chapter 4: the date; the Mysterious Stranger**

**-oOo-**

It was Saturday, and the big day has arrived.

"Hi Lili" he said shaking as Hwoarang greeted his princess, inside the house, while in front of her father. For Lili, dates should start first at house. "H-Hi, I mean; Good morning Mr. Rochefort." he greeted nervously.

Lili, seeing this, giggled a little. It's not usual for Hwoarang to be like this; nervous and have the nerve to invite such a prominent girl to a date from her house, in front of her father, inside the Rochefort mansion! But Hwoarang is indeed brave enough, although it can be seen to him he is a BIT nervous. I repeat …a BIT!

"So, you're Hwoarang, right boy?" asked Mr. Rochefort.

"Y-Yes, I am." as his voice became hoarse. He cleared his throat, then looked at Lili. She seemed to be happy to see Hwoarang inside her 'humble' home.

"My daughter has told me so many things about you. You're quite interesting, young man." as Mr. Rochefort massages his chin.

_What? Telling about what?_ he thought. _I wonder what she had told her father._

"Lili, dear …" as Mr. Rochefort turned to his beloved only daughter. "You take care and be careful, will you?"

"I will father. Thank you!" she said, as she hugged her father delightfully.

"And Mr. Hwoarang, please do take care of my daughter, and protect her at all cost." said Mr. Rochefort.

Hwoarang began to imagine; Lili and Hwoarang at the isle, making a promise from Mr. Rochefort as he handed her daughter in a wedding dress to Hwoarang, telling him to 'protect her at all cost'.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

_Wait Hwoa! Snap out of it! You're beginning to be in your own world again!_

"I will Mr. Rochefort." as he bowed to Mr. Rochefort and bid goodbye. Mr. Rochefort watched them as his daughter and Hwoarang made it to the front door.

Hwoarang made an inviting hand to Lili to ride with him on his motorcycle. Lili giggled a little seeing Hwoarang peculiarly formal to her. She accepted it and hoisted to his motorcycle. He turned it on, and made their way out from the mansion gate.

As Hwoarang was driving, Lili asked Hwoarang. "Since when did you become this formal?!"

***FLASHBACK***

"So, Hwoarang, we start in introducing yourself to the person in front of you." as Jin stood in front of Hwoarang. "Hi, Mr. Rochefort, my name is Hwoarang. May I have the honor to take your lovely daughter to a date?" he took example, as he bowed and offered a hand forward. Hwoarang was a bit flabbergasted and dismayed …that he has to act like that ….

"WHAT!? Like that?! Only introduction Kazama! That's way TOO fancy!" protested Hwoarang, after seeing such scene when Jin bowed to him.

Getting out of his patience, he immediately stood straight and massaged his temple. "You blockhead! You asked for my tutorial to be fancy at Mr. Rochefort, remember?!" as Jin burst out from his calm state. "Stop nagging!"

"Well …yeah …uhh I did …BUT not like that!"

"Don't be such a nag! It's late already … and we've been here for like 3 hours!"

"You really want to go home so fast, huh Jin?"

"Of course I do! Who would ever wanted to stay here?!"

"Oi Hwoa, just do what Jin said will ya?" as Shin yawned and rests his back at the grass. He made Jin's bag to be his support at the back.

"He's right Hwoarang. If you really like this girl, you'll do anything for her, and that includes being fancy." added Steve. Way back at London, he learned how many fancy people act back then.

"Yeah …being fancy especially when her name is Emilie de Rochefort." mocked Shin as they both burst into laughter and made a high-five.

"Mreh …but this is too much!" said Hwoarang, insisting. The real thing is, he could really do these kinds of things, but it's just that he thought he'll just look stupid if he does that.

"Oh Hwoarang …" as Jin approached his friend and patted his shoulder. "I know this is a bit difficult for you. In fact, this is way HARDER than training for the tournament." confessed Jin.

"Yeah …I know that Jin. It's just that …I want to impress her …right in front of her father …prove to her that I could be something far from being a well-known kick-ass." said Hwoarang, as he sighed deeply and scratched his neck. Jin, Shin and Steve could feel their friend's struggle to impress …someone way beyond his status in life.

"Hwoarang …" called Steve as he stood up, and left Shin lying on the grass. He rests his hands at both of Hwoarang's shoulders, "…I know Lili is a very special girl for you …but you don't need to be somebody else for her …"

"Yhup! He's right Hwoa." as Shin groaned and sat up. "Just be yourself, ok?!" then he grinned and made a thumbs up to Hwoarang.

Jin chuckled at the sight of his friend. "You know Shin, you look like uncle Lee."

"Excellent!" mimicked Shin, which made the 3 other boys bursts into laugh.

"Thanks guys …" said Hwoarang, as their laughter fades away. "Alright! Jin, do those for me again will you!?"

"Yeah yeah fine. Just don't add another 3 hours or I'll miss something." snorted Jin.

"Miss something?" asked Shin. "Would it be Xiaoyu?" then he chuckled.

Jin blushed then turned away. "S-Shut it. Come on Hwoarang …let's start again."

"Oh look! Jin looks like an apple!"

"Shut up!"

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"Well, I had …uhh …training! Yes, training before." replied Hwoarang to Lili.

"Training? Really?" asked Lili in disbelief, shouting due to the speed of the motorcycle.

"Oh, you don't want to believe me? You want me to prove it to you?" chuckled Hwoarang.

"Haha! Don't tell me you're gonna bring me to a fancy restaurant!" as Lili shoved off her hair from her face.

"Nope! I just need …to be myself, princess!" then the motorcycle went through faster.

Lili blushed while looking at Hwoarang's face by the side-view mirror. He really is into this date, she thought, as she saw Hwoarang grinning while in the motion of the motorcycle. Lili wrapped her arms at Hwoarang's waist. Hwoarang felt it, as Lili squeezed his waist even more and he let out a grin letting his teeth dry up.

…..

"I'm going now Auntie Jun!" as Xiaoyu bid goodbye to Jun and Panda.

"Come back soon, ok dear?"

"I will!" then she went outside the door. Jin saw her passing by him at the pathway. Xiaoyu saw him and stopped for a while to talk to him

"Where are you going?" Jin asked.

"To Asuka's, with Alisa."

"What time are you going home?" asked Jin again.

"Oh Jin, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm 19! I can handle myself!" pouted Xiaoyu in front of Jin as she playfully swayed her body.

"Are you sure about that?!" asked Jin worryingly. It was like he wanted to come with her going to his cousin's house, just to make sure.

"Why …?" then Xiaoyu smiled at him, approaching him and reaching his face. "Are you worried? Don't worry, your wife will be home soon, ok?"

"You know what Xiao, you're making your husba—hey!" then Jin blushed. "You …ugh …" but Xiaoyu only laughed at him, making Jin embarrassed.

"I was only joking, silly!" then she approached Jin, holding both if his arms, as Jin looked down to her, making their eyes meet. "I'll be home soon, I promise."

Jin sighed instead. He doesn't want to look like a protective husband to Xiaoyu. It's just …crazy!

"Ok Xiao. Be careful ok?" as Jin tried to draw a smirk on his face, in the process making Xiaoyu smile at him too.

"Ok! Bye!" the Xiaoyu left.

"Shouldn't you be kissing goodbye to me?" said Jin, hoping that Xiaoyu heard him.

"What?" asked Xiaoyu, as she stopped by the gate.

"Oh nothing …Go!" then Xiaoyu left at Jin's command. _Hope that goodbye kiss would happen soon though_, thought Jin.

…..

Alisa was on her way to Asuka's house when she passed to a grocery store. She bought some snacks with her and sodas for her visit, knowing Asuka and Xiaoyu love to eat so much.

"So, sodas, tortillas, tacos, 3 salads …uhh …whatever …"

While she was paying at the cashier, a tall guy stood behind her. "Weren't you the student from Sir Ganryu's PE class?"

She turned around, and saw Lars behind. To her shock, she blushed strongly, almost like she couldn't hold it longer.

"Uh ..Y-Y-Yes I am …"

"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Sir Ganryu's student at basketball. I'm Lars Alexanderson. And you are?" asked Lars.

"I'm …Alisa Bosconovitch ...I came from Russia." as her heat begins to heat even more.

"Oh! You're the daughter of Dr. Bosconovitch?"

"You know my father?!" asked Alisa amazingly.

"Why yes! I was little when I last saw him at my father's company."

"That's wonderful! It's so good to see a person that known my father a long time ago!" Alisa's eyes sparkled, which made Lars look at her …stuttering. "Uhm ..anything wrong Lars?"

"Oh uh ..hehehe …nothing!" blurted Lars, as he hid his pink face in front of Alisa. The cashier seems to notice them both and started to giggle quietly at them.

….

Lili and Hwoarang made it to Marshall Noodle's restaurant. They went inside and began to take their seats. Hwoarang pulled a chair for Lili as she sat down. She then thanked him for being a gentleman.

"Hwoarang? Does the name of the restaurant look familiar to you?" asked Lili, as she whispered to him, while holding a menu.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"Marshall Noodles …is there …ringing a bell?"

"Ringing a what?" asked Hwoarang innocently.

"Oh Hwoarang!" she said, as Lili sweetly chuckled to Hwoarang. "You're so adorable!"

"R-Really?" as Hwoarang grinned.

"E-Ehm! Excuse me, may I take your order sir, ma'am?" disturbed the waiter.

"Sure …uhh we'll have—Forest?" as Hwoarang surprisingly looked at Forest Law, who was taking their orders.

"Hwoarang?! Oh Miss Lili! What are you doing here?" asked Forest.

"We are having a date you see …" replied Lili.

Forest began to crumple his face as he looked at Hwoarang.

"You're dating this lunatic?" as he pointed his pen to Hwoarang, making Hwoarang furious.

"Oi …watch your mouth Bruce Lee!"

"Fine. May I take your orders?" then he began writing all of their orders. When he was finished, he turned to them. "Please wait for a moment …and please don't do anything stupid." Forest added. "That means you Hwoarang."

"What?!" he blurted out as Forest left them.

"Oh Hwoarang, just ignore him. He's just jealous because nobody would even dare to date him." said Lili, resting her chin against her crossed fingers, staring at Hwoarang.

"Well princess, this is the only thing I could afford you. I can't treat you to a fancy restaurant." confessed Hwoarang.

"Are you kidding me? This is way much better than any fancy restaurant!" Lili exclaimed happily. "Where are we going next?"

"Well …I was thinking of the park but—."

"That would be wonderful!" said Lili, cheerfully while smiling sweetly at Hwoarang. Hwoarang was relieved; he was beginning to be worried if the date would become a big mess, but at what he didn't expect, he seeing Lili smiling at his company.

_Thank goodness!_

…..

"Goodbye Asuka! See you on Monday!" waved both Xiaoyu and Alisa as they bode goodbye to her. They walked together, chatting about earlier.

"Yeah, if you've seen Jin's face, you'll definitely laugh too!" snickered Xiaoyu after narrating to her how Jin reacted to her 'supposed-to-be' joke earlier.

Alisa gave a modest laugh to Xiaoyu as she sway her bag while walking. "That was funny Xiaoyu." she said in a mild voice.

"So …you met Lars on your way?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Y-yeah …" she said bowing her head. "…he told so many great things about my father." then she lifted her chin up as she looked up in the sky and hark back to the time she saw Lars again. "You know what Xiaoyu …it was fun talking with him." she added, showing her red face.

"Oh …I see …" then Xiaoyu stopped walking. "The mansion is this way. I better get going Alisa."

"Ok, see you on Monday!"

"You too! Be careful!" reminded Xiaoyu, then they both left.

While Xiaoyu was walking on her way home, a group of goons happen to pass by and approached and began to encircle around her. Looks like she's in trouble.

"Hey there, beautiful! Where's your boyfriend?" asked one of the thugs. Xiaoyu remembered them; they were the same guys who attacked both Jin and Xiaoyu a long time ago, the ones that Jin successfully beaten up.

"You again!" she groaned and went to her fighting stance, ready for any chance if she gets attacked.

"Oh? Is that how a lady should treat a man who said flattering words to her?"

"Shut up …you're disgusting …and it's not flattering butthead!" then she began to kick them, pushed them hard and throwing them in the air. But she was caught off guard and held her both to her arms. They began to fool around her.

"I guess you just got cornered, lady!"

When the goon was aiming for her skirt, somebody threw a rock to him.

"Ugh! What the huh? Who's there?!"

A shadow of a boy, stood before them, as he plays with a rock, tossing it in the air.

"8 against 1?" then he stopped tossing it and grabbed it in the air. "So unfair …just unfair."

"Like who the hell are you? How dare you disturb my business!" cried out the goon.

"Oh? Is that how you treat a lady?" asked the boy, then he threw the last piece of rock to directly to his face and roared towards them.

He did not only punched and kicked them, he even threw them up in the air, broke their arms, make them scream for mercy (which he didn't give) and kicked them all to the trash bin.

The goons were struggling to get out the trash bin, which was very small for quantity for them to fit. They looked up at the boy, wearing his white Chinese-cut suit. He had blue ocean-like eyes.

"You …y-you're …stroooong …"

"Who ..are you?"

"Me?" then the boy stood up. "I'm Leo Kliesen, you weeping cockroaches!" then he turned around and saw Xiaoyu at the ground. He outstretched a hand to help her stand up. "You're safe now, milady."

Xiaoyu reached for his hands as she stood up. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome …miss …?"

"Xiaoyu …Ling Xiaoyu."

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Xiaoyu."

_To notice though, he looks like a girl. Don't even think about Justin Beiber!_ she thought.

"Say, would it be ok for you if you could have dinner at our house?" asked Xiaoyu. "Well …as an expression of my gratitude."

"Hm …that'll be nice for me! Thank you!" then they left the goons still stuck at the trash bin.

…..

"Todaima! (I'm home!)" shouted Xiaoyu as she opened the door and let Leo get in.

Leo was flabbergasted, his head was tilted up and mouth amazingly opened, as he twirled around to examine the whole area. The 'house' was so big, he thought. He saw chandeliers, the long staircase in the middle, and he could hear footsteps around the 'house'.

"Is this what you call a house?" as he turned to Xiaoyu, astounded. "This ought to be a mansion!"

Hearing distinct voices at the front door, Jun began to run and hugged Xiaoyu.

"OH thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed. "Are you hurt? Tell me Xiaoyu dear!"

"N-No, I'm fine Auntie Jun! Don't worry."

Then, hearing Xiaoyu's voice, Jin hurriedly went out of his room and ran hurriedly down the stairs. But, he stopped for a moment when he saw Xiao saw with another guy …

"Xiao!"

"Jin!" then Xiaoyu ran to him.

"Are you ok? I heard those guys attacked you again." asked Jin, deeply worried for Xiao. In reply, Xiaoyu shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Leo was there to save me, thanks to him!"

_Say what?_ he asked himself. Jin looked at the guy, his eyebrows narrowed down as he examined Leo. Jin began to approach him to reach his hand. He spoke in deep, monotone voice.

"Hi, my name is Jin Kazama. Thank you for saving Xiao."

"You're welcome! I'm Leo Kliesen!"

"What are you doing?" cried out Heihachi, as he stood above the 2nd floor. "Invite the boy to dinner! Come on! Chop chop!"

As they ate their dinner, Heihachi asked Leo all of what happened, on how he beat off the goons and especially how he saved Xiaoyu. Heihachi, Kazuya and Jun were quiet amazed to the bravery of Leo.

Jin could almost feel like he wanted to remove his eardrum.

"So, where did you come from, lad?" asked Kazuya.

"I came from Germany, sir."

"Really?" asked Jun. "Isn't Germany far from here?"

"I really couldn't tell Ms. Kazama. I was asleep while at the plane." then they all laughed at the little humor Leo had put in, except for Jin, who pretended he was way too busy eating his meal.

"So …you plan to study here?" asked Jin.

"Uhm …yeah. Actually, I just enrolled to a school near here. By Monday I'll start." said Leo, as he ate the strawberry sundae made by Jun. "WOW! This is amazingly delicious, Ms. Kazama!"

"Why thank you! You're so kind!" praised Jun.

_Please, please! Gout my eardrums now! Or make me disappear unnoticed!_ Jin thought. Everybody seemed to enjoy Leo's company, especially Xiaoyu.

_I guess she just met her light and shining armor_

**-oOo-**

**AN: So …Leo in this chapter is a 'he' …but it'll change when I say when Leo became a 'she' (although as we know it, Harada confirmed she is a girl. Eleonor Kliesen)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jealousy?; German exchange student

**-oOo-**

"Thanks for dinner, Mr. Mishima." as Leo and the others walked towards the door, leaving Jin behind with his arms crossed.

"Never mind that, son! Then Heihachi chuckled hard, echoing through the hallways of the mansion. "Maybe you can come back soon, what do you say?"

Leo's eyes shone. "That would be wonderful! Thank you!" then he turned to Xiaoyu, and bowed down. "We'll see each other again, milady." then he set off. They all watched him (except for Jin, who was still at the staircase) leave the gate of the mansion.

"Well, that's all for today." said Heihachi. They all left to the kitchen, only leaving Jin and Xiaoyu at the front door. Jin approached Xiaoyu, who was leaning herself at the doorway.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

_Oh come on …somebody has to talk!_

"That Leo's sure is noble, huh?" scoffed Jin, as he points out Leo by lifting his chin.

"Yeah …"

"And strong…"

"Of course …"

"And handsome …"

"Yeah …what?"

"He sure is a good-looking guy for you too." as Jin turned his back to Xiaoyu. Then Jin mumbled. "…I guess you just met your light and shining armor."

"Where is this going?" asked Xiaoyu with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing."

"Say what?" as Xiaoyu ran and grabbed Jin's shoulder to face her, but he only tossed his face away from her. "You got problems, young man?" as she puts her hands to her waist.

"Problem!?" then Jin's calm demeanor was replaced with anger. "This morning, I decided to do my homework in trigo which Ms. Anna gave to us, then dad hid my keys so I couldn't use my motorcycle; after that, I TRIED to call you many times, but you haven't answered! Now you see the problem here?! It's me ok?!" then Jin breathed heavily to catch some air.

"You're missing something …" said Xiaoyu with crossed eyes, leaning her head towards Jin. "You're jealous huh?!"

"J-Jealous?! Like Why would I be jealous of?" said Jin with crumpled face.

"Of Leo, and also for him saving my life!"

"Hey! He only got there in time to save you!"

While the 2 was arguing, up the stairs, Jun and Kazuya were watching the 2 teenagers fighting.

"Well, I guess that's what he is best at Jin! I owe him my life!" Xiaoyu retorted back to him. Jin, shocked by her comment, raised his voice.

"NOW YOU OWE HIM YOUR LIFE!?" said Jin in disbelief. _No way Xiao, no way!_

"After what he had done for me …YES!" she declared as she stared sternly at Jin. Jin couldn't believe this, this just so ….not happening right now.

"OH yeah!?" Jin said. "Well …uh …F-F-F-Fine!" then he turned around and went upstairs, ignoring his parents who just watched them.

"Fine! If that's what you want!" the she added some last words. "And grow-up will you!?"

"I'm already grown-up!" he said, before closing the door. "You're the only one who hasn't!"

"ARRRRGH!" she groaned, then turned around, crossing her arms. She hid herself while she sobbed.

Jin slammed the door hard, almost making it echo through the halls …everywhere the house. He stood by the door and stayed there, then he leaned his back and head at the door, thinking about the mean things he retorted to Xiaoyu.

"What are you doing, Jin?" he told himself, slapped his forehead in grief. "Are you really—no! I couldn't be jealous!" then he walked to his window pane, staring at his reflection at the glass, examining himself.

"Yeah admit it Jin …"

"…you are jealous …"

Outside Jin's room, stood the worried mother. Jun looked at Kazuya.

"Hon, should we—."

"No, let them be." as Kazuya approached Jun. "It'll be over soon, I promise you that."

"I know that …but for how long?"

Kazuya just scratched the back of his spiked hair and looked at Jun. "Well …Jin is a man, and Xiaoyu is a lady …I guess they'll figure something out."

…

Monday came so fast. It was like nothing had happened these past few days. Students chat with their friends, telling them how wonderful their weekend is, especially Lili.

They were walking towards the room as they chat.

"I'm telling you guys!" as Lili exaggeratedly spread her arms wide. "The stuffed toy was like, human size! Like this!"

"Wow, you seemed to have a great date, Lili, but with Hwoarang?" teased Asuka.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. he may be silly and awkward sometimes, but …" then everything went to pink and flowers to Lili. "…He is as gentle and sweet as a Prince!"

"W-Well …if you say so?" she then looked around and noticed one of her classmates is missing. "Where's Xiaoyu?"

"She isn't here yet." replied Alisa.

"They're late again, I guess." added Miharu.

"No …actually, Jin is already here." as Asuka clarified to her friends.

"Why is Xiao not with him?"

"Hm …" Asuka only shrugged . "I don't know. Who knows?"

…

At the room, Jin only sat and looked at the window. He really felt guilty after what happened last Saturday after dinner. He was unable to listen to Hwoarang's story, for his mind was like nowhere present.

"OH I got it at the arcade. I won it!"

"Congratulations on your successful date Hwoarang." greeted Steve, but Shin pulled his shoulders to face him.

"Wait a second! It's too early to celebrate, Fox!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Shin turned to Hwoarang, who was resting feet up the table. "Hwoa, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Shin?"

Shin unexpectedly leaned forward at Hwoarang, making Hwoarang feel uncomfortable.

"Oi Shin! That's too close!" he exclaimed, as he pulled away his face from Shin, but Shin reached to him even more.

"Tell me; did you had a chance …to kiss the Monegasque princess?!"

Hwoarang's face turned super red, his eyes widen in shock, and his heart began beating faster.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"OHH! I want to know too Hwoarang! Did you really?!" as the curious Brit boy, as he slammed his fist to Hwoarang's table.

Shin and Steve were covering Hwoarang's face.

"Tha—That's stupid!"

"Oh look at him, he's blushing …"

"I am not!"

"Yeah …I could tell …what do you think Jin? Jin?"

"Huh?" as Jin turned to his friends. "About what?"

"Weren't you listening to my story before, Kazama?" asked Hwoarang.

"Oh …n-no …sorry about that." apologized Jin, as he stares back to the clouds, where his mind was. Steve noticed his sudden silence. It's not typical to them that he acts like that …but in some way …he's thinking very deep.

"Hey Jin …you ok?" asked Steve.

Jin was about to open his mouth when Hwoarang suddenly interrupted him.

"Don't tell us 'nothing' Jin, we know when you are troubled." warned Hwoarang.

"He's right Jin." then Shin patted his shoulder. "We're your friends! You can't hide something from us. Don't worry, we're here to help." as Shin drew a friendly smile to Jin.

Jin felt relieved, then he slightly smiled and looked up at them. "Thanks guys." then he began to talk.

…..

"Yeah …and that's what happened guys!" then Xiaoyu began sobbing as she digs her face to her palm in front of her friends. Asuka sat back with her at the bench and patted her shoulder.

"Don't cry Xiaoyu, I know my cousin may seem to be possessive sometimes and kind of a jerk but …uhh …" then she looked up at Lili. "…a little help here?"

"Oh! Uhh …everything will be alright between you two, we know you will!" as Lili's sweat drop appeared.

Then Xiaoyu lifted her head up, with tears pouring over her face. "Y-You think so? What if Jin—?"

"Jin? Oh please …" then Asuka began to knuckle-crackle her fist. "I'LL take care of him."

Having a vision of what she might do, Alisa asked her. "What are you planning, Asuka?" she said worriedly, to what might Asuka have in mind.

"You'll see …"

….

Lunch time was over. Jin was walking alone at the corridor when the ground was trembling.

"W-What's happening?" then he looked around, he saw nothing. The ground was still shaking, and then he heard heavy footsteps, approaching from his back.

The last thing he knew was that he received a surprising KICK, full to his face …by Asuka.

"UGH! What the—?"

"KAZAMA JIN!" she roared angrily at Jin, as he tumbles down to the ground.

"Hey what the hell?!" he said as he fixed his face. "What's the big idea?!"

"Yeah, like you're the one going to hell! What's wrong with you, stupid!?" Asuka shouted as she shook Jin by the collar.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You stop pretending! Of course you know what I'm talking about you blockhead!" knowing what she meant, Jin's eyes narrowed down, taking away his face.

"Oh …that huh …" he said, mumbling.

"What's wrong with you stupid!? Why are you being like that to Xiaoyu?! You mean jerk head!" Asuka was aiming to punch his face again, but Jin was able to hold Asuka's fist and threw her hand away. Then Jin pushed Asuka, making her slide down to floor in the process.

As Jin stood up and cleared the dust from his uniform, he glanced at Asuka. "You know nothing much about what happened, couz."

But Asuka was furious. She chased Jin back and made a high-kick on his back. But Jin dodged well and he held Asuka's foot, which was held up high.

"H-Hey! Let go Jin!"

"No."

"Argh buckhead!"

"Brat!"

"Selfish!"

"War freak!"

"Jealous old man!"

When Jin heard such word, a lightning struck his chest. He went cold, chills reaching his spine and knees. His body became soft, and he let go of her. Asuka noticed Jin's sudden mood change.

"Jin? Oi say something." then she leaned forward. "You're… jealous huh?" but Jin turned his face away, narrowing his eyes, tyring to prevent to answer the question. Asuka slapped her head and shook her head with it… "Oh my …Jin.."

"I don't know, but I suddenly felt it!" as he gripped his hands tighter. "…and somehow …I didn't like it at all …"

"Look couz …" as Asuka patted Jin's shoulder. "…it's ok to be jealous sometimes, but you must do it and put it at the right place and time."

"I knew that Asuka …but then …than Leo …"

"Jin, listen to me." she said flatly. "Apologize to Xiaoyu."

"HUH!?"

In misery, she slapped her head again.

"LOOK, I don't care how much you love Xiaoyu or how much you are jealous of that Leo guy, but please …for damn sake …put your pride down and apologize to her!" then she looked up, hoping her cousin would understand. "…understood?!"

"Right …" Jin nodded, seconds later, he quickly returned his face to Asuka, showing a surprised look with red cheeks. "Wait! Did you just said I love her?!"

"Oh …aren't you?!" then Asuka made a mocking smile to him. Jin only backed away, and hid his face. Asuka, realizing her cousin's cute romance, chuckled as she left some few words. "Go to our room, Xiao is waiting." she said, waving at her back.

Jin only stood there, as he watched his cousin disappear from one edge of the wall. Suddenly, his spirit lifted up. He began running at the corridor as fast as he could. He didn't care if he would somehow hit a student on his way …at least he should see Xiao still in the room.

Then it just so happens he almost bumped to Julia Chang. "HEY! NO RUNNING AT THE CORRIDORS!" but he didn't listen.

He eventually reached their room, seeing his classmates eating their lunches. His sweat was pouring down on his face. He was panting really hard, when he noticed Xiaoyu and the others weren't at his room.

"Eh?!" he asked himself, tilting his head. "Where did they go!?"

….

Xiaoyu, Lili and Alisa were walking outside around the school ground.

"So, this Leo, is he cute?" asked Lili.

"Hm, let's see. If you examine him, he looks like a girl actually, and his hair style, like Justin Beiber's, only a bit shaggier." described Xiaoyu, remembering every moment he saw the boy.

"So, he's a foreigner?" asked Alisa. "In what part of Germany?"

"Hmm, he didn't tell much."

Suddenly, Xiaoyu stopped walking as she stared at the girl, standing before them.. he examined the girl carefully, then her eyes widen in disbelief, her mouth widely open as she hardly spits the word from her tongue.

"L-Leo?!"

The girl heard her name, then turned to the direction of the voice. When she saw Xiaoyu, merely staring at her, her expression became identical to hers.

**(AN: So now, Leo here is a 'she', and forever she will be xD)**

Xiaoyu examined the girl; she was wearing their uniform, wearing a miniskirt and a cute clip on her hair, her face …she definitely is LEO!

"Leo? Is that you!?"

In godspeed, she ran away. "OH CRAP! NO WAY! NOT THIS TIME!" Leo mumbled to herself.

Xiaoyu, horrified, pointed at Leo's direction. "Get her!"

Alisa, in Xiaoyu's command, suddenly copes down. "Understood." then the girl for what they've known to be the shyest in the class ran like a speeding bullet.

Lili and Xiaoyu were baffled. Lili's cyan eyes showed as her eyes opened wide. "Wow, does any of us have any idea she could run like that?"

"Beats me; let's go!"

Alisa was chasing down Leo. She tried to call to halt her, but Leo didn't stop.

"Get back here!" shouted Alisa.

Leo was getting tired after such. She wants to stop running, but she doesn't want to be caught by Alisa. "Men, does she even get tired?!" she exclaimed to herself.

Well, all things should come to an end, right?

After such long run around the Mishima Polytechnic, she reached the dead end. "Oh snap! Not now!" then she turned around, where in a distance she could see the pink haired girl running towards her. "I guess you're in a fight, Leo." then she hoisted herself and formed a fighting stance.

Alisa, when she knew she was getting close to Leo, jumped up and kicked Leo, but Leo managed was on guard and able to block her face. Alisa attempt a high crescent kick, and successfully hit Leo, making her hit the wall hard in the process. Before Alisa charges, she immediately stood up. Alisa roared her fist to Leo, but Leo grabbed it then elbowed Alisa, making her slide on her feet.

Xiaoyu and Lili reached the 2 girls fighting; there they saw Alisa fight like a pro.

Lili became even more shocked. "Alisa will INDEED explain herself to us later!" Lili exclaimed, as they both rushed to Alisa and Leo. they held Leo's arm when she was caught off guard, and stuck her to a wall.

Leo was trying to struggle herself to get away, but Lili and Xiaoyu were strong. "Leo! Please I need to talk to you!" pleaded Xiaoyu. After many attempts to get away, she surrendered to them.

"Oh alright! You caught me! Happy now?!" she retorted, as Lili and Xiaoyu let go of her, sure enough that she's not going elsewhere.

"Oh my, Leo, you're …" as Xiaoyu examined her their school girl uniform. "You're …a girl!"

"Of course I am! I always was!" as she drags her hand back from them.

"But why?!" cried Xiaoyu. "Why do you need to dress up like a boy?!" Xiaoyu asked. "Who are you?!"

Moments later, someone was coming. It was Jin and Asuka, who heard such commotion. They hurriedly went to the place where Xiao was. Suddenly, Jin made a full stop.

"L-Leo? Leo Kliesen?!" as Jin looked from her foot to head. "You're a …girl?!" _The guy I've been jealous off was a girl the whole time?!___thought Jin.

"So this is the one you're getting jealous off?" asked Asuka, making a crumpled, confused face to them.

"Hey! Shut it!"

"What?!" paced Asuka.

Leo had so much embarrassment at that time. 2 people that she knew; Jin and Xiaoyu, are staring at her unknowingly. She shouldn't have kept this a secret. So she stood up straight in front of them, them bowed to them.

"I'm so sorry everyone. My real name is Eleonor Kliesen …and also Leo. Nice meeting some of you again."

Everyone of them couldn't almost believe what they just witnessed. Xiaoyu was somewhat baffled; seeing the handsome good-looking boy, now cute and wearing a skirt and clip.

"Oh …I can't believe this." as Xiaoyu held her head, feeling herself dizzy.

"Wait …I'm confused now." interrupted Alisa. "…why would a cute girl like you would dress up like a boy?"

Everybody was silent.

**-oOo-**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Confessions

**-oOo-**

Hot afternoon, Leo—I mean Eleonor, Alisa, Lili, Asuka, and Jin sat beneath a tree. There they talked about Eleonor's past. They need to learn more from her, especially Jin and Xiaoyu. After the shocking revelation they had witnessed, Jin and Xiaoyu don't know what to think anymore.

"So…" as Lili smudges her fingers to her chin. "…you dress-up as a boy, to keep your identity hidden?"

Leo nodded.

"…and so that the enemies of yours won't find out who you are?" asked Jin, crossing his arms, with a stern look directly to Leo.

"Yes."

"But from whom, Leo?" asked Xiaoyu, still couldn't believe that her light and shining armor was a girl.

"Uhm, well, not really from a person." clarified Leo, as she tilted her head while gripping her skirt. "…the enemies I'm talking about are the ones I'm fighting at a tournament."

Jin sighed, knowing what she means by the 'tournament'. "Is this… is this Tekken Tournament?" asked Jin. Leo's eyes widen in shock at the moment she heard the said tournament.

"Wha—you, how did you know?!" she asked amazingly, making her blue ocean-like eyes appear visibly. Getting the sudden reaction, Jin chuckled slightly to himself.

"Well, you see…" Asuka tried to explain. "…we all… uhh… compete at the same tournament." then she turned a glimpse to Alisa, whose head was down. "Oh no, don't tell me you too?!"

"W-Well… I just joined this past tournament." Alisa replied twitching her shoulders as her hands rests on her lap.

Leo's amazement increased. "That's incredible!" as Leo looked at them. "…we all came from different nations, but yet we were like… bounded together in this school!" exclaimed Leo, while she stuck her hair at her ears.

Those actions, made Jin a little bit uneasy. He couldn't believe that the guy he's been getting jealous off, is here, with a cute clip on her hair, wearing a skirt, acting like a girl (well, perhaps?) in front of him!

"Yeah… and I thought it sucks…" replied Jin. Xiaoyu elbowed him by his sides. "Ow!"

"Jin… please!?" scolded Xiaoyu, making that motherly stern look at him, same as his mom.

"What?" he muttered. Then he glanced at Asuka, making him remember that he should apologize to Xiaoyu… this instance! But how will he do that? He's still stuck at a situation he couldn't even believe for himself.

"By the way, you seem to know so much about the tournament, Jin." said Leo.

"Actually, my grandfather was the one who organized the tournament." explained Jin, looking at Leo. She was making that anime-like shocking face at Jin.

"R-Really?!" exclaimed Leo. "I can't believe this! I wonder who else in school competes at Tekken."

By that question, Asuka remembered Steve; he was talking at that Bruce Irvin guy. He must be training with that man. He must also be competing at Tekken, he definitely has to be!

"Well, there are others too; there's Hwoarang, Christie, Julia, Zafina, Miss Nina, Miss Anna, Sir Lee… uhh… who else?"

"Lars and Sir Ganryu." added Jin.

Upon hearing this, Alisa blushed by the time she heard Lars' name.

"H-Him too?!" asked Alisa to Jin, clumping her hands together as if she were praying.

"Oh uhh… yeah. He joined the tournament last time. There are also Grandpa, dad, mom, and me as well." added Jin, making Leo and Alisa look at him, flabbergasted. "Uhh… why are you staring at me like that?"

"That's… a complete… family pack." mumbled Leo, her eyes still widen.

"Excuse me?!"

"Lars competes too?! That's wonderful!" exclaimed Alisa.

Everybody seemed to enjoy each other's company, sharing their last fights, the players they hated most, and their wins and losses. Leo was right; they are being bounded in one school. It must be fate, or somehow the author of this story is making them bound together. Who knows who might come to them? But what they don't notice, they are now making another circle of friendship.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch is over. They all walked together to the classroom. Since its Leo's first class, she introduced herself to the students. She's classmates with them. Jin wondered why they are being bounded together. Is this grandpa's plan?

Miss Anna Williams, their teacher in Trigonometry, introduced her at her first class in the afternoon.

"Class, I need your attention please." as Miss Anna called out her students. "We have a new student, and she came from Germany." then she took a glimpse outside to the girl standing at the door. "Please, come in."

As Leo started to step her foot at the classroom, everybody was dazed as they stare to her. People began to mumble at their seatmate.

"Wow, look at her."

"She's so cute."

"Hope she sits beside me."

"No mine."

"Nuh-uh! Mine!"

"Stop it will you?!"

Hwoarang, Steve and Shin were jaw-dropped at the girl standing in front.

"Whew." said Hwoarang impassively.

"So we've got ourselves Helen…" whispered Steve to his seatmate, Shin. Shin, who was unconsciously staring at the 'Helen', was stuttered as he stares merely at Leo, still introducing herself. Steve began to poke Shin; in the face, at his sides, at his arm, but nothing happened.

"Oh… my… goodness." was all that Shin could say. "Wait, what's her name again?!"

"Weren't you listening, Paris?" teased Steve, snickering at his friend. Shin pinched Steve at his sides that it made him jump out to his seat. Anna and the others were interrupted at such commotion they caused.

"Will the two of you share with Eleonor what you were talking just now?" announced Anna at her nephew, who was standing as his classmates look at him. Jin seeing this, only shook his head.

"Well, Miss Anna, Shin wants to ask, what's the name of the girl again." replied Steve proudly, but Shin, whose cheeks are merely red, tackled him as he sat down to his seat.

The students went 'Oooohhh' at Shin as they saw him blushing from embarrassment.

"H-hey! I didn't—."

"It's ok, I'll say it again." replied Leo. "My name is Eleonor Kliesen. I came from Germany and I like spelunking. Nice to meet you …mister…?"

"Uhh…" said Shin with a shaking voice. "S-Shin… Shin Kamiya?"

"Why is it like you are not sure about your name?" teased Anna. All the other students started laughing at him.

Asuka was laughing her hearts out, seeing Shin so awkwardly blushing. This was her first time to see Shin like this. Although Shin may look like a jock like Hwoarang sometimes, or calm and cool like Jin in some way, she just witnessed his true self.

2 subjects passed and they're done. It's time to go home now. Jin, Hwoarang, Shin and Steve waited outside for the girls, now including Leo.

"Hi Lili!" greeted Hwoarang, as he saw him appear at the gate of the Mishima Polytechnic, and made him smile.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting!" as Lili waved at them.

Steve, seeing such little romance, whispered to Shin.

"Can we consider them a couple now?" asked Steve.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at them; don't they look like couples now?" asked Steve. Shin began to think about it too, as he smudges his fingers to his chin, while seeing the two lovebirds talking.

"Hmm… I guess we'll have to wait more."

"Hm. Ok." he shrugged. Then he saw Asuka, coming towards them. He left Shin and approached Asuka. "Hi Asuka. It's nice to see you again."

"Oh… uh…" Asuka was stunned when she suddenly saw Steve in front of him. "Y-Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Steve!"_ Oh no! Has he discovered I'm following him all his way to the gym? _thought Asuka.

"Are you alright? You're sweating… and all red. You sick?" asked Steve worryingly.

"N-No! Hehehe, I'm ok!"as Asuka chuckled awkwardly. Little she knew, Jin was behind her, approaching them.

"She's only like that because she saw a cute boy in front of her." teased Jin, sticking his tongue out to Asuka.

"Shut up Jin!" retorted Asuka as she blushed even more. _Damn, why am I like this?_

"Mreh…" as Jin waved his hands up high.

"Should we get going?" invited Alisa to them all, and then they set off.

They all walked together, asking Leo so many questions about her… especially Shin.

"So you also compete at Tekken tournament too?" asked Shin, as he walks closer to her.

"Uh, yeah; most of them I already knocked out."

"That's interesting, for a girl like you."

"Oh uhh… thank you."

"I wonder if you dated any of them…"

"No, I'd rather not. That would be very uncomfortable."

"Really? You prefer a guy who doesn't compete at King of Iron Fist Tournament?" asked Shin, rather trying to sneak an opportunity.

Leo scratched her head, not knowing how to answer Shin's sudden question.

"I-I don't know…"

_Is he courting Leo?_ thought Jin. He couldn't believe that the boy he's been jealous off is actually a girl… now being asked by his best friend to a date! This was totally unexpected. He's been jealous for nothing… rather dismaying as he thought it would be than losing at a match. He then realized he REALLY has to apologize to Xiaoyu. If he hadn't been over-acting and such, they'll still be ok until now; laughing, teasing, going out, maybe… date too?

"X-Xiao?" he called out with hoarse voice. He cleared his throat from nervousness. "Would you mind if we… uhh… go home together?"

Xiaoyu turned to Jin, feeling the same as Jin is; nervous and don't know how to respond.

"Oh… w-well it's ok for me." replied Xiaoyu. She feels guilty about the things she had retorted to her ultimate crush! _What if he's turned off to me? What if he doesn't like me anymore?_

"So Asuka, where do you live?" asked Steve.

"Oh… near a gym?" said Asuka, trying to throw a net at Steve.

"Really?" then he turned around, and placed his hands behind his head. "That's interesting… say, want me to walk you home?"

"W-Wha—Oh! D-don't! It's ok really! It's ok for me to walk home myself!"

"Are you sure? There are so many bad guys luring around your street."

"How did you know?" asked Hwoarang from behind.

"OH nothing, I just heard rumors…" then the topic was cut down.

_I'm right, he doesn't want to talk about it,_ thought Asuka. _I think he doesn't want any of us to know. Wait a sec! What if he knew a lot about us rather?! What if he knows that I'm following him?! I'm only following him because he might be spying at us. I got to be careful._

One by one, they all bid goodbyes to each other.

"Hey Leo, say if I could—." but Shin was pulled out by Jin at his collar.

"Don't mind him Leo, just go." commanded Jin, holding at his hand the chibi-like Shin, struggling to let him go.

"Oh thank you." then she ran and waved at them.

"Hey!" as Jin released him. "Like what's the big idea huh, Jin?!"

"Stop fooling innocent girls, Shin! She's still new here at Japan!"

"Oi! I have never fooled anyone Jin! Why? Xiaoyu is also new here in Japan, right?"

Then Jin and Xiaoyu blushed and turned their heads away. Shin saw this, but he sighed instead. "My, my… well I better get going! See you guys tomorrow!" then Shin ran fast, catching up with Leo.

All was left was Jin and Xiaoyu. Again, there was another silence between them. Finally Jin began to speak.

"Sh-Shall we—?"

"Of course…" then Xiao followed through.

As they walk, they didn't even say a single word to each other. _Come one Jin! What are you waiting for? Go ahead! Say it!_ Jin thought, counting seconds to speak.

Jin immediately ran in front Xiao blocking her way. Xiaoyu was surprised by this that it halted her.

"I'm sorry!" they both said in chorus. They were confounded when they realized they said the same words together.

"No, Xiao! I should be the one sorry!" pointed Jin out.

"Don't be ridiculous! I should be the one sorry!" Xiaoyu defended back. There was another silence again.

The wind blows their faces. Jin was looking at Xiaoyu as her pigtails danced with the wind. After such, they realized, their faces were getting closer and closer, until it was inches away. Xiaoyu immediately pulled herself away from Jin.

"This is crazy…" she said to herself in a soft voice.

"What?"

"This! This… Us… fighting like… like…"

"Like what?" he asked as Jin's eyes small down, looking at Xiaoyu while he came closer to her. Xiaoyu backed away a few steps and saw her caught at the wall. Jin then rests his hands at the wall, making him and Xiaoyu look at each other, face-to-face. Xiaoyu was surprised that she dropped her bag. "This?" he asked her.

"Jin… I uhm…" she looked into his chestnut eyes. Her face began to burn.

"Continue what you're saying." said Jin in hoarse voice. His face was like 1 inch apart from Xiaoyu's nose. Xiaoyu's heart was pounding fast and her face was burning more. She felt her temperature rising.

"W-We… fight like…" then she turned her face away. "…crazy married couples…"

Jin wasn't surprised at all. They really do fight like married couples. Jin pulled Xiaoyu's chin up to the level of his face. Xiao stared at his eyes. Jin smiled at her, seeing Xiaoyu's red face because of him.

"Really? Do you think so?" he asked as his voice became hoarser as usual, closing his face even more to Xiao.

"Y-Yeah…" Xiaoyu whispered to Jin. "Will you please stop doing that?"

"What?"

"The eyes!"

"What about it?"

"I-It makes me feel…" but Xiaoyu's words died there when she caught herself staring at Jin's chestnut eyes. It was like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Jin stared at her still, and then he looked at Xiao's lips, which were red and thin. He wanted to kiss those lips of hers, feeling the passion. Jin closed his eyes and brushed his lips to Xiaoyu, by which Xiaoyu gladly accepts.

It was a long and passionate kiss. Jin held Xiaoyu's face at her cheeks. Xiaoyu rests her hand at Jin's shoulder, pulling him closer to her. As Jin went closer, the kiss felt even better. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Xiaoyu could feel the taste of Jin's tongue, as she hungrily accepts it. Jin leaned closer, stroking her hair, her face and her back.

Xiaoyu was in the middle of the greatest part of the kiss, when she suddenly pushed Jin away from her, making Jin make contact to the opposite wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" exclaimed Xiaoyu, holding her big red face.

"I-I DON'T KNOW! I-I HAVE NO… ugh!" as Jin defended himself and couldn't believe what they were doing. "Wha—what just happened anyway?"

Xiaoyu was breathing heavily. "We uhh… I-I don't… ugh…" as she surrendered herself and sat down at the ground. "We were kissing…" she declared to him.

As Jin was catching his breath, he walked close to Xiao, who was still sitting at the ground, and rests his back against the wall.

"I think so too…" he sighed. "Well… I don't regret that happened."

"Why?" asked Xiaoyu, as she lifted her head to Jin.

Jin only looked at her, and then he began to sit on his knees and faced Xiaoyu. "Xiao, what do you feel for me?" asked Jin. Xiaoyu's eyes widen, and her face began to redden again.

"Well… I uh…hey! What are you doing?" to her surprise, Jin grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. "It's beating so fast!"

"I know… and I could feel that I might faint not so long after this." Jin replied, then they both chuckled.

"Really?" she smiled. It felt good knowing that her crush is here touching her hand… who had also kissed her. "About what you have asked… I thought… you already knew that I uhh… you know…"

"Whaaat…?"

"Uhh…well…"

"Say it…"

"Could you just wait for me to finish?!"

"Oh sorry, but it's just that you were so slow when you're talking." Jin grinned, looking intently to her eyes. "It's ok Xiao…"

"But you know it!"

"Well I want to hear it from you…"

Xiaoyu inhaled deeply, then with enough courage inside, she began to speak.

"I-have-a-crush-with-you-since-I-entered-Mishima-Polytechnic-and-started-living-at-your-mansion-and-I-really-like-you-so-much-that-maybe-I-could-feel-like-I-love-you-but-I-don't-know-how-to-tell-you-and…" but Jin halted her by placing index finger to her lips.

"Xiao…!" he said chuckling. "You talk so fast! How would I know how you feel for me?" he let go of her lips and gave her a sweet smile. "Just tell me…"

Xiaoyu groaned. "Oooh, ok." she breathed then she spoke. "Jin, I… I… I… have a crush on you."

"And?"

"And also… I like you very much…"

"What else?"

"Like what the hell are you expecting me to say?!"

"That you love me?"

Xiaoyu stiffened and blinked many times.

"You told me that awhile ago." he teased. Xiaoyu, fuming with her red face, leaned forward to him angrily.

"You jerk head!" but Jin only laughed so hard that he lay himself on the ground. "Hey! You'll get dirt on your uniform! Grandpa Heihachi will be mad if he saw all dirty and stuff!"

But Jin ignored her warning. Instead, he leaned forward to give her a kiss then hugged her in the process. Xiaoyu could feel Jin's warmth as she snuggled herself to his chest.

"Xiao… I just want you to know… that I feel the same way as you are…" Jin whispered to her. Xiaoyu flinched by the time she heard him say that.

"Why me?"

"You're different, your difference disturbs me, yet somehow I adored you so much because of that." then he tightly held her closer. "I think I love you too."

"J-Jin?!"

"Yes, Xiao?"

"I-I can't breathe!" then Jin immediately pulled away, checking if Xiao is alright. He placed his hands on her shoulder. Jin was such a strong man, she thought.

"You alright?! I'm so sorry!" but Xiaoyu only put a smile on her face, then it was her turn to hug him.

"I love you too!"

Jin replied Xiao's hug, they both chuckled, and happy about the confession they just made to each other. "It's so good to have you around Xiao." then he let go of her, looking at her face, smiling back at him. He stood up and held Xiaoyu up. He clumped his hands to her. "Let's go home." then they set off back to the mansion.

Little they know, behind the other side of the wall…

Shin, Hwoarang, Steve, Asuka, Lili, Leo, and Alisa were watching them. Since when? Ever since they followed the two walk together, so they saw everything; from saying their sorry, the kiss and confessions they made.

Everybody was jaw dropped; eyes widen in shock and didn't even move a pace at their position. They didn't expect something like those to happen.

"Please …somebody please gout my eyes out." Steve pleaded, having the same expression as everyone.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" exclaimed Asuka, as she clumped her head tightly. "MY COUSIN JUST KISSED MY FRIEND!"

Leo, who was looking rather disgusted, twitched her upper lip, going back to the scene she just saw. "…and with all their… that kiss… OH men…" then she shivered. She felt weird whenever she's seeing like those. She doesn't like too much clichés hanging around… considering she hasn't dated anyone yet.

"Hey shut it Leo! It gives me creeps!" screamed Asuka. "This is a total trauma!"

"They kissed so hungrily at last!" exaggerated Shin. "Finally, Jin is a man!"

"Hahahaha! Kazama isn't that bad after all…" said Hwoarang, laughing at the greatest discovery he made to the certain Kazama.

"Oi Asuka!" poked Lili to the shivering Asuka. "I thought Jin is ONLY gonna apologize to Xiaoyu, why did he kissed her?"

"Like I'm a fortune teller like Zafina to know!"

"It was amazing." said Alisa. "I've never seen a guy like Jin before." as her eyes shone.

"Yeah, he's one of a kind anyway…" then Hwoarang's mood change. "…but still! He made a move so soon!"

Eleonor, who was pale and dizzy, placed her hand to her head. "Ohh, we've seen enough. I think we need to go home. Too much romance to handle for a day…"

"I agree…" then Lili turned to Hwoarang. "Let's go, I think I'm feeling dizzy."

"OK…" then Hwoarang waved at his friends. "Nobody will tell this to Jin and Xiaoyu ok? Especially you Asuka."

"Hey!" but they were gone. "Fine, I think I need to go home too."

"I'll walk you home." proposed Steve.

"Ok, you're so kind."

"Want me to walk you home Eleonor?" asked Shin to Leo.

"Thanks, but please call me Leo instead."

"But Eleonor is a beautiful name!"

"Ugh, let's just go."

Then they all split up… for real. Each of them tried to move on at the scene they saw; that Jin and Xiaoyu unexpectedly kissed. They promised each other that they won't tell them that they saw them… until the right time has come.

2 weeks had passed… and it's time for exam.

**-oOo-**

**AN: Pairing Leo and Shin is kinda unusual (I know right?)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Getting ready for exams

**-oOo-**

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Xiaoyu, with a big smile on her face. "How is everybody doing?!" she said as she walks to her seat. She was happy because …she and Jin and officially a couple, but it was still a secret. None of the class knew about this, except for the ones that witness them kiss 2 weeks ago.

Her classmates began to approach her, curious about her sudden mood.

"Hi Xiaoyu! You look happy today." asked one her classmates.

"Yeah, what's making you happy today?"

"Did you have enough coffee today?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" as Xiaoyu put a grin to her face. "I'm always happy and cheerful, right?"

"And you're not late today!"

"OOH! Is it Jin Kazama?"

"Yeah, Jin Kazama sure is handsome."

"Uhm guys…" as Xiaoyu was being surrounded by her classmates. "It's not uh…like that actually." a sweat drop appeared.

"Oh come Xiaoyu! Is he really!?"

"Don't be crazy!" then she saw Asuka. "Asuka! Help I'm being squeezed in!"

Asuka, seeing the little girl being squeezed in like a sandwich, came and approached them. "Hey, give the little girl some air!" then all the other girls scattered off. Xiaoyu was blue, catching her breath.

"Wooh, thanks for the hand, Asuka."

"Anytime, midget!" teased Asuka.

"Hey! I'm not a midget!"

"Whoops, my bad."

Suddenly, Leo entered the room. She saw Asuka and Xiaoyu. Then, she remembered the kiss she saw by Jin and Xiaoyu. She felt cold, her sweat began to pour her face.

"Good morning Eleonore!" greeted Xiaoyu.

"G-Good m-morning…" as Leo shivers. Her face was beginning to be pale.

"Hey, Leo, you ok?" asked Alisa behind Leo.

"Yeah, you look pale." as Lili pit her hand to Leo's forehead. "You're not sick, what's the problem?"

"Oh… hehehehe… nothing." Leo was still feeling cold. "O-I think I need to sit down." then Alisa assisted her to her seat.

"I'll go get some tea at the vending machine." as Xiaoyu set off. She was gone.

"Hey Leo you ok?" asked Alisa again.

"Did Shin do something to you again?" asked Lili, remembering Shin has been crazily following Leo everywhere she went.

"No!" as she shook her head. "I just… I just can't move on at that Jin and Xiaoyu kiss!" then she began to sob at her table and banged her head to it… really hard.

"What?!" exclaimed Alisa. "But it happened 2 weeks ago!"

"Yeah, you definitely got to move on." quoted Asuka.

"I know but…" then she clumped her head with her hands. "…it makes a weird feeling for me whenever I see such clichés or PDA romances around like that!" then she lifted her head, looking like a struggling anime. "I also can't go to dates because they tend to watch romantic movies that I consider allergic at! I'm not a sweet person because I wasn't, it's because I just can't stand those!" then she sobbed like a cute girl who hadn't won a prize.

"Oh please…." as Lili slapped her forehead.

"You're… unbelievable…" sighed Asuka at the still sobbing Leo. Alisa only puts an awkward smile at her face.

…

The classes were going on. Teachers taught their students the lessons they should know for the incoming exam. Every student was listening attentively, except for Jin. He only stared outside the window, looking at the clouds and birds that are flying up in the sky. He remembered what he and Xiao did this weekend; they went to amusement parks, and for the first time…he rode the roller coaster.

It was really memorable. He sighed with his face rested on his hand, and drew a smile as he pictured the smiling face of Xiaoyu. Suddenly, a big voice shouted on his ear…merely to his ear.

"JIN KAZAMA!" as Bryan Fury, their teacher in Physics, roared on his ear. Jin jumped on his seat and faced his teacher. All the other students, including Steve, Shin, Alisa, Asuka, Lili and Xiaoyu, stared at him. "Like what in the world of Einstein are you doing?! I've called you so many times, Mr. Kazama!"

"S-Sir Bryan…I-I was just—."

"Just what?!" Bryan said, as he holds his big stick at each end. Jin seeing this swallowed his throat. "Calculating the velocity of the clouds outside?!" then all the other students laughed. Asuka slapped her own head, Lili made a deep sigh, and Xiaoyu was hiding herself behind a book, knowing she was the reason Jin was at cloud nine.

"S-Sorry Sir Bryan! I-I didn't notice that—."

"You didn't notice that you were being poked by Shin Kamiya, and yet! You haven't responded at his warning!" said Sir Bryan, as he squeezed the stick like it was going to break. "Stand up and solve the equation on the board." as Bryan handed to him the chalk. Jin scratched the back of his neck as he made his way to the board.

Steve poked Shin, who was beside him. "What's on to Jin's mind?"

Shin leaned forward and whispered to Steve. "Maybe the kiss from 2 weeks ago?" as Shin shrugged.

"Blimey, Jin's definitely go to move on." then Steve turned to Hwoarang. "What do you think Hwoa? Hwoarang?"

"Dude, don't disturb him." warned Shin.

"Why not?" said Steve, confusingly.

"He's sleeping."

"What?" he said in soft voice. "He's not… he's widely awake."

Hwoarang was asleep actually. He only drew eyes on his eyelids so that it would appear he's awake. Many are fooled by this, especially teachers.

"Drawings?" whispered Steve in disbelief. "Bloody hell."

"So, if you wake him up, his life would be in danger, understood?"

"In danger?! How come?!"

"If you only know Sir Bryan…"

"But what if Sir—."

"Kamiya! Hwoarang! Any problems!?" Bryan cried out, scolding them both.

"N-Nothing sir!" they both said in chorus. As for Hwoarang, he was still snoring.

Before the day ended the teachers announced the incoming exam to every class.

"So students, please review your exam, especially Trigonometry." then Ms. Anna turned to Xiaoyu. "That means you Ling Xiaoyu."

"Oh cut the crap." Xiaoyu muttered.

"Don't worry Xiao, I'll help you review." as Miharu patted her shoulder. Xiaoyu felt relieved, having her best friend around with her.

"Please students, study hard!" then the school bell rang.

…..

The girls were walking outside the school grounds and decided to wait for the boys.

"It's so good to have Miss Anna as our adviser." praised Leo, as the five of them stopped at a tree.

"Tell me about it! If we have Ms. Nina instead, it'll be a total chaos!" as Asuka folded her arms. Lili slapped her back.

"Oi! That's not nice!"

"Why? It's true!? Just ask Jin and the other about it!" then her voice went cryptic all of the sudden. "Remember last time, at our English class today, before lunch?"

Lili, Xiaoyu, Miharu and Leo flinched, then they felt sorry for the memory.

"Yeah ….I remembered that…" then they all sighed.

The boys were now walking outside the locker room, with their faces reflecting dismay. The boys seemed to be lacking energy, except for Steve, considering he didn't join their craziness just now.

"I told you guys, don't be like that to my mom. She's furious and you know that!" scolded Steve to his friends.

"Well that's because he's you mother!" Hwoarang lifted his fist to his face.

"It's only because I'm used to it." defended Steve.

"Seriously, your mother is like that at home?" asked Shin, amusingly, putting a derp face.

"I only hope Ms. Nina wouldn't ever sway her sticks to us again." then a puff cloud came out from Jin's mouth.

***FLASHBACK***

"Exams for History will be held next week, so I'm expecting this graduating section will do their best to pass the examination." then Nina turned to Shin. "That means you Shin."

"Oh cut the crap!" then Shin banged his own head down.

"And finally, please cooperate with Julia, our class president, about the incoming school festival." Nina quoted. "That is all everyone, see you next week."

As they all went out from the room to have lunch, Jin, Hwoarang, Shin and Steve were talking.

"I wonder how Miss Nina will look if she's calm and modest like Miss Anna." wondered Hwoarang, as he rests his hands behind his head.

_Oh men Hwoarang. If you only knew what Miss Anna looks like in reality_, thought Jin.

"She'll definitely be one of the closest teachers we'll have." quoted Jin. Suddenly, they were disturbed when they saw Shin laughing by himself.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Steve. "Shin has gone nuts!"

"No! It's just… hahahaha! I imagined Ms. Nina… hahaha… wearing a maid dress for the upcoming school festival!" then he went bursting out to laugh.

Jin and Hwoarang stopped walking, imagining Miss Nina in their head, with a maid dress, and lying her body with her feet swaying. Suddenly, Ms. Nina in their head, threw flying kisses towards them. The 2 boys began to flush.

"Oh snap! That would be—."

"…so cute!"

"W-Wait! Don't think something like that to my mother!"

"Her body figure will surely show up with those maid dresses."

"Ooh! Let's try putting some ruffles in it!"

"And make it tighter!"

Then Jin, Hwoarang and Shin put their imaginations together.

"KAWAII!"

Suddenly, a dark figure came from behind. Its eyes were flushing angrily, holding a stick by her hand. It was Ms. Nina, who had overheard their conversation.

"YOU swine little rascals!"She screamed, swaying he stick at them. She was now a monster.

"OH BLIMEY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" exclaimed Steve to them as they ran, followed by Nina, running like a speeding bullet.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"This is Shin's fault!" pointed Hwoarang at Shin's face.

"Oi! How come it's my fault? This is Jin's fault! He was the one who suggested putting ruffles in it!" as Shin turned and pointed at Jin's face.

"What the heck? Point Hwoarang! He said to make it tighter!" defended Jin as he turned and pointed at Hwoarang.

Then a fight cloud began, making their heads appear in such commotion and disturbances. Steve was only watching his friends struggle at the fight cloud; pinching, arm locking, head locking and such. A sweat drop appeared on Steve's head as he sighed in despair.

"Uhh guys?" but the other 3 boys didn't listen. Suddenly, girls began to approach… and held each of their ears.

"HEY!" they snorted out. The boys began to beg at the girls to let go.

"X-Xiao…i-it hurts!"

"Wait, Lili! My ear piece!"

"Wah! Sorry Eleonor!"

"For the last time, call me LEO!"

Asuka approached Steve and stood beside him. They both watched the boys beg and have mercy for their poor ears and save themselves from humiliation. The other students were watching them. Asuka, on the other hand, glanced at Steve.

_Boy, he sure is different from them,_ she thought, making her giggle a little at her funny idea. Steve heard and turned his head to her, smiling.

"What's so funny?" asked Steve smiling, putting that 'cool guy' expression on his face. Asuka smiled as well as she pulled herself back from the giggle.

"Oh nothing." then she giggled a little more, making Steve slightly laugh too. "What's going on, Steve?"

"Oh, remember when they were chased by mom earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, they tried to blame each other for that." then he let out a breath of laughter. "They're just crazy, that's why."

Asuka shook her head. "At least, the pressure for the exam has lessened. I think they are more excited about the incoming school festival."

"Yeah, I agree." then they both laughed hard, making them feel they have known each other for years.

"Wait a second… where is our dear Alisa?" asked Asuka, making the others stop what they are doing and look at her.

"Oh, she said that she'll meet someone. She said we go ahead and don't wait for her." replied Miharu.

"Any idea who that is?" asked Shin, to Miharu. Miharu shook her head and shrugged. Jin thought he knew who it was…

"Jin?" called Xiaoyu. "I think you know who that is, don't you?"

"I'm just having ideas Xiao…just ideas…"

…

Class ended but Lars was left at the classroom, along with the other students, to clean the room. He was left with Paul Phoenix and Forest Law. He was erasing the black board (and wondering why it was called a black board even though it's color green) when Bob called him up.

"Hey Lars, somebody is looking for you…" as Paul approached him, them whispered to his ears. "There's a cute chick waiting for you outside!"

Lars stiffened and his eyes widen, wondering who it was. He didn't have that much visit at his room, except if there are girls (his fan) that are going to ask for his photograph. He thought it was another fangirl that wanted to take his picture…

But to his surprise…it was Alisa. Forest and Paul noticed Lars' sudden surprise look, that they left the two (and the chores) at the room.

"Alisa?" he said smiling with a surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"W-Well…" she said shyly, with her cheeks burning red. "…Sir Lee asked me to hand these to you…" then she handed to him a book. Her head was bent down, looking only at Lars' hands as it slides down and took the book with him.

"Thanks, Alisa." Lars said in reply. Alisa bowed down and left. But Lars called her out to halt her. "Wait, Alisa!"

Alisa halted at her feet and turned to Lars, who was hurriedly approaching her.

"Yes, Lars?"

"I-I was wondering if…uhh…" Lars' voice was shaking, seeing Alisa right in front of him waiting for what he should be saying.

"What is it, Lars?" she said in a soft and modest voice. Lars began to turn red.

"I was wondering…after our exam… could we uhh… go out together sometime?" proposed Lars. It was Alisa's turn to turn red as an apple.

"Y-You mean… like a date?"

"Well… perhaps, yes?"

They were still looking at each other's red faces, staring at each other's eyes, wondering how to respond and say. There was a moment of silence, when Lars noticed Alisa slowly smiles at him, showing her pearl-white teeth to him. Her eyes were shining green. _And she looked so cute…_ thought Lars.

"Ok…" as Alisa bent down her head again, gripping and clumping her hands. "…I think… that's a great idea."

Lars felt relieved and made a huge grin at his red face. His handsome face even looked more gorgeous when he smiles sweetly at Alisa. Little they know, Paul and Forest were watching them at an edge of the wall. They were snickering at the scene, giggling and such.

"That's great…" then he chuckled at little. "…where are your friends?"

"Oh, I told them to go ahead without me."

"If you don't mind, should we walk home together?" Lars invited to her. Alisa nodded.

"But aren't you finished yet?" she asked. Lars turned around and saw Paul and Forest now gone. His eyes twitched, _Those two are gonna pay tomorrow,_ he thought to himself.

"Is it ok for you if you wait for me?" he asked.

"OK! I'll be outside!" then she ran happily. Lars was just watching her run, smiling as he sighed.

Lars was still holding the book with him, when suddenly, somebody head locked him and began scratching his head furiously. He was struggling, but he then let out a lightning struck on his hand and punched the guy whoever it was. He then turned to the guy…

It was Lee Chaolan.

"LEE?! Do you really have to do that every time?!" as he slapped his head to his defeated brother. Lee stood up and shoved off the dust from his pants.

"Oh come on little brother…" as Lee let out a mocking smile to Lars. "…don't you want your brother visit you and say 'Hi'?"

"Well, if only you could do that properly!"

"Ok ok! Easy there, bro!" Lee said. He rests his hand at Lars' shoulders. "Was that Alisa Bosconovitch?"

"Yeah… she handed to me the book you just borrowed, why?"

"Oh nothing." he said, turning his body away from Lars. All of the sudden, Lars flinched and thought about something. His mood changed and eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait a sec! You planned this, didn't you?!" he scrammed at Lee. Lee only made a huge laugh…same as their father Heihachi. "How could you?!"

"Well, thank me, you wouldn't be making that gesture towards that girl if it wasn't for me!" said Lee, winking at his brother.

"So you knew I will invite her to a date?!"

"No, I just want you two to talk, that's all." Lee defended, telling a lie. "I didn't expect you'll be giving your hand for an invitation to date."

Lars was jaw dropped. _Lee surely is a jerk_, he thought. Lee was considered as a 'love guru' at the school. Many students ask for his opinion, ideas and such about romance, dating and such. He was even responsible for Kazuya and Jun meeting together, thanks to him there was Jin. However, Lars didn't like the idea of consulting his elder brother for that; he couldn't stand his drama and annoying clichés all the way.

"Oh well." Lars shrugged. "What done is done…"

"Oh admit it, you liked her ever since she first entered the tournament same as you!"

"Wh-What!?" then Lars' face turned pink. "Hey!"

"I know that the first time in the tournament, you couldn't take your eyes off her." as Lee mocked his little brother. "Don't deny it, you're being ridiculous."

"You're the one who's being ridiculous here!" as Lars stomped off his feet to the floor.

….

After dinner at the Mishima mansion, Xiaoyu hurriedly went to her bedroom.

"OOH! Damn!" she scrammed, clumping her head. "First French, now Spanish! Why?!"

When she was in middle school, she hated not only math, but French class as well. Lili was the only one good at them, while she suck in it. Now, Sir Miguel Caballero Rojo, her teacher in Spanish, told them to memorize some of the basic Spanish phrases.

"Basics!? You've got to be kidding me!" then she banged her head down really hard at the table.

"Any problem?" Jin asked as he knocked on the opened door at Xiaoyu's room. Xiaoyu flinched and turned to the door behind her.

"Jin!" exclaimed Xiaoyu. "You surprised me!"

"Sorry, I just saw your light's still on."

"Yeah well, I was reviewing."

Hearing that, Jin entered her room and approached her.

"What about?"

"This…" Xiaoyu showed her textbooks. There was Math, History, Physics, English and Spanish. "…especially Math and Spanish! They both give me hard time!"

"Seriously, Spanish?" as Jin raised one eyebrow.

"What? Studying Spanish is hard!" Xiaoyu pouted her lips. "What about you?"

Jin only turned his head away, then a depressing aura appeared behind him.

"Well, you see…I'm only focusing in Physics this time, that's all." he moaned, making a give-me-a-break look.

"You mean… at Sir Bryan's class?" Xiaoyu asked. "Was it because of what happened earlier?"

Jin flushed to red, and turned to Xiaoyu. "I-If you were thinking I was at cloud nine that time, then don't even think about it!" he exclaimed. Xiaoyu made a line to her cheeks, seeing Jin like that.

"Oh admit it, you were thinking about me that time." teased Xiaoyu. Jin's face turned even red, his temperature rising, feeling like he was gonna faint. "I was joking Jin! Hey snap out of it!"

"Y-Yeah…" then Jin cleared his throat. "Anyway, try your best to study hard, alright?"

"Ooh…" as Xiaoyu pout her lips again. "Highschool is hard!" as she rests her chin down the table."

Jin made a slight chuckle. He adores seeing Xiaoyu being like that; cutely complaining at such hard subjects. He then put his hand above Xiaoyu's head, then Xiao looked up at Jin. "Don't worry, I'll help you review." Jin stated.

Xiao's eyes widen and sparkle at Jin. The words echoed in her mind many times. Then her fantasy died.

"WE'LL HAVE GROUP STUDY!" Jin exclaimed happily as he took his cellphone out.

"Uhh, what?" she asked impassively, tilting her head in the process.

"I'll everyone to join group study for the incoming exam!" as Jin dialed the numbers on his phone. "That would be fun right?"

Xiao couldn't believe it; she thought she could have Jin for herself, studying with her, their heads close together as they study, but those thoughts died now. Her dreams crushed down.

"Tha-That would be wonderful…" she sighed and groaned as she rests her head lying down to the table.

**-oOo-**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Group study

—**oOo—**

Ding dong!

"Oh great, another guest." Kazuya stood up from reading the newspaper. He opened the door, and saw Lili, Alisa, and Hwoarang greet and bow to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Mishima!"

"Good evening. Come in." he replied, letting them enter the mansion.

"Hon, who are you—oh! Jinny's friends! Come on in, they're waiting for you at his room!" said Jun from the kitchen.

"Pft! Jinny!" whispered Hwoarang, holding himself from bursting into laugh.

"Wow! Their house is so big!" said Alisa, moving her eyes around the ceiling as they walk.

"Hm. I remember out mansion back at Monaco." said Lili.

They made it to the stairs (and Hwoarang got easily tired climbing up), then followed the direction of the maid to where Jin's room was. They could hear Shin, Xiaoyu, Leo and Jin talking behind the door. Hwoarang knocked at Jin's door. Suddenly, Jin opened the door. Hwoarang greeted him first.

"Hey!" Jin greeted, letting Alisa and Lili enter the room. "You made it!"

"Yhup! We just did, Jinny boy!" teased Hwoarang. Jin immediately slammed the door. He was left outside. "Oi Kazama! Lemme in! I was just kidding!"

Getting annoyed by the hard knocks Hwoarang is making (enough noise to wake the sleeping senior Mishima not so far away), Jin slightly opened the door to peek him.

"Where the hell did you hear my nickname!?" he asked, annoyed.

"From your mother. You quiet have a good—." Once again, Jin slammed the door. "Oi Kazama! Lemme in!"

"Jin?" as Lili approached him. "Please let him in, forgive his annoyance."

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" says the retarded young man outside.

"Oh meeeen!" says Jin while holding his head. "I told mom never to call me by that name…" then he heard Lili giggle. "Hey! It's not funny!"

"Hihi I know! But the name Jinny is kind of cute anyway." she giggled a little more.

"KAZAMA!" Hwoarang chided behind the door. He stepped backwards. "If you're not going to open this door by the count of 3, I'll open it myself! ONE!"

"Uh-oh…Jin?" called Leo.

"TWO!"

"Jin! He'll destroy the door!" exclaimed Xiaoyu.

"Relax…" Jin said with a grin.

"THREE! Here I go!" then he went running like a bullet. But to his surprise, the door opened on his own.

Since Lili was in front of the door, he instead bumped to her, tumbling down over Lili.

"Whoops…not part of my plan." then Jin hurriedly closed the door to prevent other people to see the incident.

Hwoarang was busy massaging his head. "Ahh, my head hurts!"

"Uh…H-Hwoarang…y-you're heavy…" moaned Lili. Hwoarang looked down and saw Lili under him.

Get the picture?

Leo, seeing another of this, turned pale again, sweat began to pour her face. Suddenly she felt cold, and then fainted to Shin's lap.

"E-Eleonor!?" shrieked Shin, seeing Leo on his lap…lifeless.

"Oh my goodness! Leo!" exclaimed Alisa. Xiaoyu went out of the room to get some water.

"Quick! Water!" exclaimed Shin, with Leo on his lap, still pale and shivering. "Oh men, she's been attacked again…" he mumbled.

"Uh…this…got to be my fault." as Jin scratched the back of his neck.

_Well yeah, this was your idea._

….

"Men! I'm late!" Asuka was on her bicycle when she happens to passed by the gym where Steve stood.

"Asuka!" called Steve out.

Asuka made a full stop. _Oh no! Has he found out!? Has he found out I'm spying on him that he waited me here to get some proof? Oh what will I do? WHAT WILL I DO!?_

"Uh…Hi Steve!" she greeted while shaking. "W-What are you uhh…doing here?"

"Oh I thought you know…" teased the Brit boy to the Osaka girl as he puts that charming grin to his face. "I came here to train for boxing. I thought you know because…well…you live near here."

Asuka don't know what to say or what to think. Has she been caught? Does this Brit boy know that she's spying on him?

"Uh…what?" said Asuka impassively. "You thought…I knew?"

"Of course!" says Steve. "I often see you pass by here at the gym. But…well…" he scratched his neck. "…I always fail to greet you because you are riding your bicycle so fast."

_Well I was doing that to prevent you from seeing me spying on you!_ But those words were only stuck on her head. She couldn't dare to bring it up to him; that she's stupidly spying on him for some reasons. But if that's the case, why is she spying at the Brit boy?

"Oh…hehehe…s-sorry about that Steve." she said, making an awkward chuckle. She glanced to him and saw him making that charming smile again.

_Oh men! Stop smiling like that!_ She felt her face burn and was smiling. But she looked away at another direction and cleared her throat. _W-Why am I being like this whenever I'm in front of him?_

"Anything wrong, Asuka?" asked Steve to her.

"Oh hehehe…nothing." then she turned to him. "Say, you're on your way to Jin's right?"

"Well…yeah. He called me 15 minutes ago. You too?"

"Yeah. He said it was urgent to go to group study like this." she shrugged. "Sometimes, my cousin does things a little complicated."

"Haha! Yeah…" then he approached her. "If that's the case, what if we go together?"

"T-Together?!" once again, her face began to burn again. "H-How? You don't have a bike!"

"Then I'll use yours."

"Well, how about me, huh?"

"Then ride on my back!"

Asuka flinched. _On his…back? Wait then that means…I'll do those things that I watch in animes!_

He began to take the handle, while looking at her. "Let me do the driving." he said with a smile.

_Oh no…why is he staring at me like that?_

"H-How would I know if you could drive that fast enough?"

"Well…then let's see for now, Asuka. Come on! This is once in a lifetime!"

Asuka widened her eyes and drew an amused smile to him. "Ok then. Prove to me you are a better biker than me…"

"With pleasure, my lady." he curtsied to her. Asuka moved at the edge of the bike and allowed Steve to her previous seat. "Fasten your seat belt, ma'am."

"Bike doesn't have a seat belt, jerk…"

"What I meant was…" he glanced behind him to look at her. "…curl up on me."

Asuka does what he said. She curled her arms to his sides, leaning to his back. She asked herself if she was doing the right thing or not. But inside, it felt good like she was secured. All of her life, this was her first time to let a boy use her bike.

"Ok now! Let's skedaddle!" exclaimed the Brit boy.

"Ske—what?" but before Steve could answer her, he began to move the bicycle away from the place. Winds began to pass at Steve and Asuka's face. It was so cold that Asuka squeezed more to Steve to feel his warmth.

….

Ding dong!

"Asuka dear!" says Jun as she opens the door for them. She saw Steve. "Oh, is this the son of Nina Williams?"

"Good evening, Ms. Kazama." he greeted to her.

"Oh, such noble man. Come in, they're upstairs."

"Thanks, auntie."

As they walked, Jun whispered to Asuka's ear. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Asuka turned red easily. "W-What? No way! He isn't!"

"Just kidding dear." then Jun slapped Asuka's butt. "Now go and study for the exam!"

They made it to Jin's room, where they could hear the others chatting.

Knock knock.

Jin went to the door. "Who's there?"

"Asuka and Steve!"

"Asuka and Steve…who?"

"QUIT PLAYING AROUND OR I'LL COME THERE TO MESS UP WITH YA!" exclaimed Asuka at the door with fury.

"Wow…that was a nice 'knock knock' joke." mumbled Jin as he opens the door to let Asuka and Steve enter his room.

They all gather up their text books with them. They began to read them and some of them kept cramming about it. They were sitting at the floor, with their textbooks kept at the table. The boys; Shin, Hwoarang, and Steve, viewed their books while their bodies were lied down to the floor. Jin was at his bed.

"Oh men…" whined Shin. "Why is history so hard!?" then he turned to Steve. "Can you help me at your mom's subject?"

"Trigo…please lend me your knowledge!"

"I need a lucky charm for this thing!"

"Uh…that's not how you study it, guys…" warned Leo. Shin and Xiaoyu looked at her. Suddenly Shin began to clump his hands and prayed.

"Oh great History, lend me your knowledge and also courage so I could answer the test without any worries!"

Everyone looked and stared at Shin.

"Uh Shin…" called out Jin. "…you need help in History?"

"Yeah sure!" he said, changing his moods quickly.

"How could I manage this Spanish phrase?" asked Alisa, still looking at her text book. Lili leaned towards her.

"You need to learn first the basic letters and learn how to speak them. By that, you'll know how to pronounce them properly." said Lili to her friend.

"I know that…but I…still have that Russian accent…"

"AGH! I can't take this anymore!" exclaimed Hwoarang. He grabbed Jin's collar, shaking him with all his might. "PLEASE! TEACH ME IN PHYSICS!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Just don't mess up my collar, dude!" shouted Jin to Hwoarang.

"Oh men…" as Xiaoyu watched the 2 idiots. "It's a shame Miharu's not here…"

"Why it is that she didn't come?" asked Leo.

"Oh well…at this time, she's at her cram school. She said she's not able to make it because it's past her curfew." said Xiaoyu, then she let out a big sigh.

"Uhm, guys?" Alisa said, calling out their attention. "I'm Russian and I can't speak Spanish well!" Alisa went to sob, when a man stood by Jin's door.

"Maybe I can help."

They all turned their heads to the man at the door (making Hwoarang stop strangling the poor Jin).

"Uncle Lars!" Jin called out, with a surprised smile.

"In our class…I'm the best in Spanish!" he said proudly. Suddenly, somebody showed up behind him.

"Yeah…but your grades in reading and comprehension are horrible, Lars."

"Lee, I'm not that bad in that field, ok!? Snap out of it!"

"Sir Lee?" Alisa and Leo exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jin to the both of them.

"Well…" as Lee tried to enter his room (and examined if there are booby traps around). "…we just paid our brother a visit."

"BROTHER?!" exclaimed Alisa and Leo again in chorus, then turned to Jin. "They're your uncles?!"

"Hehehe…yeah." replied Jin.

Alisa moved her gaze back at the Sweden boy. _So if Lars in Jin's uncle…then one day…we could be…_

"Hi Alisa…" greeted Lars, as he sat beside her. Alisa's gaze didn't move away from him. "You got problem on some subjects?"

"Y-Yeah…it happens to be Spanish…" she replied. Her stare was locked to his blue eyes. Lars gave her a sweet smile.

"Well…good thing I could help you in that…let's start."

So Lee and Lars joined the rest to the group study. Since Lee was their teacher in English, he taught them again their past lessons. Questions were answered, especially Asuka's. It made her understand English better…well perhaps.

"Oh men, now I realized Spanish language are really hard…" Leo implied.

"You're from Germany, right?" asked Lars to her.

"Uh…yeah?"

"You should know the language of Spain, right?" he mocked.

"Hey! Spain is far from Germany, if you know that!"

"But it's in Europe!"

"Yeah well, I guess you suck at Geography." taunted Leo back.

Lee made a slight chuckle, hearing Leo messing up with Lars.

"Uh…uhm…" Alisa interrupted. "Will you…teach me how to speak in good Spanish?" asked Alisa. Lars turned his head to her and ignored Leo.

"Well…what you're doing is memorizing them instead. Why don't you try using them in your everyday lives?" said Lars.

"Hmm…but who am I going to speak with it?" asked Alisa. "Sir Rojo?"

"Uhh…n-no." then he cleared his throat. "Why not I give you example?" then he moved slightly face to face with her. "What will you say if I told you 'Estoy enamorado de ti'?" which meant 'I'm in love with you'.

Fortunately, Alisa knew that word because Sir Rojo discussed it with them. He told them that they could only use this phrase if they are going to confess to someone. Alisa was baffled and her face was burning red; she didn't know what to say. She doesn't want to think that Lars did mean that. But she didn't know he does.

Out of the blue, she began to speak. "Y-Yo también…" which meant 'Me too'. Lars blinked and stared at her still. He did mean that word, but did she? He was slowly smiling, followed by Alisa.

"Uhh…ehm!" he cut, as Lars cleared his throat. "V-Very well. You know some of the basics."

"But Lars…" Steve called out. "…that's not in the textbook."

"Like I said, I'm good in Spanish phrases." he said.

A knock at the door came. It was Jun, holding a tray of cookies by her hands.

"Snack children!" she said. Ignoring the word 'children' used to them, they all gathered up around to take some cookies.

"Thank you Jun!" as Lee took a cookie, but Jun slapped his hand.

"I said CHILDREN, Lee. 48 is not considered a child now." said Jun. Lee was only there blowing away the pain from his hand.

"HM! This is so great, Ms. Kazama!" praised Leo.

"Thank you Eleonor! You're so kind!" said Jun. Jun was the only one Leo's comfortable at when saying her real name. She's got no problems with it. Leo loves pastries, quote that!

After a few snacks, they continued to review. With the help of Lee and Lars, they now understood most of it, except for one person.

"Jin?" called Xiaoyu out.

"Yes, Xiao? You alright?"

"My brain's drained down." as she rests her chin to the table.

"Rest for awhile." said Jin, as he came to her and covered her with a blanket. "Don't take it too much." then he smiled to her sweetly.

"Thanks Jin, you're really a good—." she cut off, remembering none of them yet knew their relationship. She lifted herself up and whispered to him the words she was going to say to him.

"Thanks for being a really good boyfriend."

Jin smiled as Xiaoyu pulled away. Their looks were sticky and unbearable. Suddenly, he felt like they are being watched. He turned around, and saw them all staring at them. He turned red easily.

"No nephew…continue…" Lee teased. "We're not gonna look…"

"H-Hey! T-That's not what it looks like…uhh…"

"Look Hwoarang! Tomato Jin!" teased Steve. They started to call him 'Tomato Jin' because whenever they tease him with Xiaoyu, he turns all red easily obviously. Hwoarang laughed hard to him.

Suddenly, Jin came over and pinched Hwoarang's cheek.

"AH! It hurts, Kazama!"

"I'll teach you fear!" then he pinched it harder.

Lars shook his head, seeing the craziness they are making. He glanced at his wrist watch. "Woops, I guess it's time to go home now guys. It's already 10:30."

"10:30?!" exclaimed Lili. "I better get home! My father's probably worried about me now!"

"Don't worry; I'll give you a ride home, princess. Your father called me to do so." said Hwoarang. Lili felt relieved as she smiles sweetly to him. Hwoarang flinched and his cheeks burned red.

"Oh Hwoarang, thank you so much…"

"I think I'll go home too…you coming Alisa?" as Leo glanced at Alisa.

"I'm coming with you…" said Shin to Leo. Leo made a deep sigh, seeing Shin only smiling at her.

"Oh alright. You could come…"

"I'll drive you 3 with my SUV." invited Lars. "Streets are dangerous this time."

"Dangerous? HA!" then Asuka knuckle-crackle her fist. "They should be the one saying that to us!"

"Young lady!" as Jin pointed out. "You're not going home alone tonight! Steve will come with you."

Asuka flushed pink. "H-Hey! But why?!"

"'Cause I couldn't bear to see a Kazama kill somebody off at the streets!" said Jin. He knows what his cousin could do. _Asuka is a dangerous person, especially to street thugs_, he thought.

"Jeeh…thanks for the unwanted care, couz." Asuka scoffed off.

They all bid goodbyes and set off. Jin and Xiaoyu were the only one left at the doorway. Xiaoyu embraced herself due to the cold breeze of the night. Jin noticed this and wrapped his arms around her. Xiaoyu looked up, and snuggled herself to him.

"Seriously, nothing in the book came to my mind…" said Jin, making a deep worried sigh. He was thinking about Physics.

"Me too…" said Xiaoyu, thinking about Trigonometry. "What could happen at the exam's week?"

….

"So this is your home?" asked Steve, as they made it to Asuka's home. Asuka jumped off behind her bike, followed by Steve, who was driving the bike.

"Yeah."

Steve shrugged. "Sure is quiet." then he turned to her. "So…I better get going now, Asuka."

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

Steve slowly back away and turned around then walk away. But he halted when he heard Asuka calling him.

"Steve!"

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"T-Thank you…" Asuka said, with her red face. Unfortunately, Steve wasn't able to see it because of the distance.

He smiled. "You're welcome. Maybe we could do that again, you know?" then he continued to walk away. Asuka watched him, until he turns left and disappeared on her sight.

—**oOo—**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Exams week

—**oOo—**

"What the hell?" Anna Williams couldn't believe what she saw as she steps her foot to the faculty room. "You're here already?!"

Nina was sitting at her table with her arms crossed on her chest, looking at her sister.

"I guess…" said Nina, fixing her glasses. "…I'm _way_ more punctual than you, sis."

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" exclaimed Anna, curling up her fist.

"Don't you get it? I'm better than you, witch! No wonder father loved me more than you!" pinpointed Nina.

"How dare you put father in this? You wanna be personal? I'll be personal!" Anna hurried to her desk and searched for her gun which was tucked under the table. Unfortunately… "Wha—? Where's the damn gun?!"

"Oh how poor of you…" chuckled Nina, walking slowly to her desk, aiming for her rifle which was also tucked under her table. "Want me to spare you some ri—wait a second! Where is it?!"

The 2 sisters began to look all over the room for the missing rifle and gun. They searched under other teachers' table, trash cans, and even outside the school; but they failed.

Lee and Bryan were outside the faculty room, watching the 2 Williams trying their best to find the missing things.

"See?" chuckled Lee. "I told you this would happen…" he chuckled more, watching them getting along to find the gun and rifle. "Besides, they learned to get along now."

"I see, Lee." then Bryan smudged his chin, looking at the window of the door. "Mind telling me; where the heck did you hide them?"

"What? Oh, you mean the weapons?" Lee asked, turning to Bryan. "Well…" he replied as he turned his back to Bryan. "…I found an EXCELLENT place for that."

"I hope you don't mean the storage room. Ganryu will surely freak out when he finds out."

…

Today is exams week.

And everybody…is struggling…horribly.

Life as we know it, we memorize, read precisely, try to understand merely and even remember every single second we are reviewing. But today was different.

"Kazama! You promised to teach me in Physics!" begged poor Hwoarang as he abusively shook Jin by the collar…again.

"Will…you PLEASE…stop!? My collar!" as Jin begged back to Hwoarang, who may seem to be NOT paying attention to what he just said.

"Review meeeeeeeee! You promised meeeeee!"

"I don't recall, idiot!" said Jin, pushing away Hwoarang's face.

"HOW DARE YOU!? You jerk smarty pants!"

"Smarty WHAT!?"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP THAT ALREADY?!" called out Julia to them, putting her hands on her waist, staring at them like mad cow. "YOU BOYS ARE SO NOISY! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT YOU TO PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!? DO YOU!?"

The two boys stopped what they were doing. They were surprised by the sudden madness of Julia to them. They knew they have to be scolded…but…she's way noisier than them.

"N-No ma'am…" said the 2 boys, bending their head down to Julia with despair carved at their faces.

"Very well then, go and stop noising around and start reviewing something!" scolded Julia to the 2 poor boys. This is the reason why they made her the class president. She is REALLY capable of teaching them FEAR.

"But he's the one noisy!" Jin took back, defending himself while Hwoarang still got his collar.

At the other side of the room, Shin was with Zafina, talking fortunes about how he will end up during the exam.

"Zafina, could you please tell me if I'll ever pass all the exams?" asked Shin. Zafina took a moment to examine him, before she could answer him.

"No you won't, and you'll never will."

Shin's heart crushed down into pieces.

"Zafina, you're so mean…" pouted Shin to Zafina. Zafina, who seem to be so annoyed at him, dropped her book at the table to glance at him.

"If you're reviewing and stop talking fortunes with me, that'll reverse the future, idiot. Now go to your desk and start reading something." Zafina scolded to Shin.

"Geeh, well what about you? You already know you're gonna get A's this time!" said Shin.

"That's because I'm reviewing, yet you're disturbing me!" she replied to him. To her surprise, Shin kneeled down to her with puppy eyes.

"Please make a spell that would make me pass the exam!" he pleaded, facing Zafina as he looked up at her. Zafina rather, was full of disgust.

"The only spell you're looking for is to review! It's that easy!"

"But I hate reading!"

"NO WONDER YOU FLANK THE EXAM!"

"Please Zafina! Please!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A WITCH?"

Leo only watched Shin begged at Zafina, with her head rested on her fist. She was not paying attention to the book she was reading. She didn't know Lili was behind her.

"I didn't know the history of British invasion is included in our exam." Taunted Lili behind Leo, looking at the page which was far from the topic they were assigned to review. Leo got back to her senses and glanced behind her.

"W-What?" asked Leo. Lili only made a mocking smile to Leo, making Leo frown her face. "Why are you…staring at me like that?"

"Oh admit it; you're staring at Shin a long time now."

Leo's face flushed pink, then red, stiffening her body while gripping her fists with mass guilt.

"I-I'm not!" exclaimed Leo to Lili. Lili only walked away with a mocking smile on her face. "H-Hey! I told you I wasn't!"

"Yeah,yeah, whatever Eleonor. Tell that to the History of British invasion."

Jin and Hwoarang were sweat dropped, just watching their desperate friend pleads to Zafina to help him pass the exam.

"You know…" started Jin. "…if Shin would only follow Zafina's advice."

"Yeah." Then Hwoarang looked at Jin again, tilting his head, trying to remember something. "Now, where were we?"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah…" then Hwoarang shook Jin again; this time, by the shoulder. "PLEASE HELP ME REVIEW FOR PHYSICS!"

Jin didn't have the chance to reply to him, for he was too dizzy to do so.

Steve, who was quietly reading the book at his desk, clumped his ears and trying his best not to hear more of the noisy commotion the class has been making.

"May these people know they are disturbing me, Amen." as Steve prayed.

At a corner of the room, Alisa was being helped by Asuka to review for Spanish. Asuka was trying her best to help Alisa work on her accent.

"Now repeat after me: Buenas dias. You're turn." commanded Asuka to sweet Alisa.

"B-Buenas…d-diaz?"

"No no no. It's supposed to be 'dias', not 'diaz'." corrected Asuka to Alisa.

"Oh this is hopeless…I'll never work on this one." Alisa said, clumping her head with despair. Asuka noticed her struggle, then started to mock her, for fun.

"Do you…want me to get Lars to teach you more?" as Asuka whispered to Alisa's ear. Alisa pounced back, and stared back at Asuka with full red face.

"W-What?! N-No, I-I better not. L-Look…uhh…he's busy reviewing for the exams, and I can't…uhh…disturb him, so I'll just…uhh…work on this w-with you! N-No need to call him!" exclaimed Alisa, saying the words with full effort, while swaying her hands swiftly at Asuka's face.

Asuka noticed Alisa being like that when the topic comes to Lars.

"Weeeelll…I guess I can't get him for you. Shall we continue?"

Alisa breathed heavily, replacing her embarrass face to determination and looked at Asuka.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"Now say '¡lo siento'." as Asuka and Alisa went back to reviewing.

"¡…l-lo sien—ow!" Alisa bit her tongue really hard by accident. She was quivering in pain while opening her mouth.

"Oh men Alisa. I'll go get some ice." Then Asuka left the room, leaving Alisa, clumping her mouth in true pain.

"What happened to you?" asked Miharu to Alisa. Xiaoyu made her open her mouth and saw her tongue bleeding slightly.

"OH dear. Her tongue is bleeding!"

"Mhay thong his whut?!" asked Alisa, having a difficulty in speaking to her friends.

…

After a few moments, their adviser Anna Williams started to conduct their exam. Since morning, the students began to exert their brain's best to answer such difficult question. Some were tapping their pencils, some were clumping their head in time pressure and some were asleep.

"Oi Shin, wake Hwoarang up!" whispered Steve to his seat mate.

"I'm trying; but he's too stubborn to notice me poking him…"

As every subject has been done, they would stretch out their limbs and back from the numbness they got from answering such difficult questions. Asuka felt like she lost a lot of energy for today. But it's still the first day of exam; they still have days to finish all the subjects.

The bell rang and now it was time for lunch. Our gang—Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Lili, Asuka, Steve, Leo, Shin, Alisa and Miharu—had lunch together and sat beneath a tree.

"I'm…doomed." said Shin, as a black aura filled his back. He was not touching his food yet, as he whimpered from the hard questions he encountered during the exam. "My future…it's over."

"Oh come on Shin, it's not that difficult." said Miharu, as she munched her bento.

"Not till you see Physics." retorted Hwoarang, holding his chopsticks and pointed it at Miharu. "I heard Sir Bryan has the hardest exam."

Now it was Jin's turn to have black aura.

"Jin? Are you alright?" asked Xiaoyu, worried for him. His face was shadowed, chills climbing up his spines.

"I'm ok, Xiao. Don't worry about me."

Asuka sighed at the 2 boys' reaction, but instead of scolding them, she took a bite from the dish Steve gave to her.

"Oh…thank you Steve."

"No problem…"

"Oh jeez. I hope this exam will be over soon!" said Lili, resting her back at the tree, staring at the leaves dancing at different direction. "I want to challenge Asuka again for a rematch after this."

Asuka gazed back at Lili, with a frown on her face.

"You think you still have the chance to beat me?"

"Why not?"

"Hmm…after this, I wanna get drunk!" declared Steve proudly to himself. Everybody made a glance to him. "What?"

"I think Ms. Nina won't allow you to do so." reminded Alisa to Steve.

"Nah…it's ok. I live by myself anyway. But she visits me seldom."

"What about you Alisa?" as Xiaoyu turned to Alisa. "What are your plans after the exam?"

Alisa flushed pink as she began to remember she and Lars have a planned date right after the exam.

"W-Well…I uhh…I have a date." replied Alisa, gripping her skirt while looking down to her knees to hide her pink face. Lili giggled as she hears Alisa's plan.

"Don't tell me it's Lars Alexandersson!" giggled Lili more, seeing Alisa's face turn completely red.

"Oh shush Lili, don't make Alisa embarrass." mocked Miharu to Lili.

"So…about that 'getting drunk' thing, huh Stevie?" said Hwoarang, raising one eyebrow with amusement.

"Hmm…what about my place?"

"That'll be great!" as Shin pops back from his depressing aura. "Are you coming Jin?"

Jin was about to say 'Yes', but he noticed Xiaoyu looking at him.

"I-I'll think about that."

Xiaoyu smiled at him and glared back to Miharu. Jin sighed with relief. He knows how scary Xiaoyu could be when she's angry.

Well, can't blame you're girlfriend.

School bell rang again, indicating that lunch is finally over. They have to toil around again their brains for another wave of the exam. This time, Hwoarang wasn't sleeping.

Round 1 for exam is finally over. The gang went together to go home. They talked about the randomness they noticed at the exam.

"What's the answer at the first question?" asked Hwoarang to Jin and Steve.

"I think its velocity." as Steve glanced to Jin, making a face if he was right about the assumption.

"Velocity it is…"

"YES! I got one point! Whoo!" Hwoarang began to jump around like a kid, announcing his 1 point correct at the Physics exam. Lili giggled at sight of Hwoarang as he smiles from the 'BIG' achievement he had.

Shin only scratched his head watching Hwoarang boast his 1 point madness.

"At least he had hope…" said Shin with despair. Leo, who was walking beside him, glanced back at him and spanked his back. Shin leaned at the strong impact the fighter gave to him.

"Just shut it…" frowned Leo to Shin.

Shin stiffened back and looked at Eleonor, while massaging his back.

"Why? What's wrong Eleonor?"

"Nothing…" lied Leo.

"Come on…spit it out…" taunted Shin to her making a smile to his face.

"Do you want me to spit on you?" replied Leo to Shin angrily. Shin only laughed as he saw Leo's face.

"You look cute when you're angry!" chuckled Shin, and then glared at her. "You're so easy to annoy."

Leo blushed instantly and looked away from Shin.

_Why the hell do I have to be like this?_ thought Leo to herself. She shook her head from that ridiculous thought and quickened her pace.

"H-Hey Eleonor! Wait for me!"

—**oOo—**

**AN/: I know this was kinda short xD but I have class today this Saturday ((screw the schedule)). Despite of my college life, I'm still fictionizing xD. Review if I have mistakes and I'll change them IMMEDIATELY.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: After the exam; Lars and Alisa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the other products here mentioned at the story.**

**-oOo-**

All of them got their own scores that were passed to them by their teachers. Some of them pleased at the high score they got, some of them pouted and were sad about the results.

"Well, as always, Jin gets the high score." as Shin playfully pats Jin's shoulder. Jin glanced to Shin with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Oh. You still look innocent even if you're the highest here in our class…" as Shin continued to pat Jin's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with my innocence?"

Shin stopped patting him and looked at him amazingly. "Like what were you thinking?"

Jin only stiffened and lifted his eyes to the ceiling, scratching his back.  
"Uh…nothing?"

Hwoarang had his face on his exam result, almost gluing his face to it. His eyes couldn't believe it.

"What the heck…" he mumbled, then he stood up proudly, waving the test result up high. "I PASSED!" he screamed, making their classmates look at him curiously. Jin and Shin only turned their backs, pretending that they didn't hear him.

"Oh come on you two!" as Hwoarang went to them and placed his arms to their shoulders. "Aren't you proud that your friend passed?!"

"Well at least you're not going to scream it to the WHOLE WORLD!"

"Hey! Even if you got the highest score, that doesn't mean I can't too!"

"Pfft, yeah. Like what's your score, blood talon?"

"79?"

"Hehehe, I got 89."

"100"

"Well you didn't have to tell me!"

It was so noisy at their room. Luckily, it wasn't Miss Nina's time. Their teacher that time was Lee Chaolan, their teacher in English.

"Class, if you have corrections on your papers, please tell me so I could changed them immediately." He announced to his class, who wasn't even paying any attention to him.

Asuka stared at her paper: 65. Geeeehhh, better luck next time, if she needs it. Luck isn't doing anything at all, she needs HARDWORK. Zafina was right; it all comes to YOURSELF. She pouted and crossed her eyebrows. She didn't know Steve heard her pout. He peaked at her score from her back.

"You got 65? Well that was a relief." announced Steve, making Asuka glance to him immediately.

"You…How did you…"

"Well…I noticed you've been frowning because of that paper." He pointed to the paper. "65 aren't that bad you know?"

"Tch yeah, like what did you get?" she asked him. Steve only smiled and scratched his head.

"Uh…96?" he looked at his paper again. "Yhup, it's 96."

OMG he got 96, she thought. She didn't expect Steve could be THAT smart, not mentioning him being a COO COO BIRD or such. "You're not serious…"

To prove her, he showed her his paper. It was all red, and a big 96 was placed upper right.

"That's it, you're going to tutor me!" she said as she gave him back the paper.

"You're not—."

"I'm serious !" she exclaimed, then she inhaled to calm herself. "I just don't want to be teased by Jin again by getting low grades…"

"Why? Is he really bullying you?"

Asuka chuckled. "Hehe, no, not really. But you see, I'm good in fighting those thugs, street gangs and even save cats and all, but never in exams."

"Hmmm…you need work that's all." as Steve smudged his chin. "Alright, I'll help you…"

Asuka widen her eyes in shock. "You're not kidding?"

Steve laughed so hard; those laughs made him even look more charming as usual. "Of course I am! How could I refuse a beautiful lady?"

Asuka blushed and stiffened when she heard him tell her beautiful. Is she really? Well she's not thinking that though, but is she really to his eyes?

"Hey, who you calling a beautiful lady?" asked Jin not far away. Great he made my fantasy die, cursed Asuka on her mind.

Steve only smiled at Jin as he turned to him. "I'm going to tutor Asuka from now on…" Jin only raised his eyebrows and glanced Shin. Shin only shrugged his shoulders and smiled to Jin and Hwoarang. Hwoarang was still clinging on their shoulders.

"If anything BAD happens to you Steve…" Jin said as he placed his hands to his shoulders. "…promise to call me back, ok?"

"Eh?" Steve got confused about what he was talking about, but Asuka held Jin's ear that made Jin scream in pain.

"You dumbass will go to hell!" retorted Asuka, as she ignores Jin whining to let go his ear.

….

"Ahhh! Finally exams' over!" Lars went to stretch his limbs while walking at the corridor along with Forest and Paul.

Forest and Paul became best friends a long time ago, and they talk too much about their future; about how to earn money fast specifically. They also help street children and those who are in need financially. Lars had been with them since then.

"Hey, hey, Alexandersson!" then Paul went to cling on Lars' shoulders. "What are you planning today now that the exam is finally over huh?"

"Yeah Lars…" now Forest went to rest his elbow to his shoulders. "…because after this is already weekend, and weekend means free day. What do you say we go hang out and meet some girls?"

Lars only chuckled awkwardly as he smiles to them, with a sweat drop appearing.  
"I would love to, but you see….uhh…I have….I have a date…."

Paul and Forest began to pull and halt Lars, still clinging their arms to his shoulders.  
"Wait…a date?" said Paul not looking to Lars.

"Uh…y-yeah. Sorry about that guys, but I have planned this a long time now…"

"Ohhhh! I think I know who it is!" exclaimed Forest as he went to sing song.

Suddenly, along their way, Alisa was walking to a vending machine. They all halted talking and observed her, especially Lars. Slowly and slowly, Paul and Forest let go of Lars, as they saw him merely focused on Alisa, who was just simply buying at the vending. Alisa on the other hand, seemed not to notice them.

Lars' eyes were glued to Alisa, like he was watching her every move. Paul spanked Lars' back mockingly, making Lars' look at him back.

"Go, ask her now." smiled Paul. Lars went to look at Forest, but he just nodded and smiled too.

"Thanks, Paul and Forest." Lars grinned and walked a few footsteps and ran towards Alisa.

Paul and Forest went to watch Lars talk to Alisa. Alisa stopped drinking her drink and focused on Lars. They were both having that conversation when suddenly they saw Alisa nod shyly and make that sweet smile of hers, showing her pearl white teeth. By that, Paul and Forest went to realize why their friend is so interested to Alisa.

They watched more; Lars was grinning widely to Alisa and slightly jumped up and down. He finally turned around to them, looking down the floor while walking, grinning and red cheeks appeared. Alisa kept on watching Lars walk away from her, making a smile and red cheeks same as Lars.

When Lars was near them, Paul and Forest talked to him.

"So?" said Forest and Paul in chorus. Lars lifted his head up and looked at them.

"She said…" then Lars closed his eyes. "She dumped me."

"WHAT!?"

….

"Wait a second, Lars, I don't understand this. I thought you and Alisa agreed to this?" asked Jin to his young uncle, along with Paul, Forest, and Hwoarang. "How could she dump you?"

"Well she has reasons…" Lars said calmly as he lifted his head up and stared at the dancing leaves. "She said she'll be busy this weekend, due to she has part time job at a maid café not so far from here. She said she forgot to ask her boss that she'll be taking a leave, but she promised that we could date…at some other day."

"Ouch." Hwoarang awed as he munched his apple. "Well…that's inevitable you know. She'll be busy and stuff, plus her studies, plus…uhh…"

"Plus the tournament." Jin added to Hwoarang.

"But the tournament is…oh yeah. I forgot." Forest wanted to point out, but he realized that as a fighter, he/she has to maintain every single skill they have, by training.

"Lars, you really ok with this?" asked Jin to Lars, patting his shoulders.

"Yeah…I mean no!" cried Lars, finally letting out from his calm demeanor. "I'm not blaming her, but I just…oh jeez I can't believe I'm going to say this…I like her a LOT!" exclaimed Lars, shouting until all the students' attention who happens to pass by them glanced to Lars.

"Whoa buddy relax!" Hwoarang went to massage Lars' back. "If you really like this girl A LOT then do anything to see her."

"Are you ridiculous? She has work tomorrow, and I'm not going to disturb her, ok?" Lars sighed and leaned his back lazily to the bench. "I'll be a burden if I come there to see her."

"Oh come on Lars, don't you want to see Alisa in a maid dress?" laughed Forest, but Paul went to spank his head to shut him up.

"Actually, Forest has a point here…" said Jin, making everyone glare to him.

"HE DOES?" said Lars, Hwoarang and Paul to Jin.

"Of course he has. Look Lars, you are not going to disturb her. You are just going there as a costumer at the maid café and see her too. At least at that day, you'll see each other, am I correct?" pointed out Jin.

"Wow…Jin you're such a genius!" then Lars went to mess Jin's hair. "No wonder Xiaoyu love you so much!"

"Yeah he's a genius so what? He's only a genius in some fields." Hwoarang went to sadistically munch his apple while frowning. "He's not a genius, he's just smart."

"Hehehehe, Hwoarang are you flattering me?"

"ANIYA! Neo micheoseo?" asked Hwoarang angrily. "You might be smarter than me but I still top!"

"Doudemo ii…" smirked Jin as he rolled his eyes away, seeing Hwoarang's angry face to him.

"So, I'll be coming to the maid café ALL BY MYSELF? What if Alisa suspected me of seeing her that day!?"

"Baka, you are visiting her." Jin laughed as he mock hit Lars on his arm.

"Wait a second, Kazama…what about our plan in weekend?" reminded Hwoarang. "We are going to Steve's place right?"

"Uhh, I'm not Hwoarang. Xiao will probably be angry to me if I go to drink alcohol again. I'll be coming with Lars this weekend for him to visit Alisa."

"Maybe…you could also make Xiaoyu come with you too." suggested Paul to Jin. "It will be like; you are having a date with her you know?"

"Hey! Then that leaves me the poor buddy here! They are going to date while I'll only sit there and watch her take other costumer's orders? No way!" pouted Lars. "That will be unfair."

"Alright, alright, uncle…" chuckled Jin to Lars. "…then it will be just you and me."

"Hahahahaha, Jin and Lars going on a date." Hwoarang teased them, making both of them glare at him with sinister eyes. "Hey hey! I was just kidding you two! Whew you Mishima's are so sensitive."

"Then it's settled then!" clapped Forest. "Alisa will be surprised to see you Lars."

"Yeah…she will…I think." Lars went to smile for himself, imagining what might be the outcome of his visit to Alisa. Suddenly, he felt nervous.

….

Weekend.

Saturday morning, Lars went to the Mishima mansion. Jin told him that he'll be waiting at the mansion for him. Of course, he took the opportunity to visit his father and brother.

"Lars? What are you doing here?" asked Kazuya seeing Lars inside his mansion.

"Well, Jin and I will be going to a maid café together."

Kazuya went to raise one eyebrow. "Seriously, a maid café?"

"Uh, anything wrong with it?"

"No, it's just that—why would my son go to a maid café?"

"Uhm, actually, he's helping me to go see this girl that I like so much."

"OH, Alisa Bosconovitch?"

Lars went all red. "H-How did you…who told you?!"

Kazuya only made a sinister smile to his little brother. "Lee told me."

"Damn it Lee! He promised that he won't tell anyone!"

"Come on son, it's ok to talk about girls with your father, you know?" added Heihachi to Lars. Lars frowned and pouted.

"Yeah, I could see that you have so much knowledge about women." He said, thinking that his brothers all came from different mothers; except for Lee who was orphaned. But despite that, he still loves this complicated family after all.

Xiaoyu came to the scene and saw Lars.  
"Lars? What are you doing here?" asked Xiaoyu to Lars.

"Oh uh…Jin haven't told you? We are going to a maid café."

"Huh?" then Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows. "Why would Jin go to a maid café?"

"Actually, I asked the same question too." Kazuya added.

"Lars!" shouted Jin from upstairs, looking down at everybody. "I never knew you could come here that fast!"

"Y-Yeah…uhhh…hehe shall we go now?"

"Wait a second; Jin, you're going to a maid café?" asked Xiaoyu as Jin went to come down the stairs hurriedly.

"Yes, Lars has some business to settle at the maid café." He winked at her, but Xiaoyu only frowned.

"Jin!" cried Lars, making his face go red. Heihachi chuckled hard while Kazuya only scoffed a breath of laugh.

"Ehhh…I'm not going to allow you!" exclaimed Xiaoyu. "There…there will be girls that will go luring around you two, and some girls that are cute in maid dresses! I-I…I don't know if…" Xiaoyu was cut off when Jin kissed her by the forehead.

Jun went 'awww' as she gripped Kazuya's arms.

"Don't worry, with all the girls around the world or at any maid café, you'll still be my ONLY one." Jin said as he lightly pinched her nose. "Believe me; you have nothing to be jealous of."

Xiaoyu went all red with her eyes widen. She took her head down in embarrassment, considering that many people were there watching him kiss her forehead.

"Uh…O-Ok…" then she smiled to him. "But if you EVER try to look at a girl in another way, I'll make you my punch bag!"

"Oh alright! Now, don't be jealous." Jin laughed as he hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jin."

Everybody in the room was like watching 3D drama film with Xiaoyu and Jin as the cast. Jun rested her head to Kazuya's shoulder while gripping his arms, Heihachi only shook his head, same as Lars.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell…ehm ehm, I think it's time to go now, Jin." interrupted Lars, making them pull away from each other, with red faces and embarrassed face.

"Uh…y-yeah…EHM! I guess we better get going." announced Jin to them. Lars and him went to walk to their Ducati—one owned by Lars and one owned by Jin. They watch them go and drove off out the gate.

…

Jin and Lars decided to park their motorcycles at the mall, where it is near the maid café. So from the mall, they began to walk a little together. They also noticed that any people were staring at them for so long. Some began to take pictures of them at their cell phones, some offered those fresh greens or foods for free; but they just smiled and continued to walk to the maid café.

Suddenly, blocks from the maid café, Lars stopped walking.

"No, I can't do this." Lars announced as he watch Jin stop from meters away from him to glare.

"Huh? But we're here already." Jin said as he pointed the maid café.

"B-But…you know I'm very nervous Jin!"

"Uncle!" then Jin went to place his hands to his shoulders, facing him. "We talked about this, ok? We are going INSIDE as costumers, yes? And we are taking some orders there while I eat and you stare at her until she melts down. Understood, Captain Alexandersson?"

Lars didn't have the chance to talk, for Jin's presence of authority that time was so influential. He couldn't believe his nephew could make such set up for him to see her again. He should be thankful that Kazuya and Jun gave him an understanding and near-aged nephew.

"Let's do this!"

"There we go!" exclaimed Jin as he went to walk again, but was halted when Lars placed his hand to his shoulders. "Huh? What now?"

"Who is going to pay for the expenses?"

...

"Steve! Steve Fox available?" cried out Hwoarang at the door of his apartment. "You have a special delivery by the one and only Hwoarang of Korea!"

"Say the password!" said the voice behind the door, followed by silent laughs.

"Oh come on Steve! What's the damn password!?"

"Sing some Super Junior, anything, or Big Bang or Shinee. Just make it quick!" then a laugh again was let out behind the closed door.

"What the fu—you really expect me to sing that?!" he cried again, ignoring the fact that he might be disturbing the neighbors.

"Gangnam Style?"

"Oh don't tell me I have to dance that!"

"Then its Super Junior and Shinee then!" said the 2 voice in chorus behind the door. Hwoarang already had the idea that Steve is with Shin, and they are probably drunk by now because of their actions.

"Tch, fine then, only this once." Hwoarang set aside the 2 beers he's been holding by his 2 hands, and sang Superman by Super Junior and Sherlock by SHinee, much to his disgust. But he sang them brilliantly, like he was actually the part of that group. After listening, Steve went to unlock his door and opened it for Hwoarang.

"Wow, I never knew you could sing like…Kyu…Kyu—who is it again?!" asked Steve, struggling to get the idea out of his head by turning a glance to Shin.

"It's Kyuhyun, and how did you know about those things? Has Lili been shipping them to you too?" asked Hwoarang, considering the fact that Lili was also fond of Korean music all of the sudden.

"No no no Stevie! He sounded like Minho! Oh wait…was it Minho?" said Shin as he tilted his head up.

Hwoarang went to examine the two; he was right, they are already drunk. They were drunk before he came, how unfair. He just sighed and took the bottles from the floor and went inside, ignoring Steve and Shin debate about that singer.

As he made his way to the living room, it was neat and clean, even if there were bottles and some pizza boxes scattered at some areas of the room. He was right about him; he is clean and organized as always. He thought that maybe that's what all the British people are good at. He placed the bottles at the table in front of the TV and sat at the floor.

Not so long now, Steve and Shin appeared and sat beside him.

"You two are obviously drunk…" frowned Hwoarang to them. "…you two didn't even wait for me!"

"Ah…sorry about that Hwoa…" patted Steve. "Shin here has his problems so he was the one who gulped down the first bottle."

"Oh come on! You brought it up again!" retorted Shin while his head was swaying then leaned to Hwoarang's shoulders. "Eleonor, she's so hard to talk to. She was heartless! I mean, she always ignores me and walks away as I approach her! Why is that!? Doesn't she like me!?" cried Shin while shaking Hwoarang slightly by the shoulder.

"Whoa…take it easy there Shin." Hwoarang said calming him.

"Shut it! *hic* She's got to be…*hic*…the fiiiirshhht girl that…*hic*…even try to ignore me *hic*! The other girls there? They would even PLEEEAAAD *hic* just to get my *hic* ATTENTION!"

"What the hell, Steve? You allowed him to drink this much?!" Hwoarang asked as he turned a glance to Steve, who was not as complicated to look at, unlike Shin.

"Eh? Look, just drink Hwoa and shut up…" then Steve offered him the bottle. Hwoarang gleefully took it from his hands and gulped it, reaching his throat. Finally, he let go of the bottle from his mouth and wiped away the excess alcohol from his lips.

"Now I understand why Xiaoyu didn't allow Jin to go to our 'session'." He murmured, and then he gulped again the alcohol from the bottle. Not so long, he could feel the effect of the alcohol is climbing up to his head.

…..

"Ugh…" then Lars clicked his tongue behind the menu that was presented to them. He was feeling awkward all of the sudden because firstly, he hasn't seen Alisa yet, and secondly, many people are staring at them both.

Jin however, was busy scanning the menu himself, ignoring the other people, as well as the waitresses.

"Pst, hey Jin." Lars called quietly while hiding himself by the menu card, whispering. "I can't see her…"

Jin moved his eyes to Lars and whispered too. "Keep looking. But I'm sure she'll be there somewhere. Make anyone who approaches us to make Alisa order for us."

"Huh!? You serious!?"

"Yeah, I'm dead serious…"

"You are so dead…"

"Just do it, ok!?"

"Ugh…fine." Lars leaned back and scanned the menu card. Suddenly a waitress in a maid dress approached him, and it wasn't Alisa.

"Good afternoon, sir, how can we help you?" asked the waiter as she glanced to Lars.

Lars cleared his throat. "I-Is Alisa Bosconovitch available right now?"

"Yes, sir."

_Yes! This will be great! _"Make her come here and order for us." Lars said in full authority, leaving the girl confused as she walks away.

Jin set aside his menu card and spanked it to Lars.

"What the hell Jin?! What was that for?!"

"'What was that for?'? Are you crazy? How could you talk like that to the waitress like she was some sort of a secretary at Mishima Zaibatsu?!"

"Huh? I just did what you said, jerk!"

"You are so horrible when talking to girls…" then Jin went back from his menu as he flipped it, covering Lars from his sight.

"How dare you!? Look who's talking!" then under the table, Lars kicked his feet that made Jin moan in pain.

"Ahh…tsss! That hurts uncle!"

The two continued to kick each other's feet under the table, making the table quake and move slightly.

They didn't notice Alisa was already in front of them.  
"L-Lars? Jin?" she called them out in a soft voice, making the 2 stop what they were doing and glanced at Alisa.

She was wearing a maid dress uniform, with a pink blouse tucked inside the peach colored apron. Jin was startled at her, considering the fact that she saw them fighting like idiots under the table. But looking at Lars, his eyes were shining as he looked from foot to head at Alisa.

She looked…

"Gorgeous…" smiled Lars as he said that word out of the blue. Jin and Alisa glanced to Lars, seeing him literally grinning at her. Alisa tightened her grip at the platter she was holding, while Jin smiled slightly and sat properly, leaning his back to the chair.

"Really? You think so?" asked Alisa as she shyly smiled to him. Lars stiffened and cleared his throat as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Uh…Y-Yeah! I mean…you look GREAT in that maid dress." Lars said honestly to her.

"What are you doing here?! I never expected you to be here!" Alisa glanced to Jin. "Even you!"

"Actually, I'm just here to eat…same as him." He pointed to Lars, with half a lie; because he knew that was not the purpose of the plan in the first place.

"Oh my. I thought you are here to visit me."

"W-Well…I-I never thought you worked here!" said Lars.

"But…I told you I worked at a maid café not so far from our school, right?"

Lars went red and speechless. Jin went to rescue him.

"O-Oh? W-We thought it was the other maid café? We actually didn't think this was the place that you are working…right Lars?" said Jin, shooting a look at him and kicked him foot under the table.

"Y-Yeah! Because we knew that this wasn't the only maid café here…so…we thought that…you…uhh…"

"That I might not be here?"

"Well…uhh…not exactly. But I'm happy to see again, Alisa." Lars told her, making her make that sweet smile again and chuckle a little.

Jin felt proud of his uncle. He was wrong to assume that his uncle is bad in talking to girls. He delivered the conversation carefully, not making Alisa have some speculations that HE was there to SEE her and VISIT her after all.

"Oh yea, I forgot to take your orders!" she immediately took out from her pocket a small notebook. "What can I get you, gentlemen?" she said sweetly, making Lars grin again as he went to scan the menu.

After having their orders and ate them, Lars had his eyes on Alisa. Despite of her working, he didn't care at all. He was happy to see her again; moving from one place and another, talking to other people and such. Jin was eating the lemon cake that he ordered when he saw Lars frown a little when there were boys that are talking to Alisa. The boys were not making fun of her, but she was chuckling and she was blushing a little, covering her mouth by her hands. Jin got the idea that they were PRAISING her, but Lars thought they were ASKING her to date them.

"Oi, Lars, the lemon cake, are you going to eat it?" he interrupted him.

"Huh? Yeah sure…" then Lars went to take a fork and ate the part of the lemon cake. He sighed, making Jin glance to him in the process.

"Lars, they are just praising her. No need to be worried about…" he reminded Lars.

"It so hard to look at the girl very far from you, you know that?" he brought up passively. "You are very lucky that Xiaoyu is living at your mansion, plus she's your girlfriend and get to see her almost every second. But me? I'm just here, looking at her from far away." He said as he drank the ice tea.

Jin smirked a little at the fact that Lars mentioned Xiaoyu being near him, being lucky with her, and it was true that they almost see each other every second. But he felt guilty of smiling, seeing his uncle be a little JEALOUS of him. He couldn't blame him; he felt the same way at Xiaoyu before, even if they were living at the same house since then, it was like PRISON when you hide your feelings from the person you like so much.

"Hey…Lars." He called out to him, making Lars meet his smirk. "It's not that bad to view the girl you like so much from afar, but it doesn't mean you'll maintain being like that forever." He said to him. "Sometimes, you don't know what she thinks of you too; how she feels for you, what she really feels for you. If you are really that eager to know what it is…loosen up those BARRICADES inside of you. Because they make you feel anxious, and all it brings…is FEAR."

"Fear? Why fear?"

"Well…fear makes you nervous, makes you anxious, makes you frown when they make her smile like that..." Jin said pointing to Alisa, who was still being praised at the sudden. "I know you're afraid that you might lose her."

"I know that Jin, but…you know me and Alisa are just…too far…"

"Then reach for her." He said flatly. "It may be hard, it might be steep, and it might even give you problems. But, hey! It doesn't hurt to keep on trying, especially when you love the person."

Lars went to chuckle as he shook his head. "Yeah, I could see you and Xiaoyu being strong these weeks."

"I know…and I don't regret that I ki—." Jin stopped talking right there, knowing that Lars didn't know how he kissed Xiaoyu for the first time. He simply cleared his throat and played with his fork. "You know, just cut to the chase. I could tell that Alisa also like you."

"You're just bluffing me." laughed Lars.

"Oh yeah? Want me to prove it to you by yourself?" Jin announced.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes. I want you to ask her NOW for a date." Jin smiled at him while Lars gapped his mouth in surprise.

"You are one crazy Mishima, Jin."

"Well…that runs on our blood, Lars. We are always crazy." He said, as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Few moments later, Alisa's shift was done by that late afternoon. Jin and Lars decided to take Alisa home with them, reminded by the danger by the evening.

The scenario went like this:

Lars and Alisa were in front, talking and laughing at each other, while Jin was behind them, walking alone and had nothing to do. Jin felt a little out-of-place with them, knowing what Lars meant yesterday about how it was unfair for him to see Jin and Xiaoyu date as they come with him if that happens.

He wished he was with Xiaoyu today.

Jin made a deep sigh at the thought, while his hands were inside the pockets of his jacket, and walking behind Alisa and Lars. He was like a chaperone to them. The people passing by don't know how to point out; whether he is relatives with the golden brown haired guy, or the sister of the cute doll-like girl. It became stressful to him; him walking behind them, alone and had nobody to talk to.

Poor Jin.

"Hey Lars." He called out, making Alisa glance at him too. "I need to go buy something at the department store, hope you don't mind?" he asked, with a lie. He wasn't going to the department store. He was leaving them.

"You sure, Jin?"

"Yeah, I'll go pick up my motorcycle at the mall later." He announced as he slowly shifted away from them while waving, on his way to the department store.

When he was meters away from them, he took out his cell phone and texted Lars.

_To: Lars Alexandersson (Uncle)_

_You better do what you must now, uncle. She's waiting for it._

_-Jin_

Then message sent!

Lars felt his cellphone vibrate and immediately took it out. He read the message that Jin sent to him, and smiled. He smiled at the thought that Jin did it on purpose so that they could have time ALONE together.

"Alisa?" he called her. Alisa tilted her head up to look at him. "You have something to do the next weekend?"

"As usual; I'll be working at the maid café until this time."

"Take a leave." He said flatly, not looking at her. "I'm going to take you someplace here at Japan."

Alisa's eyes widen. "B-But…where? Are you asking me to go out with you?"

"Yes, and I want you to say 'yes' this time." He stopped walking at faced her. "Just this once…PLEEEEEASE?" Lars said as he clumped his hands together below his chin as if he were praying.

Alisa smiled widely, seeing Lars cutely making such action just to make her say YES.

"How could I say NO?"

"You can't say NO and I'm not going to take NO as an answer. There's only one answer here."

Alisa took his clumped hands to hers. "Yes." She announced, while holding his hand and looking up at him. "Saturday next week?"

Lars' eyes opened widely when he felt Alisa's hands to his. His heart began to beat fast, but he just sweetly smiled to her and pressed his hands to her.

"Yeah…Saturday sounds great."

**-oOo-**

**AN/: sorry for the late update guys XD I was busy at 'the time I protect you', considering the fact that it is reaching it's NEAR END! And I have to come up with the idea about how will Jin and Kazuya face each other there, so I made this first instead xD. Next chapter will be Shin/Leo focused. Eh…yeah weird pairing eh? I'm not really shipping that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: In the middle of the night; Shin and Leo**

**AN/: Don't worry guys I am not shipping this pair. This is only for the story means ^.^" and sorry for some OOCness.**

**-oOo-**

All day, Steve, Shin and Hwoarang has been drinking and doing 'fun' stuffs. Shin kept singing melodramatic songs, making Steve request to Hwoarang sing some Korean songs at the videoke, to prevent from being melodramatic same as Shin. Steve hesitated at first to sing too, but due to Hwoarang's protest (for being unfair and making him sing in the first place); he took the microphone and sang old good songs.

One moment, they began to share their thoughts, their feelings and boy's businesses (IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ABOUT THAT). Being melodramatic has been influenced since Shin couldn't help but share to them his thought and feelings about how the girl who ignores her when so many girls are trying so hard to get his attention.

"Nyahaha…you know Shin, Leo is not like any other girls…" clarified Steve as he went to gulp the last pinch of the alcohol from the bottle. "You know what she is, don't you?!"

"Yeah Shin. You know there are so many other girls that are better than her. I mean…she's not all GIRLY and stuff with pink dresses with ruffles in it." Hwoarang said when he reached for Steve's bottle.

"Hahaha…Asuka is more girly than her, if you know what I mean." Steve went to chuckle more.

"Huh? Wait a second, what do you mean by that?" Hwoarang made a confused look to him.

Steve blinked for a second to think about what he just had said.  
"Eh…nothing, it's nothing really…"

"Shut up you *hic* two!" Shin stood up while swaying. Although drunk, Steve and Hwoarang lifted their heads up passively. "I admit…I *hic* am…challenged to her *hic*. And I won't stop *hic* until I succeed! I don't care if *hic* androgyny or not…but for me… *hic* she's still a GIRL!"

"OH…jeezz…you're so hopeless…" mumbled Steve as he stood up to Shin. "Come on buddy…you're drunk. We need to get you home."

"No I don't *hic* wanna!" then Shin glanced to the clock: 12:59 am. "It's still early."

"Yeah sure…hehehe. It is early in the morning, but we haven't sleep yet." Hwoarang said as he followed Steve to stand up. "You can talk about your 'Androgyny-fantasy' when you're asleep."

Hwoarang and Steve walked Shin to his home; good thing it wasn't that far away, but not too near though. Because they were drunk, the three of them almost fell together while walking at the clean street. They were laughing while singing like lunatics. They didn't know they are disturbing some neighbors and dogs that kept on barking as they made their way to Shin's house.

"Damn it…Shin is so heavy…" mumbled Hwoarang who was trying to lift Shin by the other arm. He fell limp and couldn't walk more. Shin was feeling dizzy and Steve and Hwoarang are worried if Shin was going to throw up.

"I knew it…he's feeble when it comes to drinking alcohol…" shot Steve as they rest Shin by a wall in front of his house. "Next time, remind me never to give Shin a whole bottle of vodka."

"You should've known that in the first place…" chuckled Hwoarang as he opened Shin's gate with his keys and held Shin up inside.

Shin was moaning while calling Leo's whole name. Steve and Hwoarang couldn't help but feel a little weird about the guy they are lifting by their shoulders. But they tried to pretend that they didn't hear him, and kept on assisting him until he was Shin was inside his living room.

"Gaaaah! I'm so tiiiired!" Hwoarang went to rest at the couch with his arms spread over. "Shin is so heavy!"

"Oh come on, not as heavy as Bob and Sir Ganryu." Steve laughed as he joined Hwoarang by the couch. "Men, he's just so in love with Leo."

"Cut the crap! Hearing her name makes me think she's a boy!"

"Oh alright then; ELEONOR. Now does that sound good to you?"

Hwoarang only answered with thumbs up to Steve's face.

Moments later, they left Shin inside his house, which happens to be sleeping by the couch. They just hoped that their friend will have a nice 'midnight' sleep despite of what he has been through at this moment.

….

Eleonor (yeah maybe call her that this time) was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She has with her sleep her teddy bear, the one that her mother gave to her. She doesn't like teddy bears, but because her mother gave it to her, she learned to value it, and keep it with her like her mother was with her too.

At the opposite side of the room is her roommate, Christie Monteiro. She is also studying at the same school as her. She likes capoeira and is very fashionable. Sometimes, Christie would suggest Eleonor wear dresses when they are going to a mall. Christie likes shopping and photography also. So when Christie invites her to a place, she knows that she has to run from the dresses.

But she always fails to get away. Eleonor ends up wearing dresses.

A sudden knock at the door woke her up. She lifted her sleepy eyes up to the door at the living room. She gazed to the other side of the room, seeing Christie peacefully sleeping at her own bed, not hearing the knock at the door in the middle of 3:08 am.

"Hnnnn…." She whined as she sat up and smudges her eyes to get a vision at the room. She lazily walked towards the bedroom door to open in. She immediately took a glance at the kitchen. She faced right, and sees the main door, with a continuous knocking sound behind it.

Eleonor groaned more, scratching her short hair messing with it. She yawned loudly as she made her way to the door knob.

"Goodness, who is it…?" she said lazily. She opened the door now, and to her surprise, her sleepy eyes were replaced with shock.

"Eleonor…"

"SHIN!?"

She saw Shin with messy hair, while polo shirt and denim jeans. And by how she observed him, he was absolutely drunk. Shin was resting his hand on the wall to support his weight. He looked up to her and smiled sheepishly. Eleonor was somewhat flabbergasted, and doesn't know how to respond.

"Good eve*hic*ning Eleonor…" he helplessly smiled to her, saluting slightly.

"What the…what the heck are you doing here, Shin?!"

Shin tried to stand up straight, but he was losing his own balance that he needs to lean his back at the wall beside him.

"I came here to visit you…"

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MORNING!?"

"What are you *hic* talking about?" he asked with a red face due to alcohol effect. "It's still evening…"

"OH men…." Leo groaned as she smudges her eyes. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Shin was swaying as he tried to get his balance. "All I know is that I have to see you…"

"Ugh…" Leo dropped her head. "Fine…get inside before you wake up some neighbors…"

She let Shin enter her apartment, helping him to walk by assisting him to her shoulders. Shin was heavy, any mistake or bad move would make them both fall to the floor.

"Shin you are freaking heavy!"

"That'zz what *hic* Hwoa and Zzzteve told me…" then Shin went limp and tripped his foot by mistake.

Eleonor and Shin both lost their balance, making them fall to the ground, hitting the floor loudly. They both groaned at the accident that happened. Eleonor massaged her head; her body above Shin's laying body on the floor. She found herself reclining her half body to Shin's white polo shirt.

Eleonor slowly lifted her head up, and now facing Shin's face merely, close to each other, only feeling her warm breaths and Shin's alcohol breath puffing her bangs that were covering her blue green eyes. She met his gaze, while he met hers. They stared for a moment, having her hands rested at his chest while his hands on her delicate waist. He was so warm, and despite his smell of alcohol, he still looked decent.

It wasn't long enough when Leo's face went red like Shin's. He saw this and smiled mockingly.

"So…you found it amusing looking at me this close?" whispered Shin is soft and hoarse voice, considering his face was just inches from hers.

Leo widens her eyes, feeling her face rising into hot temperature, same temperature of Shin's warm body. She immediately stood up and Shin let go of her waist, following her. Leo fixed herself up, looking away from Shin in embarrassment. Inside her mind, she's quiet confused what the hell just happened.

Shin inhaled as he sweeps away his bangs to his back. "It's alright Eleonor, it's just—."

"You could be a jerk sometimes, huh Shin?" Leo retorted to him, still making her face him. "Y-You're so annoying…"

Although drunk, he immediately gazed at Leo. His back hunched back with his hand at his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"YOU! WHO ELSE!?" exclaimed Eleonor, forgetting the sleeping Christie. "You think I'm a girl who'll deal in flirting around you like what others do around you?!"

Shin's eyes opened widely, remaining speechless, but his mouth gapped like he was wishing he could say anything to reply to her.

"You think I don't recognize?!"

"Uhh…."

"Remember this Shin Kamiya; I'm not falling on your tricks so stop making those oddly gestures around me and—."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on—what are we talking about here again?"

"UGH!" Leo gave up and stomped her foot as she walks away from him again. "You are completely missing the point here…" she said calmly.

"Which is…?" Shin slowly marched his way to Eleonor again, with her back facing him.

"That you…are a lunatic and a complete attention-seeker, especially to girls…for which I am not interested in…" she said while having her arms crossed.

"And…?" Shin continued to approach her.

"Should I even say the rest?! Fine then…I am not interested to guys like you who wants to get the attention of girls, being a hardcore idio—." She was cut off when he felt Shin's breath behind her neck. She immediately turned around and saw Shin right in front of him, making his eyes precisely looking towards her.

She backed away but caught herself on a wall. Eleonor could feel her heart racing, as Shin rests his hands to the wall behind her. They were now staring at each other.

"You really want to know why I've been trying so hard to get your attention?"

_Uh-oh…_ thought Eleonor on her mind, gulping her throat and fear in. She is now facing him, whom she is trying to get away from.

"Sh-Shin…y-you're…too close…"

"Closer?"

"That's it Shin! If you're face gets any closer I'll kick you on the spot!"

Watching Eleonor, Shin laughed seeing her really pissed because of him. However, she was somewhat confused as to what was so funny. She's angry right now, considering the fact that she's caught on a wall with Shin as the barricade. But he only laughed at her expression. What a lunatic.

"What's so funny? I mean it!"

"YOU! You know what? You're cute when you're angry…"

Eleonor again blinked and red cheeks appeared unknowingly. Despite of the dark room, Shin could see her face. Suddenly, Shin rests his forehead on the wall behind her, making close contact to each other. Eleonor could feel his breath by her ear. She was frozen and didn't even move a little, despite of the uncomfortable situation she has right now.

Should she kick this boy or punch him until he rests at the floor? But, should she even have to do that?

"I'm sorry…" said Shin out of nowhere. "I'm so sorry…"

Eleonor frowned and half confused to what he just said. "Shin?"

"I'm so sorry if I acted like a jerk in front of you. It was just that…I'm not me when I'm around you." Shin said in a soft voice. It was so deep and solemn that Eleonor felt something stuck at her throat.

She only giggled a little. "Is that how you really feel?"

Now it was his turn to giggle. "I guess. You could call me an idiot after hitting on an androgynous girl like you…"

"Of all the girls…why me?" Eleonor finally asked.

"I don't know…" he shrugged. "I was kind of tested anyway. I was intimidated, thinking that all of girl's attention will be at me, but you didn't."

"Hehe, so you're an attention-whore after all…"

Shin only laughed. "I became like that, I guess." He faced her. "I've never met a girl like you before."

Eleonor raised one eyebrow. "OH really? I think you're just saying that to flatter me."

"No, I'm dead serious." He chuckled.

"Well…I guess, I could forgive you and understand you after all." Eleonor said with a smile. Shin couldn't help but feel his stomach getting butterflies. Suddenly, her face became serious. "But I won't go easy on you!"

"Wai a second, are you allowing me to date you?"

Eleonor only pouted. "Whatever…"

Shin and Eleonor exchanged smirks, while still facing each other; Shin resting his hand at the wall behind her, while Eleonor crossed her arms to perform a space between them. They were alone in the dark living room at around 4:06 am. It was still dark outside and cold too. Only the light of the moon was coming in to the apartment.

"Fine then…" he sighed amusingly. "Starting tomorrow Sunday morning…"

Eleonor laughed at the humor he put. "Idiot! It's already Sunday!

"Huh?" He glanced behind him at the clock 4:08 am. "It's already morning?!"

"Yes, and you came here already an hour ago…"

"OH men…I'm drunk and I've never had sleep…" he said slapping his own head, making Eleonor laugh at his gesture. He sure is funny at this kind of situations.

"Yes, and you smell like vodka. Why don't you sleep by the couch and stay here?"

Still having his hands at the wall behind her, he just turned his head around to glare at the couch by the living room.

"I guess…but wouldn't you're roommate mind at all?" he faced her once again, looking down to her height.

"Christie wouldn't mind. Besides, she's bringing her friends along here too." She said lifting her eyes to him; her blue green eyes meeting his chocolate ones.

"Is this the time where you'll say goodnight and give me at goodnight kiss?" joked Shin to Eleonor, making her frown and burn her face. She hit his chest making him step backward from the Bajinkua user.

"If you want to wake up in the morning without bruises, then NO…!" then she mumbled. "…yet."

"What?"

"Nothing? Just rest at the couch already, drunkard…"

Shin only obeyed her. Unfortunately, the couch didn't fit him, considering him to be a tall man like Jin and Hwoarang. He rest there, waiting for seconds until he was at the dream world again.

….

9: 17 am

Christie went out of the room, yawing loudly and walking like a zombie. Her brunette hair was all messed up, her bangs being sideways and unaligned around. She made her way to the kitchen, which was just in front of their bedroom. She entered the bathroom to get her toothbrush. Much to her disgust, the toothpaste was missing. So she went outside the bathroom groaning and went to the living room.

"Leo…do we have any toothpa—." She was cut off, making her eyes open widely at the sight she saw at the living room, with her toothbrush raised by her hand.

Eleonor has her head lying on the couch, with her arms as support, with Shin lying at the same couch. He was facing Eleonor's sleeping head and his body inclined sideways at her direction. Eleonor's body was somewhat at the floor, only her head at the couch, near Shin's breathing mouth.

Christie was flabbergasted and doesn't know what to say, but she was only standing there, with wide eyes as an owl, and the innocent toothbrush at her hand.

Moments later, Shin flinched and yawned, groaning as he massaged his aching head due to alcohol. He sat up from the couch, still massaging his head.

"Hnnn…damn my head hurts…I must have been drunk again." He said to himself. Later on, he glanced at the side, looking at Eleonor who has her head lying at the couch. He smiled and patted her fair hair.

He glanced from Eleonor to Christie by accident. He immediately widened his eyes, same as Christie, who has her mouth gapped now in disbelief. He blinked many times, seeing Christie somehow shocked seeing him in their apartment.

"Ch-Christie?"

"Shin? What are you doing here…?"

"Uhhh…." He scratched his scalp, getting a recall from what had happened earlier. "I uhh…I was…"

Christie suddenly smiled to him slowly. "You and Leo huh?"

"Wh-What?! N-No! We…uhh…"

"Yeah, I could see your face getting red suddenly…"

"No just listen ok?"

"Up up up! No more explanation, it's understandable anyway…" she said, raising her hand to stop Shin from complaining. She put her hands at her waist. "I'll cook us some breakfast after…" then she scrammed off to the bathroom.

Shin couldn't believe it; he's at Eleonor's apartment. He doesn't even know what had happened earlier and what he was doing here in the first; why he should be sleeping here in the first place. Blame the vodka he brought. He gulped down its first bottle anyway. He sighed at that thought that he doesn't know what had happened anyway.

He glanced back to the sleeping Eleonor. He examined her face; although from a fierce and feisty androgyny girl like her, she still looks like an angel or a baby doll. He examined her breathing; he could tell she is dreaming peacefully anyway. Worried about her bad posture, he lifted her up from the ground and placed her by the couch he just rested in.

As he placed her lying down to the couch, he looked at her face. She could be mistaken as a boy if she wears boy clothes after all, but her appearance as a lovely lady still prevails. He just observed her sleeping, shoving away her bangs that are covering her closed eyes, tucking it under her ears. He smiled amusingly after that, and then he heard a camera clicked that made him quickly glance at the direction of the girl holding a camera.

Christie smiled at Shin, making thumbs up to him. Shin quickly moved away from Eleonor, scratching the back of his neck with red face in embarrassment. Christie only giggled at the cute sight she just witnessed with her camera.

"Don't worry Shin, you and Leo had a great shot here." Christie said as she moved away from them.

"H-Hey Christie wait!" but she was inside their bedroom. "Oh no, hope she won't upload it, Eleonor will kill me…"

…..

Steve and Hwoarang met at a café (where Alisa was working) to talk about their next plan of drinking session with Jin around next time. Jin crossed his arm with the disagreement of the plan, worried about how will Xiaoyu react after that. Alisa served them coffee that they ordered. Not so long now, Shin arrived.

"Hey guys…" he said in a tired voice. He sat beside Jin and Steve, with his coffee waiting for him at the table. Jin noticed his friend being tired and patted his shoulder.

"Shin? You have anything on your mind?"

"No…it's just that—."

"You never called after our drinking session." Hwoarang chuckled. "What happened to you?"

Shin couldn't tell them that he went to see Eleonor in the middle of the night, and slept the whole day at her apartment. He just slapped his own head as he rests it on the table.

"Well…I've been to a circumstance that I didn't think that I'll be doing after all." He said. "I…I went to Eleonor's apartment in the middle of the night."

Steve spitted his coffee, Jin stopped eating his cookies, and Hwoarang coughed. "WHAT?!"

"I just came there to see her, and I don't even know why I have to. Nothing happened after that. END OF STORY." He sighed, looking at their crumpled yet shocked face. "Just don't tell anyone, alright?"

**-oOo-**

**AN/: School day at next chapter. Oh yeah…school festival is on! Hehehee…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Preparing for school festival**

**-oOo-**

Everyone was busy to set up the school booths. Students began to pace themselves to decorate, practice, and prepare for their planned booth. Julia's section decided to make a wedding booth, then by the other day a horror booth.

"Ok, so it's automatic that the large men here in our class will be the monsters." Julia said in their class meeting, pertaining to Jin, Hwoarang, Steve and Shin. Jin only smudged his forehead, Hwoarang gapped his mouth in disbelief, and Shin groaned and dropped his head on the table, while Steve only made that awkward smile to Julia. He was afraid that she might scold them again.

"Oh Hwoarang, it's alright." Lili said while patting his back. "I think you'll do a great job in scaring people."

Hwoarang lifted his head to Lili. "I'll go ugly!"

"Oh stop you're whining blood talon!" retorted Asuka to him.

Eleonor and Xiaoyu both sighed as they also rested their heads to their fists, looking at the almost depressed friends who will be partaking at the booth.

"Now that the Horror booth is done, let's proceed to Wedding booth! Any volunteers? We need a priest, nun, and also some gatherers so that we could have audiences…somehow?" Julia went to avert her eyeglasses around the class. "So, anyone?"

"I'll be the priest!" said Shin while raising his hand. Leo in response slowly glared to Shin with disgusted expression.

"But you're not even fit to be a priest…"

Shin pouted and raised his hands again. "Eleonor will be the nun!"

"WHAT!? SHIN!"

"Ok so we have a priest and a nun! Anybody who wants to protest?"

"I pro—hmpf! Hmm hmmpf!" Leo didn't protest after all, after Shin covered her mouth to prevent her talking.

"No protest!" exclaimed Shin.

"I second emotion!" raised Hwoarang.

"Aye! Second emotion!" followed Steve.

Jin could not help but laugh at them; only covering his mouth so that he won't burst into extreme humor. Xiaoyu mocked hit him to stop, smirking and telling him not to laugh so obviously.

Shin finally let go of Leo. "You 3 are so dead to me!" then she shot an eye to Jin. "DON'T make me INCLUDE YOU TOO!"

Seeing Leo making a death glare at him, Jin stopped laughing.

"Alright alright…so we have a priest and a nun, who will be the gatherers?"

"I'll take care of that." Miharu volunteered. She could be fit for the job because she knows many students at the Mishima Polytechnic. "It will be just a jiffy, no worries."

"GREAT! Then I expect all of you to participate in our booths!" declared Julia proudly. "Anyhow, we have costume parade and the Student Council asked us what will be our theme for the parade, and the people who will be IN that parade."

"Wait…" as Christie halted. "You mean, we'll choose somebody who will be IN the parade?"

"Exactly, and I came up with a theme." Julia went to take a chalk and wrote something at the blackboard. The students began to lean their body forward so that they could have a glimpse of the word what she was writing. Miss Anna, who was sitting at a side and had a better view, read the words that Julia had written then smiled after that.

"Our theme for the parade is ROMEO and JULIET." Julia announced to them. "I guess all of you agree, right?"

Students began to talk and murmur about who will be their ROMEO and JULIET, looking around them and describing their opinions about who will be their representative for the parade.

"I think the star couple should be the ones in the parade!" suggested a student to the class. "Let's have Jin and Xiaoyu as ROMEO and JULIET!"

Jin and Xiaoyu, who were just talking at a corner, were startled at the declaration that their student suggested. Both of them went red and sweat drop appeared on their faces.

"Sorry to break it to you guys, but…" Jin cleared his throat. "…I won't be at the parade. I have a lot of things to do in our booth and also helping my grandpa to advertise our school to others."

"Yeah I'll be…uhh…coming with him that day, and I think I'll go busy at Theatre club." Xiaoyu said. She clumped her hands. "I'm so sorry guys! I'm afraid we couldn't accept your offer!"

The students went 'Aww…' after their disapproval. Xiaoyu and Jin were assigned by Heihachi to go to other schools and present Mishima Polytechnic. Besides that heavy work (that Heihachi should be the one responsible of), they also have jobs for the school festival. They got their hands full loaded.

"It's ok, we understand." Julia said as she fixed her glasses. "After all, you two are the STAR couples around the school."

Jin pouted and whispered to Xiaoyu. "Seriously, how did we end up STAR couples?"

"I don't know. Let's just ignore it…"

Alisa went to look around. She was only silent but her eyes kept maneuvering from each student whom she'll think will be fit for the role. She smudged her chin, and finally raises a hand.

"Asuka as JULIET and Steve as ROMEO!" announced Alisa, making the noise and the ruckus vanish in a matter of seconds. They were flabbergasted at her, even Miss Anna. They didn't think that Alisa will suggest something ODD like that. "Uhh…did…I said something wrong?"

"No no no no no sweetie, hehehe. It's just that, it's very peculiar for you to suggest Asuka and Steve as our representative at the parade…" clarified Anna as she patted her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah! And I won't indeed go on a parade, so it's a NO NO!" Asuka said nervously as she stood up.

"Why not?" asked Alisa. "I mean, Asuka and Steve won't be doing much. They have a lot of free time at the school festival, and I think we could give them a nice job!" Alisa said cheerfully, making that cute smile to others. Seeing her smile, the others nodded and thought about the possibility of what she had said.

She just gained their interest.

"Hm…oh yeah…" Julia said while tapping the ballpen to her chin. "Alisa has a point though…"

"W-What!? I-I'm not fit to be JULIET!" she exclaimed with full red face. "I-I mean—I don't fit to ruffles, and laces and gowns and specially DRESSES!"

Leo sighed after hearing her say DRESSES.

"And Juliet has a long hair! I have short! How could we deal with that!?" cried out Asuka, almost crying in great disapproval.

Lili stood up and took something on her bag. "Leave it to me."

Asuka was dumbfounded and wondering what Lili was doing, until Lili placed something above her head, making her feel something crawl on her shoulders and her back. By the time she opened her eyes, she saw everyone was startled at her, making that look like they have seen an extraordinary person in front of them.

Lili ran in front of her, fixing something on her head, and backed away. Her cyan eyes showed and slowly smiled at Asuka.

"You look beautiful…" breathed out Steve passively, being more startled than the others. The whole class turned to Steve in great surprise. Hwoarang noticed the way Steve looked at Asuka. It was strange; somehow he knows how his friend is stunned to see Asuka in a brown wig with long wavy hair.

For Steve, she looked like a princess. The wig changed her physical appearance; from being a strong Osakan girl to an innocent sweet Asian princess. Imagining it in his head, he smiled unknowingly to Asuka, making her feel embarrass in front of him.

"Weeeeeell…I guess our Romeo has found his Juliet…" giggled Leo while the others follow. Steve flinched then glared to others, noticing he had been day dreaming seeing Asuka astoundingly gorgeous with that wig. He scratches his neck, bowing his red face from the others.

…

"Congratulations Asuka! I'm so proud of you!" said Jun, hugging her own nephew fully. Asuka was choking in air.

"Choking…not breathing!"

"Uh…m-mom? Juliet is dying…" reminded Jin to his mother. Jun in response let Asuka go and patted her back instead.

"Oh I'm so sorry Asuka dear, it's just that I can't believe that you actually accepted the role as Juliet in the parade!" exclaimed Jun with shining and glimmering eyes. "I'll make you a costume!"

Asuka dropped her jaw down in disbelief. "AUNTIE! You don't have to!"

"It's a good idea Asuka…" said Jin while blowing his hot soup at the table. "…it will be less expensive for the whole class, you know? Mom will be a big help in making you a dress. It will be full of ruffles and laces and glitters and—"

"JIN!" slammed Asuka at the table.

"Hahahaha!"

"Hey! If you two are gonna fight, save it for the tournament!" reminded Heihachi, who was surprised at Asuka's slammed fist that made his soup spill a little.

Jun heard the news that Asuka will be partaking for the school parade from Jin. So she decided to call it a celebration for her own nephew and invited her to dinner at the Mishima mansion. With the help of Xiaoyu, they cooked the dishes and they were mouth-watering, with the moist of the food going around the whole household. Jin, Heihachi and Kazuya have been hungry for like 5 hours, completely banning the three of them from the access of the kitchen until they were done.

But she didn't expect that her auntie would also invite Steve.

"So Steve, how are your studies?" asked Jun to him.

"Well, my grades aren't that bad. And thanks for asking Ms. Kazama."

"Anytime Steve. After all, you're Nina's son, so it's ok." She said as she smiles. "How was London like?"

Jun kept asking Steve some questions, really interested at the Brit boy. Asuka listened to their conversation and would even laugh as everybody laugh too at the little humor Steve will bring out. Asuka felt happy this day, seeing them smiling with Steve around. It was like…he was already a part of this family.

"May I ask Steve, how long have you been dating Asuka?"

Asuka almost spitted her juice (Jin was in front of her) by the time she heard Jun ask that question. Steve was surprised and blinked many times, digging the question on his head.

"Uh…I-I'm sorry Ms. Kazama?"

"Auntie! We are not dating!" Asuka said in a red face. Jin made a menacing smile.

"By the looks of your faces…" he said to both Steve and Asuka. "…I think you two have some kind of a spark."

Asuka kicked Jin's foot under the table, making Jin moan in pain, dropping his spoon. She made a **you're-dead-to-me** look at Jin. Jin made an **I-don't-care** look back at Asuka. Asuka clenched her fist, but was reminded to mind her manners and sat with poise. Jin only raised an eyebrow, getting his spoon back to the table. Xiaoyu, seeing this, shook her head in despair.

"You two fight like preschool…" she mumbled to them.

…..

"Hahahaha! I have never imagined Steve would react something like that!" laughed Shin to Hwoarang. Hwoarang invited Shin to his house for dinner and have a movie marathon. They were watching several movies since afternoon, and goodness they are not drunk today.

"Yeah! It was like he has seen a princess!"

"Hey Hwoa…do you think Steve likes Asuka?" asked Shin.

"Hm, I don't know. But, by the way he looks at her that time…" Hwoa thought for a little before replying. "…I think he does…well, maybe a little?"

"Oh yeah, or maybe ONLY at that time…"

"But Steve appreciates almost everything. Maybe he appreciates Asuka's new look after…" said Hwoarang while smiling. "Or maybe, he appreciates her every since then…"

Noticing the gleeful smile of Hwoarang while looking at nothing, Shin raised an eyebrow and made a mocking smile. He bumped Hwoarang by the shoulder to get his attention.

"Are you talking about Steve or yourself?" Shin smirked. Hwoarang flinched and turned to Shin.

"Huh?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ahaha! No, no, nothing!"

Moments of watching the movie, Hwoarang noticed Shin looking at his cell phone for a long time now. He wasn't even paying attention to the movie; his focus was on a cell number. Looks like he wants to call the number but he was hesitating.

"Shin, if you want to call somebody, just do it…" said Hwoarang. Shin flinched and flipped his cell phone closed. He directly put it inside his pocket and smiled to Hwoarang.

"Nah, it's nothing."

Hwoarang disliked what he had replied and made an odd expression to him.

"Hey…don't stare at me like that…"

"I know you're lying."

"How could you know? Are you a psychologist?"

"Nope, but we have known each other for a long time and I know you are in trouble…"

Shin frowned and shook his head. "You give me creeps…"

"WHAT!?" Hwoarang made his way to head lock Shin. "Take that back!"

"W-What—don't wrestle me!"

After some lunatic yet brotherhood craziness in front of the TV, Shin and Hwoarang went tired and the movie had just finished. The movie ended without getting their attention to it much, much to their disgust.

"Oh great, now we have to watch the damn movie again." Hwoarang sighed. "It's the damn phone number's fault of yours…"

"Hey! What's so bad about staring at Eleonor's nu—." Shin stopped talking and covered his mouth immediately. Hwoarang smiled widely seeing Shin's disbelieved look with red face.

"I KNEW IT! YOU WANTED TO CALL LEO!" Hwoarang pointed to Shin's red embarrassed face.

"NO I WASN'T!"

"No dude! You're exposed!"

"I…I…I was just…UGH!" Now it was Shin's turn to head lock Hwoarang.

"H-Hey! Let go you bastard! Face the truth! She will never call you!" said Hwoarang while struggling to get out from Shin's head lock.

"Of course she won't call me because she doesn't have my phone number!"

"Oh you're a coward! Just damn it, call her!"

"You think that's easy?! It's easy for you to say!"

The two kept of arguing stupid things about Shin's low self esteem, and his true manhood, thanks to Hwoarang's noisy mouth. They have been wrestling at the sofa, at the floor and everywhere, creating a ruckus. Seconds later, a big voice stopped their stupidity.

"Just WHAT the hell YOU TWO are doing!?"

Hwoarang stopped pulling Shin's collar while Shin stopped squishing Hwoarang's face. Their attention was sent to the gray-haired man, ponytailed at the back, wearing a black taekwondo suit, with his hands on his hips, looking annoyed to them.

"M-M-Master…Baek?!"

Baek looked at Hwoarang. "You looked ridiculous!" then glanced to Shin. "And you looked silly!"

"Uh…what's the difference of that?" asked Hwoarang mumbling to Shin. Baek heard it and immediately pulled Hwoarang's ear. He noticed an earring pierced at the young man's delicate ear.

"AND you care explain to me when and where you got this?!"

"M-Master! I-I-I—."

"I told you no ear piece!"

Shin was just there, watching the two—the student and the master—in blank expression. They weren't like master and student, they were more like…father and son after all. Baek scolding Hwoarang for making such noise and having a forbidden ear piece, and Hwoarang whining like a guilty thief criminal. But Shin still has that blank expression towards them.

"This…is something worth watching than a Hollywood movie…"

….

First day of preparation before school festival.

"Hey! I told you to get the curtains ready for the wedding booth!"

Julia kept on yelling at the room, to everyone, to anyone who will slow their pace even for a little bit. She makes sure that everything will be ON SET and ORGANIZED as well. If she needs to stress people out, she will…even if it's only the 1st day of preparation.

"You! Get that damn dress stitch! You! Make the table look like an altar! Who is responsible for having a veil? I need the dark curtains immediately for the Horror booth! It will be the first one we'll do at the school festival! And will somebody make me roast fillet smothered in chocolate?"

"JULIA! Please just calm down!" Christie went to shake Julia harshly. "You. Make. Our. Ears. Deaf. So. Will. You. Freaking. PLEEEEASE…just calm down?"

"Uhhh…." All students glanced at Christie and Julia, stopped from their work. Julia was like she just has woken up from fantasy and shook her head furiously.

"O-Of course, Christie…" Julia went to fix her glasses. "…Sorry about that everyone…" She smiled to everybody in the room, a smile like she owed an apology to everyone. They all smiled back to her, understanding the stress that Julia have to catch up as the class president.

"Nah, it's alright Julia, we could work this out together!" said Hwoarang as he raised a hammer up high with a smile.

"Yeah Julia, we could do this altogether!"

"Our booths will be the best of all!"

"Let's work hard everyone!"

"Let's make this school festival successful and fun!"

Julia watched them go cheer and rejoice despite of the stress that she gave to them. She was flabbergasted at them, watching them work harder as usual, just to make this possible. Suddenly, she went to tears.

"Oh…Julia, don't cry…" Christie went to hug her. "Don't be sad."

"No…*sniff* I'm not sad…" Julia wiped off her tears as she smiled. "I'm just happy to see you all work so hard for the school festival. I just…can't believe it…" then she cried at Christie's shoulder, while Christie patted her back, calming her. "Oh men…I'm so awkward. Let's get back to work!"

Little do they know, their adviser, Miss Anna along with Miss Nina were watching them. Seeing their determination, Anna smiled at her students, looking at them as they worked happily for the booths' sake. Nina noticed her smile and mock hit her by the hips.

"Seems like your students are positive about what they are doing, Anna." Nina said. "I hope they maintain like that even if they graduated…"

Anna stiffened and glanced to Nina. "Graduation?"

"Of course. They're seniors and they are on their way to college. Don't tell me you totally forgot about that…"

Anna still had her eyes to Nina, thinking about her student's graduation. True, it won't be long that they will decide for their future, not so long they will graduate and be gone in this school for college. She glared once more to her students; she could say that this was the best section she ever had handled. Even for an assassin like her, she could feel her heart crash.

She would definitely miss these lunatics after they graduated.

"What!? I'm going to wear that?!"

"Why Jin? Don't you like it?"

"Lili, I looked like a SOUL REAPER!"

"Hihihi, aren't you one?"

"LILI!"

Suddenly, Xiao came to the scene.

"Hi Lili, how's the—" she stopped talking, looking at the tall man with the long black cloth and a hand-made death scythe replica in front of her. "L-L-Lili? Am I seeing things or is that Soul Reaper in front of me?"

"See Jin? You even scared Xiaoyu."

"Xiao, do I look scary to you?" asked Jin, with a sweat drop. Xiaoyu was surprised to see Jin wearing a soul reaper costume.

"Jin, even if you look scary, with horns, black wings, tattoos on your body, and sharp nails on your hand, I still love you…" smiled Xiaoyu to him, as she clumped his face and kissed his cheeks. "You're just a scary and handsome soul reaper to me…"

This made Jin smile and make a grin as he lean his forehead to hers, covering her small face with his hood.

Feeling the sweetness in the atmosphere, Steve interrupted.  
"Ok guys, now we know who will be having a wedding before us…" he laughed, making the soul reaper Jin shot an eye to him.

"Steve…that will be your last…"

"Oh blimey! The soul reaper will take away my soul!" he ran mockingly around the room, making Jin chase him with the hand-made death scythe.

"Hahaha! Invite us to your wedding!" shouted Hwoarang to Jin. Lili pinched his ears again. "A-A-A-A-Aw, the ears the ears the ears! Watch the ears!"

"Your master told me about your ear piece Hwoarang…what did I told you about it?"

"I…what?! He told you?!"

Anna slapped her head as she shook her head. Yes, they are lunatics, and also fighters.

But…they're still JUST typical high school students after all.

**-oOo-**

**AN/: Graduation? Hmm, smells like 'the end'. But that will take a long chapter xD. Don't worry, it's not yet the end of the story xD. They still have so many things to go through xD. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

**-oOo-**

"Oh, damn. Great…JUUUUUUST great."

Leo had her disgusted face all along, her back lunged back as if she was lazy and in denial while wearing her nun costume. Christie made her the dress; since they lived at the same apartment, Christie could easily take her measure (and persuade her) for her dress.

"Of all the women in the world…why me?" she asked, tossing her hands in the air. Christie was still stitching some final touches for the dress.

Leo's dress has a black veil like a nun's, and a knee-high black dress with a white part on her chest part, long sleeved with a slight extra length folded on her wrist. Christie was sewing the hem of her dress, and she kept moving and swaying, much to Christie's annoyance.

"Leo, meu Deus; please stop moving!"

"How could I? This dress is so uncomfortable to wear!"

"Just cut it out and let me finish with the dress. Remember, I'm still not done on your veil."

Xiao went to the scene to check their costumes.

"Wow, Leo you looked like the main cast at the Sound of Music!"

"Tch…"

As they wear busy doing the costumes, a ruckus outside the room distracted them. Girls went fandoming and squealing. Christie stopped what she was doing as she glanced her head to the doorway of their classroom.

"Like what's the fuzz about?"

"Tch, just get the dress be done already, Chris."

"Hey, I told you to call me Christie. Don't make my name changed to a man's like yours, Eleonor."

Suddenly, a large young man came to the classroom, making all the students startle and have their mouths jaw drop in the process…

…as Shin came in with his priest costume.

"Damn…" said Hwoarang, as he stopped hammering. "…I just saw Frau Zehel…"

"Frau…who?"

"Jin, he's a character on an anime…" replied Alisa. "His role on the anime was a priest…"

Of all the people who were flabbergasted, Leo's face was priceless. Her blue-green eyes showed innocence and extreme astonishment to Shin. It was like Shin was in cosplay, playing the role of Frau Zehel. Not only that; she was jaw dropped. She looked like an innocent young girl…or a nun perhaps.

Then, some students began to fandomizing Shin…

"SHIN! You looked handsome with that costume!"

"Please take a picture with us!"

"Shin! Look here!"

But Shin's attention was only at Leo. He smiled to her, seeing her in a state where everything was blank to her, except Shin who was right in front of her. Shin looked more respected at the priest costume. He grinned at Leo, making her twitch and move her red face slightly away from his direction.

"What's wrong? It's like you have seen a god." Shin mocked Leo. She sent an angry look; too cute to be an angry look.

"D-Dummcopf…" she murmured, and moved her eyes to Shin. "W-Who made those anyway?"

"Oh this? Well, I managed to BUY it instead at a cosplay shop." He replied. "They gave me a discount because they thought I would look good in this costume, and they were right!"

Still frowning, Leo looked up to examine Shin. He does look like Frau Zehel of 07 Ghost. The only difference is that he has a dirty brown hair, but the suit was PERFECT for him. Shin is a little taller than Leo, only reaching his ear. He looked down to her, while she lifted her head to look at him back. Suddenly, it felt awkward that the whole class stopped their work and glared to them.

"Oi, oi, if you two need to kiss, do it outside…" said Asuka while having her dress is stitched too. Leo and Shin flinched and glared to her with red face, with a difference of Leo frowning to her.

"Will you guys just shut up…?"

"GUYS! We have a visitor!" a student announced to the students. "It's the Sweden boy!"

"Lars?!" Alisa quickly jerked her head to the direction of the door, looking at Lars who was hiding behind the doorway, waving at her awkwardly with that smile.

It was more like he was hiding from everyone, Jin thought.

"Hey, Alisa…"

"L-Lars? What are you doing here?"

"Nah, just checking you out?" Lars shrugged.

"R-Really?" she said as he eyes widen and red cheeks appear. "W-Well, that's nice of you Lars. Hey, is that Paul and Marshall?" she said pointing at his back.

"Huh? I'm not with them today…they might be—oh." He realized the two have been spying on him. Even if he already saw them, Paul and Marshall were still hiding behind the edge of the wall.

Alisa chuckled at his expression. "They're so funny…"

While watching Alisa and Lars have a conversation outside the room, Lili's eyes were locked on the two. She sighed, having a thought that Alisa was lucky to have a man like Lars by her side. She continued to stitch Asuka's dress, when Hwoarang suddenly popped beside her with a weird smile. Instead of smiling back, Lili made a suspicious look at him.

"Uh…Hwoarang? Anything ok?" she asked. Hwoarang sat beside her and glanced at her…looking at her like he was looking right to her soul. They ignored Asuka right in front of them.

"Lili, I was just thinking; maybe we could…you know? Uh…go together at the festival?" he asked with a sweat drop, scratching the back of his auburn hair with a slight pink face on the floor. Lili stopped working on the dress, with her attention locked to Hwoarang already. Asuka put her hands on her hips; them still ignoring her.

"Th-That was…uhh…rather straight forward?"

"Wh-What?" Hwoarang immediately lifted his head. "D-Do I have to ask your father for your hand again to accompany me to the festival?" he asked innocently. Shocked and not expecting for him to say, Lili's cyan eyes showed.

"Hehehe, no Hwoarang. Of course, I will come with you at the festival…" she smiled sweetly to him, making Hwoarang slowly make that grin to her. The red-headed Korean's charm showed at his peculiar grin.

"Really?" he asked while grinning.

"Really."

"You serious?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded.

Few more moments of exchanging from smiles to grins, it felt good forgetting about the people around them, especially Asuka. Hwoarang unexpectedly kissed her cheeks and whispered his thanks in Korean. He scrammed off outside and a "WHOO" was heard at the hallway. Lili, however, was flabbergasted, that she accidentally pointed the needle to Asuka's legs.

"OUCH!"

"Oh! Pardon! I didn't mean it!"

….

While the others have their works for the festival, Jin went to visit Xiaoyu at the Assembly hall of Mishima Polytechnic. Xiaoyu was in charge of opening up the ceremony, since Heihachi knew how bubbly this girl could be and could influence the starting atmosphere for the ceremony. Jin carefully opened the door and peaked his head to look around.

There was nobody.

"Hm, where could she be?"

He entered the assembly hall and closed the door. Exhaling, he put his hands on his pockets and started to walk unconsciously to the stage. His eyes maneuvered at the high ceiling, twisted his body back and stared at the wall behind in dim. The only part that had light was the stage. He made it at the edge of the stage, but he still couldn't find somebody around. Are they busy? Maybe. Since he couldn't see anyone, it must be.

Wait…what if Xiaoyu's in trouble?

"No no no no no no…" he kept shaking his head, releasing that pessimistic thought out of his head. He knew Xiao could be clumsy sometimes. Sometimes? Like every day!

But what if she is? Jin became more worried to her, looking around for any sign of living creature at the assembly hall. But he failed. Maybe she was locked up at the storage room, or maybe she fell on the stairs and went unconscious. Or even worse.

His heart was pounding really fast. He couldn't stay on his post and decided to jump up the high stage and went to the locker room behind the stage. He walked fast, finding Xiao with all his might, searching high and low. As he was walking, he saw a door slightly opened, with little light escaping the room. He could hear a voice from that door. No, not just a voice, but rather a melody.

He tiptoed, resting his back slightly at the wall, then slowly his eyes peaked at the slightly opened door, and saw a girl with loose hair, staring at a mirror. She was singing a song, and Jin felt amazed at the girl singing. Good thing her back was facing the door, not realizing that somebody was peaking at her. Jin couldn't tell who it was. His eyes observed more and more; her loose coal hair, small flawless face, pink puff lips and a slightly pointed nose. Her height? Same like Xiao's.

Jin realized that his amazement for the girl singing might go deeper and deeper. It could cause big trouble. His heart and mind only lays on Xiao, and nobody else. Still hearing the girl's voice, he turned back and slowly walked away. But he stopped when the song changed to Chinese. His eyebrows frowned as he slowly turned his head back to the door.

His heart pounded fast as he examined the mysterious girl. Could it be? No, he never heard Xiaoyu sing before. But it was Chinese! No, anybody could sing a Chinese song here in the school. Well, that was rather convincing, close enough to convince him. But she has the same height as her! Uh…yeah. He was quite right. His mind was going from left to right, and right to left. Confusion was his best kryptonite. He sighed to calm himself, and observed the girl.

Then he came up with a plan.

He took his cell phone and called Xiao's number. He knew her cell phone is not on silent mode. She said she has a special ringtone for him, and now is the time for him to hear it, if he proves his theory.

The girl's phone rang.

Jin widens his eyes. His heart began to pound and he was nervous. It was nerve cracking; his breathing was fast that he needs to calm himself. OK, this was strike one. It might be somebody else who called her, or it might be him. Only one way to find out.

"Hello?" Xiao answered her phone, but he couldn't see if the girl was talking and saying the same words as Xiao on phone.

"Xiao? Where are you?" he asked still staring at the girl; who still had her back from the door.

"Oh…uh…I'm at uh…I'm at a shop?" Ok, she's not here at the assembly hall, she's at the shop. Strike two.

"Really? I was about to invite you to lunch today. I want to see you…" he said in a persuading voice.

"Oh…that's sweet of you Jin." She giggled at the phone. The girl he was staring at also giggled. Was that weird? Was that coincidence? No? Well, let's try more.

"Xiao, could you raise your hand for me?"

"Huh?"

"Just…uhh…your choppy all of the sudden. I couldn't hear you. The signal's rather weak." He lied.

"Oh…uhh ok…"

Unexpectedly, the girl was also raising her hand, with her cell phone high at top. She was swaying at different direction, and finally…she turned around.

Jin was holding his breath, his mouth gapped in amazement, as he completely saw the girl's full face; it was REALLY Xiaoyu, all this time, without her pigtails. He was staring at her all along, and he thought he was looking at somebody else. He was still astounded at strike three. But why would Xiao lie about her location from him? Is she hiding something from him? What was it? He wanted to go inside and ask her personally, but he thought she has reasons to do so.

"Xiao?" he asked on phone. "Where do you want to go today?"

"Hm…carnival? Kidding! Anywhere is fine by me; at least it would be just you and me, ok?"

Jin smiled seeing her expression behind the door; she was smiling, the smile that he really loved all the time. She tucked her hair shyly, seeing her really enamored talking to Jin on phone; without her knowing that he was just behind the door.

"Ok, I guess I'll wait for you outside then…"

"Huh? What do you mean outside?"

His cover will get exposed.

"I-I mean, outside the school, I mean. I'll wait for you there…"

"Uhh…I think it's better if you wait for me at our room. I won't be long, I just need to do something, and it's a SURPRISE!"

"A surprise? What kind of a surprise is that?"

"Hmmm…it's a surprise! Of course I won't tell you, silly. Just come to the opening ceremony of the school festival, ok?"

So this was what Xiaoyu had been doing all along, he thought. She'll be singing a song for him probably at the ceremony, and this was the song. He never heard Xiao sing before, and he wouldn't dare check on her room if she's singing while taking a bath. That would be ridiculous. But he was quiet surprised to see her on loose hair. She looked like a more matured person than before, and with her pigtails, she looked like a small kindergarten girl. He could ask her to stop wearing pigtails.

But he loved her by the way she was, with her pigtails and all. He can't change her and he doesn't want to. What he loved was the Xiaoyu he met before. True, change is good, but for him, Xiaoyu is better than all the way around.

"Ok, I'll come, I promise. What are you going to do at the opening then? Are you going to dance or perform circus around?" he said, holding his laugh to prevent from Xiaoyu hearing him behind the door.

"Oh stop that! You're so crazy!" he saw her pout. It was cute. "Just come and see for yourself, big man…"

"Oh alright. How could I refuse you? Well…probably I can't. I guess I'll wait for you at the room. See you later." He said. "I love you."

"Hihihi…I love you too, big man."

"Just hurry up ok, little girl?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding! I'll hang up now…"

"Ok!"

They both hang up at the same time. He smiled more to see Xiaoyu's sweet grin after making a phone call from him. Is she like that everytime Jin calls him? Jin chuckled slightly at his thought and started to walk out from the scene, leaving Xiaoyu by herself, still singing. Her beautiful voice makes his mind at ease, and he closed his eyes in amusement. Suddenly, Miharu came and saw him. He stopped walking and put a finger on his lips.

"Shhh…don't tell Xiao I was here ok?" he said in whisper. Miharu, in wide eyes, only nodded. Jin continued to walk, to the door of the assembly hall. He was walking happily, knowing that Xiao was going to do something special for him. It was supposed to be a secret, he knows that. But he got even more excited knowing Xiaoyu would sing for him. That was very sweet of her. She always was.

"What am I supposed to do, as regards for her surprise to me?" he asked himself, while walking on his way to their room.

…

"DONE! It is finally done! Ugh…"

Lili lunged her back at the chair, truly exhausted especially her eyes. Even for a rich Monaco daddy princess like her, she knows few like stitching a dress. She just stitched the dress, she didn't make them. Jun made the dress for Asuka and had it taken care of to Lili. She examined her work.

The dress (now on a mannequin) has a slight color of violet; the bottom of the dress had two layers. The 1st layer was separated in the middle, making its cloth hang over the 2nd layer of the dress. The waistline was perfectly fitted to Asuka's waist line. The upper part of the dress, the chest part, had a lowered square-shaped collar, designed with ruffles, with a light colored cloth at the middle part of dress, going down to the bottom of the dress. The sleeves were puffed, then goes fitted starting from few inches to the wrist. The bottom was embroidered with stems and flowers.

"Wow, Lili you've done it." Congratulated Shin to her, as she wiped away the sweat on her forehead. She started since morning and finished almost an hour before their dismissal. The dress had a lot of work to do, since it was ruffled at the chest part.

"Yeah Lili, it looks beautiful."

"Asuka's appearance will change when she wore that."

"Hahahah! Yeah, Steve will once again be stuttered!"

"Hey, s-shut up already!"

Lili was watching her friends appreciated her little work, then glared to Asuka, who was jaw dropped and her back lunged lazily. She was looking at the dress to full disbelief.

"Don't tell me I'm going to wear that…" she said pointing to the dress. Lili frowned, having a feeling that Asuka was disgusted on the dress.

"Yes, and you will and you have no choice, or I'll have you taken down just to wear it…" she said while frowning to her. Asuka flinched and knew Lili was a little pissed off.

"Oh come on Asuka…" Shin said while wrapping his arms around her neck. "I mean, look! It's so beautiful! It suits you and you will look like a princess in that costume."

"But I don't want to be a princess!"

"A mafia lord's princess rather?" he said while laughing, still having Asuka in his arm.

Steve frowned annoyingly at the scene; he doesn't know why, but the scene annoys him. He just tends to let it all out and forget about it. What was that all about, he asked himself.

"Hey Stevie, your costume done too?"

"Uh…y-yeah! It's all right."

"Good, make Juliet stutter at you too, ok Romeo?" joked Shin to Steve. Steve went red and balled his fist.

"Stop mocking me! That's not funny!"

"I know…but it amuses me, muhahahaha!" Shin roared to laughter, seeing both Asuka and Steve with red faces and closely embarrassed. Suddenly, somebody pinched his ear.

"Shin, stop mocking both Steve and Asuka, save it…"

"Ah…that grip hurts Eleonor…" he said while massaging his ear. "Don't do that to me while we're on a date at the festival. You promised." Shin then smiled.

"WHAT!? You and Shin have a date!? AT THE FESTIVAL!?"

Leo was shocked and went red. She surprisingly covered Shin's mouth (rather slapped it) to shut him up, but the whole class heard what Shin had completely said.

"Hahaha! Oh alright, we'll leave YOUR business there, Leo and Shin. For now, we'll be dismissed. Tomorrow's going to be the final touch for the preparation!" announced Julia to the whole class. "I expect you guys will work hard, alright? I will hit you if you laze around tomorrow, understood!?"

"Haaaaaaiii….!"

…

Last day of preparation.

Almost everything is on set. The students tried to work harder than usual at the last day. The costumes, the equipments, and other utilities are ready and on set. Some slight accidents happened that day, like Hwoarang having his thumb hammered, and Lars slipped on the stairs while carrying and distributing the fliers. Everybody was clumsy that day, maybe because they have to pace quickly for the event tomorrow.

The thing they are all more excited at was the parade. The parade will take a route from the Mishima Polytechnic, passing the park, walk through the bridge, then take a shortcut back at the Mishima Polytechnic. Asuka was nervous, not because she'll get tired walking miles from school, but because she'll be IN the parade. Everybody will see her in a dress, and maybe those street gangs whom she used to face before will be there to watch her.

They might laugh at her there.

"Don't worry Asuka…" a pat on the head woke Asuka from her imagination. She lifted her head up, and saw Steve smiling at her convincingly. "I think we'll do a great on the parade. I guarantee that."

Asuka went to smile back at him and nodded.  
"Yeah…I hope we will…"

**-oOo-**


End file.
